District 10
by Gas-Masked UNIT
Summary: The MASSIVE's here. And It's up to ICG to get this mass eviction goin'. But after being sprayed in the face with a type of Irken liquid, Dib is starting to become one. Now It's up to Dib, Tak, and a new Irken Toby to get it back from ICG. DATR included.
1. Interviews

**District 10......**

_**Non-human reading permitted…**_

**Author's NOTE: **Just so you know, the reason that the first part of this story is so weirdly written, It's because It's supposed to be like a Documentary… Also, If you don't know what this is based on, don't bother reading.

The MASSIVE has been here for quite awhile…

"I can't believe he was right all along…" Professor Membrane, Dib's father, said to the Documentary crew. "Usually, When he would go rambling on about Aliens and his "little Green Foreign friend", I would always say in the back of my mind how sorry I felt for him, because he was obviously delusional. And by 'in the back of my mind', I meant telling him to his face…"

Dr. Novak Roberts, Head medical researcher of the possible existence of U.F.O's:

"Listen, here is a man, who has spent his entire life trying to prove the existence of 'little green men'. Y'know, Aliens. He tried to warn us, but we didn't listen. And now, that gigantic piece of Alien machinery is hovering over the sky of Johannesburg. Now, If we cared too even listen, we might have been able to avoid this. Perhaps the Military could have prepared for this and we could have captured It somehow before It got down to earth…yet here It is…."

Pam Meerdely, Medical aid at ICG:

"You see, This big, huge ship has been hovering over here for over two decades. This ship, if you will, has been called THE MASSIVE by Professor Dib Membrane and Dr. Louie, as well as the Irkens themselves. Now, we could believe that these Irkens were simply in this "mother-ship" to survive, but with this kind of design, these kind of weapons, this could be something they could commit a War with."

Gaz Membrane, sister of Dib and daughter of the Professor:

"I always knew they're were aliens out there, but you people are so ignorant, what's the point of trying to warn you? I may hate Dib, but he's right. and I quote: "The problem with the Human Race, is that they seem to _want _to be destroyed." And now, It's all come back to bite you people in the Ass."

Dr. Dib Membrane, long time-knower of the Irkens, and now, head scientist at ICG:

"I told you people. I told you people a freaking thousand times. But did you listen to me? No. And now, look around. I'm head Scientist at a Government system to make sure the Irkens _don't_ hurt you. Ironic, huh? You see, my dad is the World's most brilliant scientist. When the MASSIVE came to earth, my dad felt this was the way to protect the planet. See, ICG stands for 'Irkens Controlled by the Government'. We make sure that the Irkens are put in their place. That's where District 10 comes in. District 10 is a specially designed camp where the Irkens are forced to stay. They must live in the camp no matter what, to keep from possible poisons spreading to the public. And, just so you know, that ship that just hovers in the sky, is a war ship. You see, Irkens steal planets, and the two leaders, who are just in control because of their height, travel in It, and the main reason why, is so they can send spy-scouts, or Invaders, to unsuspecting planets, and once the Invader learns it's weaknesses, they use the MASSIVE's weapons to complete a task known as an organic sweep, and If that ever happened…"

Dr. Louie, also long time believer in Irkens, friend of Dr. Dib Membrane, and second in command Scientist at ICG:

"Me an' Dib met a long time ago, during the time we were both In Elementary school. I found this horribly disfigured kid with tubes in his neck and a claw for a hand laying down on the front porch of a weird, glowing house, mumbling something about piggies, and then suddenly, he's in a giant Cyborg Exo-Skeleton, punching his way through, and then later, in a bright flash, He was a regular kid. I was amazed at this. I tracked him down after these lawn-Gnomes beat him up, and he confessed everything to me, and I knew from that moment on, that Aliens were real. So, we did what any couple of 10-year-olds would do; we teamed up in secret to try to bring this Alien menace down…"

Zita, Dib's Girl-friend:

"I used to make fun of Dib all the time in Elementary Skool, I thought he was crazy. But, when I found out he was right, I learned how to "appreciate" him…"

Andrew Berland, psychologist of UFO abductees:

"I've been coaching supposedly "Abductees" of Aliens for over 34 years, I've tried to help them coap with their claims of being experimented on, and now I know, I was wrong…"

Dr. Novak Roberts:

"When the MASSIVE was first here on Earth, It seemed like it was stuck here. And, after about 800 hours, this footage was filmed…"

A camera is filming a close up of the MASSIVE, and we can see that near the bottom, a stray piece falls out, shaped kind of like a ship.

Greg David, Local Construction worker:

"We searched all around, every single inch of Dirt, but we no can find It…"

Walter Dedric, citizen of Johannesburg:

"For months It just hovered above our sky, we were all waiting for them to come out. And when we've been waiting too long, The Government physically cut their way in, and they were shocked…"

The Helicopters made their way up to the MASSIVE, hovering near the sides of It, throwing fire ladders up (You know, those loose ones we hang out the window in case of a fire) to anything they could possibly grab onto. Men in radiation suits made their way up, not knowing what to expect. Once they got to the top of their ladders, they used all of their tools necessary to cut their way in. They made their way through the many, many halls of the MASSIVE, until they reached the main center, where they saw them. Every single Irken in existence, crowded up in that one, humongous space. The Tallest, The Invaders, The Science-Officers, the Service-Drones, everyone.

Dr. Louie:

"We were on the Verge of first contact, It was amazing. We had to load them up into each separate Helicopter one by one, It took over three months."

Andrew Berland:

"At the time, the Irkens had no where else to go. They were forced to live in the streets of Johannesburg, South Africa. New laws were made to protect citizens. Subways, Play-grounds, restaurants, you name it, were forced to keep Irkens out."

Professor Membrane, World's greatest Scientist, Father of Dr. Dib and Gaz Membrane, Creator and Head-Commander of ICG:

"Citizens had to live with those disgusting Irkens roaming the streets, and things got tense… And then the rioting started…"

Irkens push their way past angry, screaming citizens of Johannesburg, rocking cars, punching everyone in sight, with the South Africans grabbing their guns and shooting many, many Irkens…

"…So we, ICG, developed District 10, so those horrible extraterrestrials would have a place to be surrounded in, so they couldn't get out into the Public. But It still isn't good enough, Citizens are still enclosed were the Irkens live, in District 10..."

President Wilkerson's press conference:

"I'm not going to lie, the Irkens will not be able to go home."

"So, mister president, what you're saying is, the Irkens are here to stay?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…"

Dr. Novak Roberts:

"District 10 didn't help at all, The Irkens are now living in shacks. They have a PLACE to stay. Don't believe anything ICG say, the citizens still have the Irkens all around them, and, after years of pressure, the mobs have finally won, and the Irkens are going to be evicted from District 10..."

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"Yes, It is true, we are going to evict the Irkens, we will be sending them to District 11, It is located Havana, Cuba. It is a HUGE operation for ICG, It's going to probably be one of the biggest days of my life, not as big as the day I was appointed this position, but still, It's pretty Big."

Dr. Louie:

"Dib's gonna be picked as leader of the Operation. I just know It. And he deserves it."

***

Prof. Membrane stands in the Conference Room, with all of the workers of ICG watching him…

"This a big break-through for ICG, and although I have no doubt It will be a success, It will also be risky. These are Irkens, not Humans. They will not fully understand all of this, and the results from some of them, might be rather…Violent. It is your job, to get the signatures of 1.2 Million Irkens on these Eviction notices, so It will be legal. And, I am appointing…Dib Membrane, as head of this operation!"

Dib stood up, completely taken back, but Happy none the Less with his position. Everyone clapped for him as he went up, got his I.D. badge, shook hands with his dad, and went back to his desk to finish up his Interview with the Documentary film crew.

"Come on, Louie…"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"YES! I got It! I'm so freaking Happy!"

Dr. Membrane:

"The fact that Dib is my son had nothing to do with the fact that I put him in charge of this Operation. I know Dib better now, and I know he won't disappoint me like he used too…"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"It was a good choice of Dad putting me in Charge. I know Irkens better than everyone. I spent my whole child-hood studying that race. I got all of my studies from a little-green "Boy", named Zim… Ahh, Zim. My old Rival. It was so convenient that when the World knew about the Irkens, and I was given the job of Head-Scientist here, I got to pick the one Irken that was to be put on the Autopsy-table. Of course, It was him…"

Gaz Membrane:

"What that Bastard did to Zim", Gaz said tearfully, "Was horrible… Dib can rot in hell for all I care!!!"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"Gaz said that, Huh? Well, you know why she was so upset? It's because she had feelings for him! HIM! An Irken! How could she fall in love with one of those!"

Gaz Membrane:

"Oh, so Dib thinks it's horrible to have feelings for an Irken, huh? Well, listen to this. Dib is NOT happy with Zita. I know that. He may not admit it, but he's not. He's in love with someone else. Someone who tried to destroy this horrible Planet long ago…"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"Whatever she said, was a Lie!"

Gaz Membrane:

"And her…"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"None of It's true!"

Gaz Membrane:

" Name…"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"Don't listen to her!"

Gaz Membrane:

"Was…"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

" Whatever she said, It's all lies, every single word of It!"

Gaz Membrane:

"TAK…"

Dr. Dib Membrane:

"This…Interview…is over…"

_**Author's NOTE: **_For the Record, I know Dib has become a jerk, but I'm following the Movie's plot, and in the beginning, Wikus is a jerk hole, so that's just why, If you were wondering. I will be updating soon, please read and review. Also, The next chapter will have Tak in It, as well as another Irken, Toby.


	2. Preparing

**District 10 **

**For non-human eyes only...**

"TOBY!", a familiar female British-Accent queried, "Come over here, I think I found some!"

An Irken stood up from the mountains of Garbage he was sitting on, to see what was going on. Now, this particular Irken was rather, magnificent… All Irkens are magnificent, but this particular Irken had some rather irregular features on him. For example, his skin. while most Irkens had a type of light or lime green color to their skin, This Irken's skin was pure Army-Green. His eyes were the shade of a Grenade, and his Antennas, although he was male, curled back in all angles. Well, more of _bent _back. He had all types of Black markings all over his face, and several bandages all over his Arms, Legs, and Torso. He was very thin, a fact which he could not help, and wore many Army Dog-Badges around his neck. However, due to the rust and different names on all of them, you could tell he just found them in the Dumpster. Speaking of Dumpsters, this Irken also had a Trash Can top strapped to his back, with moldy string, as well as several Trash bags of Crap equipped to an old belt that was covered entirely in Rust. Also, he had A type of Bicycle Seat glued to his green, battered uniform's chest. And on his pants, were old car parts impaling them, some going as far to be the Vehicle's engine. But the most noticeable part about him, was the long, narrow scar running down from his right eye. In fact, the scar seemed to go ACROSS his eye as well…

"What? What? Did you find some?"

"I'm not sure, Toby, but here, take a look just in case…"

Now, this female Irken had deep Violet eyes. Her antennas curved back but curled up about half way there. She wore a tattered, purple, Invader Uniform, just like the male Irken Toby, only his was green. She had gloves that had several pieces of Metal attached too It, drooping down. Her Uniform had many fire/ash marks on It, as well as It being torn in some places (Don't worry, just near the Elbows). She had a Bird's skull tied together with a Electrical cord hanging from her neck, as well as a assortment of rusted up Knives attached to her waist. And she wore Knee-High, crusted up, Buckle rusted boots. But the most noticeable part about her, was a small, strange, rusty, (yet still shiny) tube going into the right side of her head.

Now back to the story…

The Irken known as Toby picked up a strange Motor-like device from the Female Irken's hands. He examined it looking all over, moving his charred fingers all over all of the dents in It. He turned it over to see a strange, Irken logo…

"Yes. This is are technology. Very good, Tak."

Tak ( yep! That's her! ) took a quick bow, before bringing herself back up to eye-contact with Toby.

"Thank you, Toby."

"You do NOT need to thank me, Tak. We are in this together; this is both of our plan."

"I know", she said playfully punching him in the arm, "No need to tell me, Considering all of the work I do, I'm fully aware of it."

"You always have to punch me in the Acid-Burn spot, don't ya?", he said, rubbing one of his bandaged arms.

"Oops. Sorry. You just have so many wounds, it's hard to remember what to punch and what not to punch."

"You could not punch at all…" Toby said, in much pain. Tak just shot him a 'Yeah. Why don't I just die, then?' look.

"Come. We must soon get back to the shack. It is almost complete."

"Yes. But only almost. We need more, Tak. It might take a few more hours."

"DAMMIT!", Tak said, "It will be dusk soon. We must hurry…FAST."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when you said we must hurry, an-"

Toby suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, a horrified look on his face.

"Toby, What's wrong?", Tak said in a very serous voice.

"They are coming. I…can… feel… It…"

"You mean, ICG?"

"Don't mention that name around here, Tak! Even the slip of the tongue with those initials could send an uncomprehending Irken into a horrible rage. What they've been doing too us…It's just…"

"Horrible…I know."

"We've got too collect more fuel…Fast. Search for our technology, remember. Only OUR technology contains the substance. Any HUMAN tech is worthless…"

"I know, Toby…"

"Good. But let us hurry. We must get back to the shack as soon as possible…"

"Do you sense something?"

"Yes. And It's big…It…might…."

"What? What is It?"

"It might be as big as the day we were all stranded on this horrible Planet…."

Tak was plain out shocked. Nothing that big had ever happened in her life then the MASSIVE being on Earth, forcing all of her race to live here. So whatever Toby was sensing, It was bad. He had always had that gift, and she knew that it always…ALWAYS…came true.

"Do you….do you think It could really be as big as that?…"

"No…."

Tak was relieved, and she thanked the lord that he was wrong for once.

"…It will be bigger…"

She nearly just flat-out had a heart attack right then and there. She thought she was scared when the irken's were stranded here? Hah! She now knew how scared one person could be. Bigger then the Day the had to go here? That could possibly mean the end of the Universe, but she dared not think that….

"We have to get back to the Shack. Now."

"But we still have too see If there's any more fluid… We've come to far too give up now…"

"Dammit, Tak! There's things more important! Like staying alive, and preparing for what will happen! But, you are right. We have come to far to give up now. For all I know, there might not even BE any more fluid after this omen comes true. We shall proceed to search. But…We will have too be quick. Something will happen…. And It will be bad…"

***

Back at ICG head-quarters…

Everyone was preparing for this massive operation. The troops were getting all of their battle-equipment, to protect the members of ICG. You see, the Irkens don't quite comprehend Earth, let alone Eviction. And when some find out the true results, It could turn out to be very, very violent…

Dib and Louie made their way down to "The Main Vehicle Storage Lot", A huge, and I mean HUGE Parking Structure underneath the Head-Quarters of ICG. The entire structure was 356 feet wide. The ICG troops made their way down also, closely following The two Scientists. At the end of The gigantic parking lot, near the entrance door that was attached to the Building itself, was an entire wall consisting of Guns, Bombs, helmets, you name It. Once there, all of the troops went and grabbed a Gun each. Dib and Louie went over and grabbed some Bullet-Proof Vests and made their way to the center of the big structure, as the Documentary Film camera-man followed. In the center of the Lot, was a gigantic, silver/blackish Helicopter, about 45-feet wide in retrospect. Everyone climbed in, As well as The Camera-Guy (From now on, when he's filming, I will refer him as CG.) One of the Troops was a personnel body guard to Dib and Louie, so he sat right next to them.

Now, the body guard's name was Nigera. He was a South-African democrat, and was raised by his grandmother all of his life. He was thin, at least weighing 198 pounds, had balding Brown hair that he tied in a pony-tail in the back, and had a five O' clock shadow, armed with a well trimmed Goatee, as well as a heavy South African accent.

"So boss, when we get to this 'Prison Camp', or whatever, how are we gonna deal with these stupid Bugs from outer space?"

"Nigera, They are not bugs", Louie said, "They are Irkens. They may look like bugs, but they are not. We must treat them with respect, because If we treat them like what they really are, the results can be very, very, very dangerous. So, no matter what, don't offend them in any way. None of you can. We need their signatures to deport them to District 11, so they will be far away from here, in Cuba."

"Why are we transporting them to Cuba?"

"I can not tell you. Now look, you are our friend and our Body guard, but there are some things I can not tell you. It is a Top-Secret choice by ICG."

"I understand boss, but I still think we should just shoot the stupid Bug-eyed bastards."

"Don't you ever say that!" Dib said, "Don't you ever say that ever again!"

"Oh right, because It could piss them off if I say It?"

"NO! Don't say it period!"

Louie knew exactly why Dib had gotten so tense. It was because of something he told him when they met long ago. But now was not a good time reminiscing in the past, And he shouted at the Pilot that they were ready to take off. The helicopter rose out from the parking lot as troops that stayed at ICG cleared away, so their heads would not be chopped off by the blades. Part of the parking lot was above ground, and it rose over 40 feet tall above ground, and so, the opening at the top, well, opened up, and the helicopter rose from the Parking lot, and started to make it's way across town, to District 10.

"Okay troops!" Louie shouted, "We are now headed to District 10! It is _our _job to get the Eviction signatures of The Irkens, and It is _your _job to protect us if they turn violent. Other people of our position at ICG will be there as well, right now they are taking Tanks across town, as well as more troops, so If you ever need back-up, just know that other troops are there, ALRIGHT?"

"YES SIR!", all of the troops said in union.

"And lastly, we will be in the presence of every Irken that has possibly ever existed, so don't do anything to get them mad. They are all there, and we don't know what will happen if they all work together against us, ALRIGHT?"

"YES SIR!", all of the troops said in union once more.

"EXCELLENT!"

"All irkens ever…", Dib said to himself, spacing out for a moment, "I wonder…I wonder…If she will be there…"

Louie was the only one who heard the comment, and he dreaded what Dib meant.

***

Toby and Tak made their way across the what seemed to be like endless pile of trash, searching for any of their Technology they could find.

"Did you find any thing yet?"

"Nothing over here but some old human-guns and used up Condoms. Yech."

"Well, keep looking, we only need a little more, and then…are plan…"

"Is done."

"Yes."

"Toby, I found some, I actually found some more!"

"What?" Toby said, almost having a Heart-Attack (do Irkens even have those?) He dropped, err, whatever the hell he was holding, and dashed over to Tak, dodging all of the broken glass, old sofas, and everything else that made up all of that Garbage, including, sadly, dead Irkens. He ran up to Tak and yanked the piece right out of her hands. He examined It carefully and squinted his eyes to the point where the scarred one bled a little. Once he was done, his face lightened up into a huge smile, as he hugged Tak.

"Yes. This is our Technology. It will be enough to finish."

"It will?"

"Yes. It will."

Their celebration was cut off as they both stuck their antennas in the air. They could both feel vibration from something that was approaching their home.

"They will be here soon. Come, Tak, we must get back to our 'house', before they arrive…"

Tak nodded as the two ran down the Mountain of Garbage. But, A man in a paper hat stopped them right in their tracks.

"And where the hell do you slimy bastards think you are going?"

"It's none of your business, Jordan.", Tak shot back at him.

"Listen here, you two owe me two weeks pay for your food."

"We do not have time for this. We must get back to our shed."

"Do I look like I give a damn? You horrible Irkens come to our land, live like little shitty cockroaches, and we are kind enough to make you food. So where the hell is my money?"

"Kind? You have got to be kidding me. You run scams. You find some food that DOESN'T kill us, sell It to us for outrages prices, and half the time, you kill your customers!"

'Tak", Toby said quietly, "We have to get going, before ICG comes. We must proceed."

"Listen here, bitch. I want my freaking money, now give It to me now, you Bastard!"

"HEY! Don't talk to her like that!"

"Oh and what are you gonna do about, jerk-ass?-", he looked down at the shiny piece of rusted up machinery that Toby held. He could see that he was trying to keep it hidden.

"What the Hell is that damn thing?"

"This?" Toby said panicking, "Oh, It's Uhh, nothing. Nothing at all…"

"Oh really? I want to see It. Give it to me!", Jordan said trying to pull it away from Toby's hands.

"No! You can not have It!"

"It can count as your damn payment, now give It to me, NOW!"

"NEVER…"

"I said give It!"

He managed to pull it away from Toby, to which Tak pulled out one of her Knives and sliced his head off, much too the surprise of her friend.

"Tak, why did you do that? Someone could've seen us!"

"He was about to get the fuel, Toby! I had too!"

"Well, you are right. But still, It was a very, very, dangerous thing to do. At least the fuel is safe, though. Come, let us flee. No one can see us with this dead-corpse."

Tak nodded and the two ran back to their house…

***

The helicopter made It's way towards District 10, with everyone scared, yet excited in a way. As CG started filming, Dib started to put his bullet-proof vest on, while talking to the Camera.

"You know, I'm very nervous about this. This is going to be big for me. But don't get me wrong, I am very, very excited. I finally get to do all of the top secret missions I've always wanted to do. I'm just kind of scared how the Irkens will react, you know?"

"Do not, worry boss. I'm the best body-guard here in Johannesburg, your life is in my hands. So, you do not have too worry."

"I know, but, uhhh, listen." Dib leaned in close and signaled too the camera to wait just a moment.

"Listen, I just want to tell you that If you see any female Irkens with Violet colored eyes, let me know. And Please, for the love of god, don't shoot 'em."

"…Why?…"

"Um… I…just…"

Nigera just looked at him like he was some crazy-ass pervert, which made Dib angry.

"You don't need to know why, Okay?", Dib said as calmly as he could, but still raising his voice a little, "I'm your boss! You must obey me!"

"Okay, Jesus, I was just asking why. I mean, It's not like you _care _about these S.O.B.'s, right?" He said laughing.

Dib just gave him a cold-hard stare. Louie knew what he was talking about, and he knew Dib did care about the Irkens, but one in particular, and he cared in a way he knew he shouldn't. Louie decide it was enough with the close-calls and pulled him aside.

"Dib, you can't keep doing this."

"What? I just think Irkens deserve the same care as Humans." Dib said rather quickly, as If trying too cover it up. He did care about the Irkens, but that was just an excuse.

"Dib, I know you cared about her that way, but she's an Irken. You've got too stop living in the past."

"I don't what you are talking about!"

"Dib, you're with Zita. And besides, she probably wouldn't care for you in the same way. You are a Human. Not an Irken. You are two different people."

"But I-"

"And you've got to stop thinking that she might be here at District 10. You've got to face it Dib. She's dead. ZIM said so himself, he told you how he blasted her into the deep edges of space. She's gone, Dib. Move past her."

Dib was sad, but he knew it was true. Zim did say she was blasted into space after the giant Hot-Dog magma pump incident, and even if she was alive, they couldn't be together, she wouldn't love him back, and they were too different if she did. Dib sighed as tears rolled down his face, but knew too just except it. He had everything he ever dreamed of. He had a girlfriend, his dad finally believed him, practically the whole world apologized to him for calling him insane for all of those years once the Irkens showed up, and he had his dream-job. He had everything he ever needed or wanted. No. Not wanted.

But Dib sucked it up, and prepared for the job he had to do. And so he turned around back to the camera to finish his interview for now.

"Hey!" he said to the CG, "Have you had that thing on record!? Give me that, It is now property of ICG, who knows what Top-Secret information you've recorded from my and Louie's conversation?!"

And with that, he struggled to get the Camera away.

***

Toby & Tak made their way to their shack, carefully carrying all of their technology they could find in one of Toby's trash-bags, which meant they had too dump everything that was in it before, that he had found, be he didn't care in the slightest. Once they made it to their "house", they swung open the door, and once they were inside, they shut it tightly. They leaned against the door, tired and out of breath. Suddenly, a sound came from somewhere in the wooden shack, to which _another_ Irken stepped out from under a table.

"Oh thank god, It's just you guys. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Creed." Tak answered, exhausted from the events that had just transpired. Mainly, slicing off someone's head.

"Did you find any more?"

"Yes. We did." Toby said to the Irken, smiling.

Now, this Irken was rather badly disfigured. He was younger but a little taller than Toby or Tak, and a had a yellowish-greenish color to him. His eyes were the color of deep Gold, which seemed to be an impossible iris color. He had stab marks all over his arms and legs, and was missing his left antenna. He wore a little shredded sweater over himself, that had Duck-Tape all over it to stop the tares. He had broken, rusted up, black specs on (that was a mystery how it even stayed on his face, since Irken's don't got no noses or ears.), an old brown blanket with blood stains on it, scratch marks all around his face, and had multiple shot-guns strapped all over him.

"I don't believe it…" he said.

"Well you better, because Me and Toby have the final amount. We can finally go home."

"Shhh…shhhhh…Both of you…" Toby whispered. Creed and Tak immediately hushed up. Toby peaked trough the slits of the boarded up windows. Up in the sky, he could see a helicopter in distance. He squinted, and with his mighty Irken eyesight, was able to make out the Initials…I….C….G….

He cursed in his native tongue, and rose off the ground.

"We must perform the task at hand. Quickly. Into the room."

Tak and Creed nodded and followed him as he walked over to a wall, and slid it over. They wasted no time, and quickly scurried in.

***

"Okay, we're here!", the Pilot called. At once all of the troops got off. Louie was next, and Dib guided the CG out of the Helicopter.

"Okay" Dib said to him, "Welcome to District 10..."

The CG filmed all around, amazed at everything. There were Irkens everywhere in sight, mostly in the distance though, because they knew It would NOT be a good idea to get too close to ICG…

"Now, there are also several helicopters circling this whole area. And this is a huge space, so It takes up to 30 different ones to man that task. But, y'know, I don't think any Irkens will be messing with us today. I mean they're smart, right? And If you are intelligent, you are not going to go around messing with someone that could kill you? You know what a mean?-"

Dib was cut off as a loud-pitched shriek was altered. The CG looked up to see It was an Irken, using his Spider-legs, on top of the Chopper.

"That Is not okay! Sir! I need you to get off that thing this instant! That is company property! Didja hear me? That is property of ICG-"

"Don't say that name you freaking Bastards!!!", The irken shouted back.

"Now, that is not appropriate to use! We are with ICG, And we've come to under-go an entire operation, that-"

The Irken screamed In anger as It leapt at Dib. Luckily, Nigera was quick on his feet, and fired his gun at him.

"No, Don't shoot-" But Dib was too late, as the Irken's blood splattered all over him.

"Sorree' Boss, But I ain't gonna let you die over some distraught Bastard-Bug…"

Dib merely breathed heavily as he desperately wiped the blood off of him.

"Alright, Lets keep moving…"

The CG filmed all around, getting footage of nearly everything in sight.

"Okay, Here's the first shack" Louie said, pointing to one that was nearly ten-feet away.

"Right. Let's move out!" Dib shouted to the troops. They moved out circling around the front of the Irken's living space, as Dib knocked on the door. The door swung open, and a very angry looking Irken stepped out.

"Hello, hello…", Dib said nervously, "We are from ICG, and we…would…um…like your signature on this eviction notice, you see, right here, and…uh…"

"SCREW YOU!" The Irken shot back as clawed the clip-board with all of the paperwork out of his hand, and shut the door.

"Hey! Come out of here, yo stupid Bastard, Before we pump ya' full of lead!" Nigera shouted.

"No, no, It's good, It's good. You see this scratch on the paper he made? That can count, it can count…"

"Boss, you don't have to be afraid of these little Bitches! Just let us handle it, It doesn't matter if a few of them die."

"It DOES matter, okay! Just don't shoot any more, alright? We'll come back to this one later."

Louie simply shook his head, but Dib was the leader, as well as his friend, so he trusted his sense, and called the troops to go to another shack. On the way, they found two Irken's starting a fire on a little tent.

"Hey! Hey! Don't commit Arson! What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Go screw yourselves!", screamed one of them.

"Hey, you do not talk to me like that! Now, somebody put out that fire, before my troops put it out for you!"

The Irken swore in it's native tongue, and tried to attack him with a shovel. Dib dodged it, but It hit one of his troop's face. As the troop laid down in pain, all of the troops bent down to check If he was okay. The Irken's laughed at his pain meanly.

"Oh, you think that is freaking funny, huh?!"

Dib bent down and grabbed something out of his brief-case. He pulled out a raw, slap of meat, causing the Irken's to scream.

"Aw, the little Irken's are afraid of a little meat?", Dib teased, swaying from side to side, which made the two cower.

"What the hell are you doing with that piece of meat, boss?!"

"Don't worry. They can't handle it! It burns the skin rather badly."

"No crap, huh?"

"Yeah, they're just defenseless now, look at em squirm and cower."

"Yeah, like little jack-asses" Nigera laughed. The Irken's got pretty pissed, and slapped the meat out of Dib's hand, causing the troops to arm up as they both screamed at all of them.

Meanwhile…

In one of the many, many helicopters circling District 10, one of them saw what was happening. One of the troops in it cocked his gun, and started spraying bullets all around the two Irkens. They both immediately went back to cowering.

"Now, do you want to talk to me, or them?!" Screamed Dib.

"You! You!", they both said in union.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now", he said, flipping through his clipboard, "What are your names?"

***

"Come on, come on, keep It movin'!"

The Troops were pushing some of the Irkens out of the way, to get through. Some were pushing strollers, some were grabbing bags of crap. Some were waiting in line for food, but moved out of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way up here?" Dib asked the Irken, as he and the troops made their way to the top of the grassy ledge, overlooking District 10.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!", the Irken said, trying to move away.

"Really. Then why do you have all these Computers?" Louie queried.

"Oh, those? Umm, I, Uh…"

"Keep the gun on him! I'm going to take a look over here!" Dib yelled to one of the troops. He bent down, searching through the tall, tall grass. When he looked in one spot, he found an assortment of Irken weapons.

"He's got some illegal weapons here! Make sure he doesn't escape!"

Dr. Novak Roberts:

"You see, when the Irken's first came here, we found out they had a long line of assembled weapons. The Government took them all. They didn't leave a signal one. They did a number of Tests on them…"

Scientists pull their gloves on, as well as adjust their goggles. One of them goes to the Test-Weapon, and tries to get It to fire, yet can't.

"…But then found out that they couldn't work them. When you pick up an Alien gun, you just expect to pull the trigger, and BOOM! It works. But, that's not how the irken's technology worked. As we found out, their weapon's are biologically wired. SO, Humans can't work them. Only Irkens can. Simple as that."

"Hey", said Dib as they were making there way to some shacks that had ICG trucks parked near them. An Irken was at one of them rocking one.

"Hey!", Dib screamed to one of the Troops that was far away, by the Shacks, "That damn Irken is rocking your trucks!"

The troop in the distance turned to see what Dib was pointing at. When he did notice, he went up to the irken, pointing his Gun at him. The Irken screamed and sliced his face.

"Oh my god! He freaking killed him!" Nigera screamed. Soon after that occurred more Irkens came out. Nigera cocked his gun and got ready to shoot.

"No! Don't shoot!" Dib said as he wrestled the gun away from him just as he pulled the trigger. "They're just curious to see what happened! Here, I'll get them away!"

Dib reached in his briefcase, and started throwing red objects all the way over to the Irkens.

"Dib! What the hell are you throwing at them?!" Louie asked.

"It's Chips!"

"Wait…What?"

"Chips! Chips and Doughnuts!"

"…Chips? And Doughnuts? What the Hell?"

"They can eat it, so It will distract them!"

Ms. Kelly Flenderson, science teacher at Cornell university:

"Irkens, from what I have heard, can handle some of Earth's simplest products. Including Chips, Soda, Doughnuts, Popsicles, any other kind of Junk-food imaginable, yet they can't handle Meat, or Water. It's a real mystery. But anyway, Some of the gangs at District 10 decided to make a profit out of this…"

Many gang-members load hundreds of boxes of snacks down to a table somewhere in the middle of District 10.

"…They sell it to the Irkens at outrageously high prices, causing some violent outturns at times…"

"Hey, you stupid Ass-hole, you either have the money, or you don't. Now, do you want some food or Not?!" screamed one of the gang-members at the stand.

"I'll pay you next week, I swear!"

"NO! Cash up front! If you don't have the money, get lost!"

The starving Irken limped away, having no food.

"NEXT!"

"…The leader of the gang, Wilt R. Freod, operated all of the scams…"

An angry man with thinning, greasy hair walked to the doorway of one of the Gang's shack, staring at all of the Irkens. He had crooked teeth, many of which missing, a five O' clock shadow, bony hands, flesh wounds all over his face, and wore many bracelets, watches, and necklaces all over.

"It's not my house, I don't live here!" An Irken said to Dib, who was trying to get his eviction signature.

"Well, gosh, that's a shame, because if the owner of the house could sign this, he could get all of these juicy Doughnuts. He could probably even use half of the amount to feed his starving friends and such, considering the amount of boxes…" Dib said, acting.

The Irken's eyes lit up, and he fell for Dib's trap.

"Yeah, It's my house, It's my house!"

"Good, now If you would just sign here-"

The irken snatched the clip-board from Dib, and scribbled his name on It, before handing, well, _shoving, _it back to him. He then grabbed Dib's brief case and grabbed all of the Doughnuts out of it, shoving them into his mouth.

***

"Hold It still, Creed!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! It's hard though, considering It takes so long…"

"It must take long" Toby interjected, "For it too be done properly."

He opened up the device he and Tak found, and poured a strange fluid in It. The fluid went through the tube, going through bottles, containers, and beakers. The fluid traveled into a type of Irken-like pan. Toby went and turned a knob on It. A small fire suddenly came on below it, and the fluid started to boil, while making tiny, tiny, tiny types of squealing sounds. The fluid then traveled through A tube that lead into a long, narrow, silver container. Once all the fluid was drained into it, a red light and a beeping was heard at the top, and then the lid closed shut. Toby went over and picked up the container carefully.

"Finally. It is now done. After 16 years, it is done. This…is the key…to freedom."

"I don't believe!" Creed said excitedly, "We can go back up into the MASSIVE! We can go home! With the final piece, we can leave this horrible Planet, after two, damn, decades!"

"Yes, we…." Toby said, trailing off.

"Toby, what is It?"

"Quiet Creed…."

Toby perked up his antennas, and then quickly grabbed Creed by the shoulders.

"They are coming!!!"

"What?!" Tak asked.

"ICG! They're here! And they are very….very….very……close……"

Dib, Louie, Nigera, and the rest of the troops made their way up to Toby, Tak and Creed's shack. There was a painting of an Irken invader sign on the front door of it, and Dib took great notice in this.

"Ahh, you see this?" Dib said to the CG, pointing to the painted on symbol, "This is going to be difficult. You see, this Irken sign stands for Invading. So what the residence of this house is trying to say, is that 'I'm an Invader or tough as one, so beware of me', so when we call them out, we have too be very careful. Nigera, have you and some of the troops come over here by me, I might need back-up. OPEN UP! IT'S THE ICG!"

"The ICG! They're here!" Creed shouted.

"What are we gonna do?" Tak asked, desperately

"Creed!" Toby shouted at the frightened Irken, "You must take the Fluid and hide it. Then, go and answer the door!"

"What?! Why me?"

"ICG! OPEN UP!" trailed Dib's voice…

"This place is swarming with ICG, we will be searched. Me and Tak must get to the second shack, you stay here. Hide the fluid, then answer the door, and be polite."

"OPEN UP!" Dib's voice trailed in again…

"But…I…can't! I just can't!"

"Just do It!" Toby shouted back at Creed, "And make sure to hide the Fluid! Come Tak, we must go through the back door…"

"But we can't just leave Creed here!"

"He will be fine as long as he does not provoke them."

The banging of fists were heard on the door.

The CG filmed Dib pounding on the door, suddenly, it swung open, with Creed standing in the doorway.

"What seems to be the problem, officers?" he asked nervously.

"Hello, hi, hey, um, I'm Dr. Dib Membrane, I'm with ICG, and we would like you to sign this Eviction notice."

"…Eviction…Notice?…"

"Yes Eviction notice, see your name…Mr. Creed?"

Creed looked at the Clipboard, and saw his name.

"Why is my name on this?"

Dib let out an annoyed groan, and started explaining. On the other side of the shack, Toby and Tak kept very close to the wall, as they were moving themselves forward to the end of it. They peeked around the corner to see how Creed was holding up.

"…And then we are going to ship you to a nice little other area in Cuba. Won't that be great, better living arrangements?"

"Yes, it would…."

"Great, now if you would just sign here."

"…To bad I wouldn't _be _in any better living arrangements…"

Creed then slammed the door. Nigera took no time to waste, and kicked open the door, and screamed to get out, and Creed got down and put both his hands on his head, and slowly moved out of the doorway. Dib, getting the feeling that he was hiding something, went inside looking around for anything. He knocked with his flashlight on the walls, until he came across a hollow one.

"Ahh, you hear this?" Dib asked to the CG while knocking on one wall that made a weird hollow noise, "This is a trick wall, It probably contains a secret room a something."

And with that, Dib was able to move the wall out of It's place, revealing a tiny, type of workstation, where Toby, Tak, and Creed were earlier.

"It's like a 5th grade science class science room. Look at all of this alien lab equipment. This is highly illegal. Now, lets just check around, see what else we can find…"

So, Dib began searching, looking all over the shelves for some tiny piece of information. Finally, he came across a little rusted up lunch-box, half open. He reached inside, and found the Fluid container.

"What the hell is this?…", Dib asked, examining it, "Well, it's got the Invader markings on it, but, it uhhh, doesn't really seem like a weapon. But I don't trust it, y'know. I mean It could be a little evil coffee container you know?' Dib asked laughing. "You just press a little button here", he said mockingly, "And evil coffee sprays in your mouth-"

He was caught short, however, when some black liquid from the container sprayed him. He started to cough violently, hunching over and leaning into his stomach. The CG asked him if he was alright, but Dib kept pushing the camera away.

Finally, Dib was able to summon up the courage to walk outside, but was limping a little. He shouted to Nigera to keep the gun on Creed, and he leaned down beside him.

"You know what?" Dib said angrily, wiping his face with his sleeve, "You picked a bad day too be a criminal, because not only is that stuff illegal, but we are not going to even need your signature, we are just gonna ship you off anyway. Enjoy Cuba. Oh, and also, we've got your little evil Coffee container, too." he said holding out the fluid container right in front of Creed's face.

"Where did you get that?!" Creed shouted.

"It's none of your freaking business. HERE!", Dib said shouting at one of the troops, "Confiscate this to ICG, I'm sure they will find this very interesting…"

Creed's eye twitched, and suddenly, he knocked Nigera down. Dib looked up at the irken as he rose and head-butted him. Then, he punched Dib right in the eye, as well as throwing him across ten feet, were he abruptly crashed into a Porta-Potty. One of the other many, many, many, helicopters circling around District 10, saw this, and started shooting, and as luck would have it, one of the bullets hit Creed right in the leg. Louie and the Troops rushed over too Dib, and started breaking out some bandages. Nigera stood up and smiled at the Irken's pain, as he rose the gun to his head.

"You trying to piss me off?!", he shouted.

"No, No, please don't", the poor Irken begged. Dib was about to call out in protest, but was muffled by the troops. Nigera simply let out a low cackle as he blew Creed's head apart.

Toby and Tak saw this, and they were absolutely mortified as they watched their best friend die. Toby had to put his hand over Tak's mouth so that her screams could not be heard.

"We must get to our shack, now."

Toby pulled a devastated Tak away, as tears poured down her face.

Dib watched it all, and was mortified as well. The troops finished bandaging everything, mainly his head, his eye, and his left arm.

"Get in the truck Dib. We've been here for hours. It's time to call it a day, especially in your condition." Louie said to him softly. Dib got loaded into one of the ICG tanks. For some reason, Dib couldn't handle flying right now. As they drove away from the shack, Dib noticed the tracks leading away from the house. He signaled to Nigera, who was driving, and he saw the tracks too. Louie wanted Dib to go home, but Dib wanted to go follow the tracks. Louie sighed. He was the boss of this operation. So, Nigera turned the Tank/Truck around, and followed the foot prints. Once they reached the end of them, they saw that it lead them to an incredible old, rusty, tin shack. Dib slowly got out and approached the door.

"I can't believe it!", Tak said tearfully, "They killed him! He's gone…"

"I know It's sad Tak, but we must move on…"

"He's only been dead for 10 minutes, and you are telling me to move on!? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, but we need to stay focused on our main priority."

"The fluid?! Our best friend just died, and your worried about some damn fluid?!"

"It is important, Tak!"

"Unbelievable. You know, if it weren't you, he probably would still be alive!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean, you are the one who forced him to go out there!"

"He had to, or we would have suffered the same fate he did!"

"So what?! I would have died for him! He's my best friend!"

"He was mine too, Tak! I care as well!", Toby said tearfully, "But right now, we have to find out if ICG got the fluid!"

"What makes you think that?"

"I….saw one of them have a sliver, narrow container in their hands. I'm not sure if it was…"

"So…what you're saying is…the might have the fluid?"

"…Yes…and remember my omen?"

"Yeah I- wait, our you saying your omen was about Creed dying?"

"No. It is something bigger. Much, MUCH bigger. Something happened in that shack, and now, things will never…ever….be the same…."

Tak got scared thinking of what could have happened. But, pounding on their door suddenly interrupted their thoughts.

"ICG!" Louie shouted.

"What?!" Tak said, "How could they have found us here?!"

"ICG! OPEN UP!"

"I will go. But you must stay. And hide."

"I won't let you share the same fate as Cr-"

"Just Go. NOW!"

Tak simply nodded and ran off into the blackness. Toby took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello.", he said as politely as possible, "What can I help you with?"

"Hello. I am Dib Membrane, of ICG. Are you…Toby Gareth?"

"Yes, I am.

"Good, okay, so you're the owner. Well, you see, sir, there was recently an illegal incident over at shack 8.0.b."

"Yes." Toby said a crying a little since he was thinking of Creed, "I know."

"Yes, well, we found some tracks by the shack…"

"You what?" Toby asked. He knew they should have went into a different direction, but he thought it would be safer to go to their shack. He had already lost the fluid now, but now the ICG knows where his main operation stand is. If they go into his shed, everything he has ever worked for, will be lost. And he could be put in a federal confinement, they might even shoot him right then and there, if they found everything in the shed. And if they found Tak, that would mean the same fate for her. And if that ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Now, we traced the tracks to this shed over here…"

"Oh, god…" Toby said panicking.

"And since that was a, umm, "gang" Irken hideout, we found some illegal stuff in it, very dangerous, and since Foot-prints come from over that shack, and lead to this shack, we think that your shed here might be harboring some illegal artifacts…"

"Oh, so you think just because some freaking foot-prints lead you here, automatically, we are criminals?"

"No, no, but you have to look at the facts here. It is possible.", Dib said, "Now, look, I'm just trying to do my job. Just let us go in there, check around, make sure everything's okay, and we will leave. We won't even have you sign your eviction notice today, we'll come back tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Wait, what Eviction notice?"

"Oh lord…" Louie mumbled.

"Oh right. Umm, long story. Heh. Um, well, you Irkens, our causing just a little bit of a problem with the public, so, uhh, we will just be sending you to a nice new place. Better than this."

"You are going to make leave my home?"

"Like I said, That will be tomorrow. Now, I'm just going to look around in there, and-"

"No."

"What do you mean No?"

"No. You cannot look."

"Yeah, well, It's my job."

"Yeah, well, It's my house."

"Now listen here, I'm trying to make this easy on you, now let me through."

"No.", Toby said, blocking the doorway.

"Freaking let me through!"

"I said No, dear sir!"

"Alright, I'm going to count to three, If you're not out of that doorway be three, I'm gonna have too use force."

Toby just stood his ground, staring at Dib, eyes never leaving his face.

"1..."

Toby looked more determined.

"2..."

Still, Toby remained.

"3.…"

"Damn….you…."

"Alright, that's it!" Dib shouted, now horribly angry, "Nigera, get this freaking Bastard out of my way!"

"YOU!" Nigera shouted at Toby, "Get down on the ground now!"

"Why?"

"Just do It, you damn bug!"

"I do not want to…"

Nigera just stared at him with hard intensity. Then, just used the back of his gun to Cole-Cock him in the head. Toby fell to his knees, wailing in pain. Nigera merely laughed, while slapping him…HARD. Dib hated all of the brutality, but was really pissed at that Irken right now, making him look bad in front of his troops. The CG tried to follow Dib into the shack, but Dib pushed him away.

"Jesus, It's dark in here…" Dib said to himself.

His flashlight wasn't working, due to him using it to knock on doors all day.

"Great, just freaking great."

Dib made his way around the huge shack, completely blind. He ran his hand over many things, some were smooth, some were hard, some were even MOVING, but Dib was too freaked out to try and figure out what that was. Finally, his head bumped into something drooping from the ceiling. He touched it, and found out from the shape, that it was a light bulb. He prayed that he found it, because he had been staggering around for over 15 minutes, usually tripping and falling all over himself. So, he pulled the string attached to it, and light was shown nearly everywhere. Dib was right about his hunch feeling, because the whole place was swarming with illegal stuff. On the walls, parts, after parts, after parts of Computers were displayed, irken machinery, weaponry, ect. Was everywhere…

"NIGERA! Keep the gun on him! He's defiantly a criminal!"

Dib was amazed at everything in the shack, and looked around it wide-eyed. Suddenly, however, he saw _another _door. Curious, and to do his job, he made his way over, opened it, and stepped in side. It was very dark in here too, but Dib could see his surroundings this time, faint though they may be.

"Hello?" he questioned into the darkness, "Anyone in here? This is ICG-"

Dib was knocked with something very hard in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. He was then flipped over and pinned down by someone holding a knife to his throat, with their faces but inches away.

"Who the Hell are you, and what do you want?", screamed the voice.

Dib opened his eyes a little, and after his vision stopped blurring, he managed to recognize who It was.

"…Tak?…"

"…Dib?…"

_**Author's NOTE: **_It took me four days to right this chapter. FOUR….FREAKING…..DAYS….You people owe me some reviews. Oh! Also, if anyone has seen "The Office", I have spread names from the show around. If anyone can find them (It could be a part of a character's or a actor's name) Right as many down as you can in the reviews. The person who has found the most names, will have his/her username on mentioned in the next chapter! It's not much, but I'm bored. I will be updating as soon as I can. Also, Louie is the unused character that was supposed to be Dib's ultimate replacement in the episode, "Bad, Bad, Rubber Piggy"


	3. Affects

**District 10...**

_**No Non-Humans were hurt in the making of this fan-fic…**_

_**Authors NOTE**__: _Okay, Third chapter is up! I've gotten great reviews for my DATR one-shots, but seriously, no one has reviewed "A forbidden love". Is it that terrible so far? 'Cause if it is, tell me. No one participated in "The Office" Scavenger Hunt, so no one gets there username mentioned. It was a stupid idea any way. Oh, I just wanted to add, that in my reviews, people say I'm a pretty good writer, and I thank you. But, for that record, I'm gonna be an cartoonist. I even have two of my own shows I'm going to pitch to Cartoon Network! I'm so far ahead, I have the series finale planned for both of them. But anyway, lets review the characters, shall we?

_**DIB: Now head-scientist at ICG (Irkens Controlled by the Government), put in charge of the Eviction operation, a slight jerk-wad now, and still has feelings for Tak…**_

_**TOBY: Irken that can predict future omens, A friend of Tak, very serious, the most intelligent…**_

_**TAK: Now working with her friend Toby, Hates ICG because of what they did to Creed, has just attacked Dib because of not knowing who he was, and possibly has feelings for him…**_

_**LOUIE: Second Head-Scientist, Dib's friend, tried to convince Dib to let go of Tak…**_

_**NIGERA: Brutal Body-Guard to Dib and Louie, hates all Irkens, responsible for Creed's death…**_

_**CREED: Friend of Toby and Tak, Responsible for hiding the fluid, is now deceased…**_

"…Dib? Is that really you?…"

Tak looked at Dib. He had changed so much over the years. He was taller, and his scythe part of his hair had grown longer. He no longer wore his black trench-coat and sad smiley face t-shirt. He now wore a lab coat and a gray, long-sleeved, shirt with a picture of a type of cookie on it with only three chocolate chips. (remember that shirt? In Dib's wonderful life of Doom? The one he's wearing by the lake.)

Dib stared up at Tak, and a fiery sensation started to burn up inside of him, She was hot. At least that was what his hormones where saying. His mind was thinking about how beautiful, and elegant she was, as he felt himself fall in love with her all over again. It had been over 20 years since he saw her. It was strange how when he was 10 the Massive arrived, not too long after she left. He had started his job at ICG ever since then, and now, he was 30. Had it really been that long? All that time the Massive was there, and he dreamed of meeting her again, and now, his wish came true. She was even more beautiful now then when they first met as kids. And she had grown. All the Irkens had grown since their visit on Earth, from going from their average size of a pre-teen, to the size of adults. But it was so hard too picture her grown up…

"Yes Tak, it's me…"

Tak was filled with mixed emotions. On one hand, angry that an intruder was in her shack, on the other hand, happy that the boy she had thought of for so long, her first true friend, was here. And then she was filled with a whole new type of emotion when she realized the position she was in. I mean, minus the knife to his throat, she was leaning on top him with their face only an inch away from each other. She blushed, and quickly got up, giving him her hand, and pulling him up. When their hands met, it was only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"…What are you doing here?…"

"I…um…" Dib didn't know how to react, what would she think if she knew he was a part of the ICG? But, it was too late, as she saw his ID card hanging from his neck

"….ICG? But that would mean….." Tak face turned from confused to shocked,

"WHAT?! You're with them? Dib…I…how could you?!"

"Tak, please, I'm just doing my job!"

"Oh, yeah? Is your job to murder one of my closest friends?!" She asked tearfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

" Creed, That Irken with the golden eyes! Your troops killed him!"

"You mean the one at that gang-shack?"

"YES! And he wasn't a gang-member! He was an innocent person!"

"But then…what was all of that illegal chemistry stuff doing there?"

Tak knew she couldn't tell Dib the truth, it would jeopardize the whole mission. Besides, he killed her and Toby's best friend. He works for ICG. He can't be trusted…yet, she wanted to tell him, have her help her, come with her and Toby. But she knew that couldn't happen…

"Look, Tak, you've got to believe me, I didn't want my body-guard to shoot him, I swear to god!"

"…Then why did you just sit back and let it happen?…"

"…I couldn't talk! The troops were trying to bandage my wounds!…"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT?! YOUR MOUTH STILL WORKED!"

"They muffled me!"

"Oh yeah, you bastard, I _so_ believe you!"

"Please, Tak, I never wanted anyone to get hurt! None of you Irkens! Ever! I'm just trying to do my job!"

"Well guess what Dib. Irkens _do _get hurt in your line of work…"

Dib was about to say something, but was cut off by Tak.

"…And don't say you do care about us Irkens. We're just a different life-form than you, and that's all we'll ever be to you humans."

"Tak, I do care!"

"Fine, jackass, name one, just _one_, Irken you'd call friend. One Irken you would lay your life down for."

Dib wanted to answer, but the only one he could say, would reveal something personnel. So he just stood there, opened mouth, while Tak just glared at him with hatred, which made him feel horrible.

"…I thought so…"

As she turned to away to hide, Dib suddenly shouted it out.

"YOU!"

Tak stopped dead-in her tracks, and turned around to face him.

"What?"

"I would die to save you, Tak!"

" But…Uhh….I…Me?…Why?"

"Because… you're… were my first friend. You talked to me, and was interested in me, even if it was just an act. You made me feel like I belonged…"

Tak just stared at him. It was true at first it was all part of her plan, but after getting to know Dib, she considered him her friend. She felt awful betraying him, and would often think that she _deserved _to float around in that pod for months…But she got the feeling that that wasn't the only reason why Dib would die for her. She was about to say something, but Nigera's voice broke through…

"Boss? Boss? Are you freaking OK in 'ere?"

"Oh crap, It's Nigera!"

"Who?"

"He's my body-guard, the one who killed your friend…"

"WHAT? And you have him work for you?!"

"I can't fire him, ICG won't allow it. If he's doing his job by guarding me, they won't get rid of him because he kills a few Irkens…"

Tak felt hurt. How could humans be so careless?

"But…how…"

"Listen, Tak, I know you're upset with me, but we've just met up again after 20 years. I don't won't to fight, please…"

"…Alright…", she said, exhausted, "It's just that…I've seen so many of my friends die out here…"

Dib sat down beside her, listening intently…

"…And I'm usually sad, I mean It's my own kind. But I didn't really know them, so It's not usually as sad for me. But when I saw Creed die, I just…."

Tak broke out crying, she couldn't help it. Dib took a big emotional risk, and hugged her. He just tried to calm her down, letting her lean on him, and running his hands up and down her back.

"…I know. And I'm sorry…"

Tak felt calmer as he held her, and started to get an interesting feeling inside of her….And we all know what that means….

She stared up at Dib's face, and she could tell how sad he was for her. He didn't want to see her like this, and worst of all, he was the one who _caused _it. He felt horrible. He stared down at Tak's beautiful face, and started to stroke it. Tak felt better, as she almost fell asleep…Thinking about how she would go home soon, how they would track down and get the fluid back, how her and Toby would be back in the MASSIVE…

"…TOBY!…" Tak shouted. How could she forget about him? She grabbed Dib by the collar, and brought him face to face with her.

"Dib!" she cried, "Where's Toby?!"

"…Who?…" Dib had seemed to forget everything else in the world right now except Tak.

" My…uh…friend, Toby! Where is he?"

"Toby…Toby…" Dib said, trying to remember, "Oh! Do you mean Toby Gareth?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"…Don't worry he safe. He's out in…..front….with….Nigera…." Dib started to REALLY remember things now "Oh my God! I have him at gun-point!"

"What?!" Tak said, starting to get lumpy in the throat, "How could you, Dib? Your troops have already killed Creed, how could you let them kill Toby?!"

"He's not dead yet! And I did it because he had illegal stuff in here! And-oh my lord. If they find you, you'll get arrested too!"

"Oh no, no, no!" She wailed, "How could I let him answer the door like that?! I should've stayed with him!"

"Don't worry Tak, I'll find a way to set him free, I won't let them kill him!"

"…You promise?…", She whispered, tears staining her face. Dib brought himself closer to her…

"…Yes. I do…" He whispered back. The two stared at each other, unsure what to do next…

"BOSS!" Nigera's voice became louder, and the sound of foot-steps were heard coming near the door.

"oh crap…" Dib whispered, "He's coming. He must have got worried and come into the shack!"

"Oh god, what are we gonna do?"

"DIB!" His voice trailed in, "Where the freaking hell are you?!"

"Tak, I know you don't want to, but please, hide!"

"What? No way! I hid before, and now Creed is dead, and Toby could be next!"

"Tak, please, just hide. He'll kill you if he finds you! I promise I won't let your friend Toby die, please, Tak, Just go!"

"…Why should I trust you?…"

"…because, uhh, because…."

Dib had nothing. She had every right not to trust him. I mean, look at the facts, he works for ICG, a corporation that just about kills Irkens everyday. But Tak looked at him, and saw the face of the lonely 10-year old human that she befriended, and she knew deep in her heart that she could trust him…

"Dib, you're my friend, and I believe in you." she said smiling. Which caused Dib to smile to, and hug her. She ran away near the end of the huge room, into the darkness, just as she did before. And just in time, since Nigera kicked the door down.

"Boss? Where the hell you've been?" he demanded.

"I…um…Investigating…"

"Didja find anythang about these damn Bastards?"

"Don't call them that!"

"Yeah, well guess what, dey are!"

"No, they are not!"

Nigera looked Dib right in the eyes, a scowl on his face. He sneered. To which, he spoke in a real low manner…

"…Look. It is me job to guide ya, but are you gonna need guarding…from me?"

Dib stared back at him, equally as cold.

"…You and me, are we going to have a problem here in the line of work?…"

"…No. But we might have it outside of it…"

"BOSS!" trailed another troop's voice, "What do wee do with the stupid Bug out 'ere?"

"Oh, dammit, Toby!" Dib's brain screamed, as it echoed throughout his head. And, without delay, he rushed out of the shack.

Nigera stayed for a moment, looking into the darkness of the room. From her hiding space, Tak could get a clear look at the man who killed her best friend. And even though she couldn't prove it, she got the feeling that he was staring directly at her…

***

Dib made his way outside, and stared at the now beaten Irken on the ground, with his hands above his head, scared to death. Dib felt awful. Poor guy. And with that, Dib tried to get the troops to let him go.

"Hey um, buddies," he said to the troops, "I'm going to need your help confiscating this entire Shack's contents."

"Okay, got it" Nigera said from behind Dib, which nearly made him have a heart attack (what is it with those?), "You troops go in, gather everything, leave nuthin'. I will stay here with the Irken, to make sure he doesn't escape…"

"…No, no, I don't think that's necessary. Um, why don't you guys go into the shack and get the stuff, and I will stay here with the Irken."

"I don't Think so, BOSS. That's a soldier job…"

"I know, but, y'know, I can handle it…"

"…Really, Irken-hugger?…", the comment had been said low, but Dib heard it.

"Y'know, in fact, we might as well let this Irken go…"

"WHAT?" Nigera shouted.

"Yeah, well, I mean come on, All we need is the Illegal stuff, I mean we don't need him, right? We'll just get his stuff, and set him free…"

"Dib, that's a violation of code four 718! What the hell are you thinking?!" Louie shouted at him.

"Well…I AM the boss of this Operation…"

"Yeah, to evict 'em, ya don not have dey right to set one free, illegally…"

Dib was about to say something, but he started having a disturbing feeling in his stomach. At first he thought it was because of being so nervous, but he figured it was something else, as he dashed away. He stopped about five-feet away from everyone, and he started heaving his guts out. Louie and the troops (as well as Nigera), and the CG all made their way over to Dib. Louie asked if he was alright, but Dib kept shooing him away, and everyone was shocked when they saw he was pucking up pure, white, vile. Dib nearly collapsed, and two troops had to catch him so he wouldn't pass out on the ground.

Toby saw this, and his omen phase started coming back. He knew that it was starting right know. But, taking the advantage of no soldiers pointing a gun at him, he dashed. He dared not run into his shack, as they could easily follow and capture him. So, he ran down the back alleys of the Shacks. One of the troops noticed this, and started firing in all directions, many of the stray bullets hitting other Irkens…

"Nigera, the one that was harboring the illegal stuff in the shack, he's gone!"

Nigera simply seethed, as the spot where Toby was, was empty. He was going to conduct a search party for him, but it was clear that the 'boss' needed medical attention. So, he just spat on the ground, and cursed under his breath. He ordered a few of the troops to ransack all of the things in the shack, but stated to report back to base after that.

***

Dib was laying in the Truck/Tank, laying on his back in his seat. They had just visited the Doctor, who gave him a proper arm cast, but nothing else. He said there was no explanation for the white upchuck, but to keep an eye on him anyway. Louie watched his friend in concern. Although the Doctor said to rest, Dib wanted to go back to work at ICG. Louie tried to convince him not to, but when he sets his mind to something, he stays with it. That was just the way Dib worked.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Dib looked up at his friend, and nodded.

"…Yeah, I just needed a quick nap is all…"

"Well, we're almost there…"

"…Great, I can't wait to catch up on my research…"

Louie sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"Dib what happened in there?"

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean something happened in that shack, the one you confiscated the cylinder from…"

"Nothing, Louie."

"Dib, I'm your friend. You can tell me…"

"Yeah, well, there's nothing to tell!"

"…Dib, you were throwing up white vile…"

"Nothing happened, okay?! Jesus Christ, Can't you give me a freaking break? I just want to get back to work…"

Louie stared at Dib, who had his arm over his eyes to keep out the sun.

"Dib, please, It's for your own safety…"

"Just freaking slag off! I'm perfectly fine…"

"Uh, Dib?"

"What?" Dib asked, annoyed.

"There's some black stuff coming out of your nose…"

Dib looked startled and felt under his nostrils. When he looked at his fingers, black fluid was on the finger tips. Dib freaked and started wailing…

***

Dib sat at his desk, with a napkin stuffed up his left nostril. He had gotten tense since the up-chucking, and was very jittery. There was no work to be done, but he felt safer around people. He tapped his fingers on his desk, and about the 456th tap, his index finger, all of a sudden, let out a blistering pain. Dib yelped, but covered his mouth. When he looked down, his fingernail for that finger had slipped off, leaving his middle finger a bloody mess. Dib panicked and rapped it around one of the napkins at his desk that was for his nose. He rushed to the bathroom and wondered in awe how his whole fingernail came off. He started feeling pain in his hand, and decided to check to see if any of the other ones were loose. He used his mouth to tug at each and every one of his finger nails on the hand. His other three fingers (including the thumb) were fine, but when he pulled on the pinky, it slipped off as well. Dib, scared half to death now, rushed out, went in his car, and headed home, nearly getting pulled over by an officer at the speed he was going…

Dib Membrane residence:

Dib walked up the steps and hurriedly pounded on the door. Zita opened up, and the entire house was covered in darkness.

"Hi, baby…" She said kissing him. Since the time he spent with Tak, the kiss for some reason meant nothing to him…

"Listen, Honey, there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it, baby?"

"When I was at work, I went into this Irken's shack, and I was sprayed-"

Zita paid no attention, and threw on the lights. All of his co-workers (as well as his father) were there…in party hats. Hanging on the wall was a banner that read 'CONGRATULATIONS!', and there was presents, drinks, and even a cake shaped like ICG headquarters.

"What…What is all this?" Dib asked, completely drained.

"It's a Congratulations party for you, babe! In honor of you getting promoted as head of this operation!" Zita said, kissing him on the lips. He tried to pull away, but knew it was useless.

"You did all this for me?" he asked wearily.

"Yes." Nigera said coldly, stepping in from the shadows, "We did…Boss…"

Dib's stomach started to rumble again, and he needed to use the rest-room. He was

interrupted by several of his Co-workers congratulating him, he thanked them, but still tried to make his way to the toilet. When he was almost there, however, Prof. Membrane pulled him aside to a corner.

"I need to talk to you" he said in a monotone voice.

"But I need to-"

"Now…" he said once again.

They got away from the party, and He pushed Dib up against the wall.

"What the Hell happened out there?"

"What do you mean-"

"You know exactly what the hell I mean. I've been getting reports."

"Good reports?"

"Yes. But I'm talking to you about the _bad _ones."

Dib gulped. He knew what was coming.

"Louie said that something happened in that shack, and now you're getting all sickened up. Puking white vile, Black fluid coming out of your nose. An alien attacked you today, and now you've got a fractured skull, a bandaged eye, and a broken arm. And- what's this?"

He examined Dib's hand that had some band-aids around the fingers.

"My…Fingernails came off…"

"What happened?" he asked angrily.

"Okay….I went into an Irken's shack, and he was a gang-member-"

He suddenly remembered what Tak said, about the one known as Creed being "Innocent".

"Well, he had illegal things. And I found this one silver cylinder, and I got sprayed in the face with it. And now, I'm all fucked up…

"Listen, to many Irkens died out there today. I appointed you head of this operation because I thought you could handle it. But If you are going to disappoint me like all those other times , I will find someone who knows how to deal with this situation…" He sneered, glancing over at Nigera, "Understand?"

"Yes…" Dib said, head hanging low. But his stomach started aching up again and he needed to leave. He apologized to his father, and rushed to the bathroom, ready to up-chuck. Zita saw this and rushed over to his side. She knocked on the door to see if he was okay.

"Babe, you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, sweetie…" Dib's voice trailed out through the door. Dib was NOT fine however, as he was puking up more vile. He rose his head up after washing it with water from the sink, and stared at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and sighed, and when he looked at himself again, his reflection was that of an Irken. He screamed and tumbled backwards, banging his head against the wall. Zita heard the crash, and tried to open the door, only to find It was locked. She called everyone over, explaining what she heard, and immediately everyone tried to kick it down. While everyone was trying to get the door open, Nigera was in the back-round, smiling sadistically. Louie was able to break the door open, by ramming into it with his side. Zita complained that he owed her a new door, but then saw Dib on the ground. Unconscious. With black fluid running down the bash on his head….

_**Author's NOTE: **_There will be more soon, but until then, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Just so you know, I was supposed to be singing that, so if you just read it like I was talking, read it again…NOW…..Dun Dun Da!!!!!)" Also, when Tak nervously refers to Toby as her "friend", It's part of the plot. They're not lovers or anything, but you'll see…


	4. Becoming one

District 10...

_**The slaughtered Non-Humans in this fan-fic were only SOCK PUPPETS.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I just want to say I don't own Invader ZIM or District 9. I only own Toby, Creed, Nigera, Wilt R. Freod, Dr. Novak Roberts, Pam Meerdely, Andy Berland, Walter Dedric, Kelly Flenderson, what's his face, the guy who got killed? Oh, Jordan. Random Irken 3245, The Target Irken; Shoutner, Sema, The irken who got shot by one of Nigera's stray bullets, the two Irkens committing Arson, The angry Irken that was on top of the Chopper, The angry Irken in his shack, the CG, Doctor Frezreeap, The Irken in the dumpster looking for scraps, the irken who killed that guy...**

Admission to the Hospital…

Dib had just collapsed on his Bath-Room floor, causing him to be taken to the Hospital immediately. Louie drove him and Zita there, and was currently waiting with her to hear the results concerning his best friend…

Dib became conscious sometime after the Doctors reeled him into his room. His head was still gushing blood, but pure, black, vile Blood. The Doctors were shocked, and decided the best thing to do was to reopen up his bandaged spot, and get a good look at it. The Nurse also noticed that Dib's arm was lighter than usual. They tore of his sleeve, and saw right where the cast started, were green circular patches. The doctor decided that they should cut off his arm cast as well. And so, they did. And that's where we are now, a nurse unwrapping his head-bandage, and a doctor using a pair of flesh scissors to cut open his cast. Of course, skin was cut too, but they gave him some pain-killers and he was fine…

"Y'know, Doctor?"

"Uh-huh?" The doctor grunted back, obviously trying to focus on his work.

"Before this, there was the same black fluid gushing out of my nose, and my fingernails just seemed to slip off. I mean the whole finger-nail just _came _off."

"I will have to deal about that later…"

"Yeah. It's pretty freaking scary though. I mean I nearly had a heart attack right then and there…"

"Right."

"And….um…also…." Dib lowered his voice so that only the Doctor could hear him, "…The reason I fell in the bath-room, was because I when I looked up in the bath-room mirror, I saw myself as….one of them…."

"One of who?" The doctor said, not even making eye contact, just focusing on cutting Dib's cast off.

"…an Irken…"

He seemed to get interested in what Dib was saying now, and even brought his eyes up to level with his, yet still working on the arm.

"An…Irken…you say?…"

"Yeah."

The doctor looked a bit frightened, but as a Doctor, he was required to stay calm.

"Do not worry, Mr. Membrane, That might have just been a mild case of paranoia. You should be okay. I might have to look in your personal records if I am to write you a prescription for that…"

"…Oh, I don't want some medical drugs. My state of mind is great. It's probably just from the stress at work y'know?"

"Believe me, I'm stressed out at my job too…right now…listening to you…"

"Damn! His head is so Big!"

"My head is not BIG!" Dib shouted at the Nurse.

"Trust me, it is. That's why this is taking so long…"

Dib merely sighed. For years people have told him his head was big, and he would always lose his battles on that subject. So he figured he wouldn't win now, so why complain?

"Yeah, well, Mr. Membrane, I can assure that you are not an Irken, and you never, ever, will be-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!", the Nurse screamed. The scream went right in Dib's ear, which was pretty much shocked now. He used his spare hand to cover his ear, but as he did, his fingers felt something strange on the top of his head. It felt like….

"ANTENNAS!" He screamed. Indeed, in the middle of his scalp were a pair of Antennas that you would find on a male Irken. However, these Antennas of his actually looked like two-separate versions of his Scythe dew. But, that didn't stop him from screaming.

"What the Hell has happened to my head?!" He yelled. He jerked his arm that was in the cast to see, to his absolute horror, that his hand only had three-fingers on an entirely green arm…

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed, "I HAVE AN IRKEN ARM! DOCTOR, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

The Doctor tried to calm Dib down, but he was too psychotic at the moment. The Nurse had to pin him down so that he couldn't leave his bed. The Doctor pulled an antistatic face-cup (I forget what those are called. Y'know, the plastic mask that goes over your nose and mouth) and Dib started to calm down as the anesthetic started to sink in….

Zita and Louie waited, sitting on the floor by other patient's in beds, waiting for the results of Dib. And then…

"ATTENTION ALL PATIENTS, DOCTORS, NURSES, AND ANYBODY WHO IS VISITING THE HOSPITAL!" Loud Speakers boomed, "EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! THERE IS A HIGHLY DANGEROUS, AND POSSIBLY CONTAGIOUS PATIENT HERE IN ROOM SECTION 345! EVACUATE!"

And with that, out of nowhere, Troops from ICG rushed in from one of the halls. You see, do to some Irken related injuries, ICG keeps some troops in the hospital to confirm if it is an Irken matter…

Louie and Zita watched as the troops ran to the Hospital section were Dib was.

Dib was not calm anymore, and it took 10 Doctors to hold him down. The troops came in and saw his Antennas and his Arm.

"Oh my lord…" one of them said as he stared at Dib, "Get this patient to ICG! I repeat, get this Patient to ICG!"

They moved the Doctors out of the way and used much, much, much more force then they ever could.

Louie and Zita started to get curious.

One of the troops brought out a type of ICG body bag, but with tiny holes so if someone was in there, they could breathe.

Louie and Zita started to walk over to where Dib was nervously.

They zipped up the body-bag with him in it, screaming as loud as he could…

They dashed over to where he was, pushing anybody who was in front of them out of their way…

The troops put Dib, who was in the ICG body bag, on a Gurney, strapping him in even so. He screamed, but the Troops ignored. Louie and Zita made their way over but was stopped by one of the Troops.

"What's going on here?!" She shouted, "Where's Dib!!!??"

"Ma'am, please, you'll have to step back-"

"I'm with ICG!" Louie shouted, holding up his idea card, "I know you guys are from the same place, so am I, let us through!"

"I'm sorry sir, this is out of your hands" The Troop said as calm as he could.

"OUT OF MY HANDS!? I'M A FREAKING HIGHER RANK THAN YOU! LET ME THROUGH!!!"

They wheeled Dib out from behind the blocker. The two saw him strapped into the gurney, screaming and trying to find a way out of the bag…

"DIB!!!" She screamed…

ICG headquarters:

All Dib could remember was that he had Irken body-parts now, and that he was zipped up in a black bag. Then, darkness. That's all he could see. Darkness. He could feel himself rolling on something, then being placed in a type of nice, cozy seat. And then he passed out.

"hello?" He asked, his throat hoarse from screaming. No answer. From anyone. Anywhere. Just darkness. He could make out that there were holes cut into something around his mouth, so he figured he was wrapped up in something. He couldn't move his eyes where the holes were, as he was already cramped in there. Then, suddenly, he heard a zipping noise by the top of his head, where, by the way, his new antennas were being cramped up against the, well, whatever the hell he was in. He didn't know. But anyway, the zipping sound got louder, and there was an actual zipper! (Gasp! An exiting twist!) The person unzipping the sack of ICG only unzipped it to the end of his neck. It was a doctor. He had the words ICG printed across his uniform's chest. He was wearing a gas-mask and plastic purple gloves…

"…Hold still…" the muffled voice from inside the mask spoke. He pulled out a shot from his pocket and injected the needle right into Dib's neck…

Darkness…again…

When Dib woke up, he was in restraints on an operating table. He had a cotton ball strapped in his mouth so he couldn't speak. He didn't even have the energy to struggle. All he could hear were voices. Voices all around him. All he could see were doctors in Gas Masks (You know, the ones with the hoods and the little clear window?) and Radiation suits. He just stared, panting heavily as Doctors used instruments to poke his newly transformed arm and his antennas.

"Doctor Frezreeap?" A nurse spoke to one of the doctors across the room looking at X-ray scans of Dib.

"Yes?" he said, speaking up.

"I think you should see this…"

She held up the silver cylinder in a ICG bag.

"One of the troops handed it in, they said it might be connected to Dib Membrane…"

Frezreeap took the bag and examined it. Dib just stared at it, his eyes squinting in anger (Just so you know, he still has a bandage on his right eye…)

Later….

One of the doctors was hosing him off with cold water, which burned his arm. He screamed in pain….

The security cameras of the hospital located in ICG showed Dib going through Cat-Scans, taking X-rays, and urinating in tiny cups to send to the Lab…

Hours Later…

One of the Doctors pushed Dib, who was strapped to a Gurney once more, minus being in the body bag, through a room that had other doctors that were wearing hooded Gas-Masks and in Radiation Suits. But, something was different. Dead Irken corpses were hanging from the ceiling. Doctors dissected Irken bodies, pulling out their bones and vital Organs. Examining their PAKs, ect.

"…What…What is this?…"

The Doctor did not answer and just kept pushing him ahead…

"What are you doing to these Irkens?" Dib asked again, horrified. The Doctor remained silent. They were doing this to the Irkens? All this time when he ever felt sorry for them, he thought "It's for their own good" , and It was all a lie? They were being used like Frogs in a Science class. Experiment on. And so, he shut his eyes with all of his might, not wanting to see the horrors before him…

***

The Doctors began doing tests on him. More, horrible, horrible, painful tests on him.

"Nerve reaction to Arm test." the Doctor said to the Security Camera that was filming them.

"…Nerve reaction?…Arm?…What are you going to do?…" Dib asked wearily. The Doctor pulled out a shot.

"Just a little test." He replied firmly. He slowly stuck the shot into his Irken arm, to which Dib screamed as the sharp needle pierced through his skin, tearing through the muscles inside. (Wow. Scary shot)

Professor Membrane and Jasper Nolap (Head Medical researcher of Irkens at ICG) watched this on the screen in a monitoring room.

"You see that?" Jasper quirked, "That's a _strong _pain reaction. That means the nerves have fused. I mean, they're almost completely integrated. That could possibly mean…"

He glanced at the Professor, who knew what he was talking about. He nodded, and Jasper smiled evilly…

Dr. Novak Roberts:

"From what I heard, Dib Membrane, head Scientist of ICG, has been, umm, fused, with an Irken's DNA, and his arm is now one of theirs. And, he also seems to have Antennas implanted onto his head. I'm not sure how he has gotten this way, but he has. And remember when I mentioned in a previous interview that the Irkens can only operate their weaponry because it's biologically wired? Well, If they have a man that is now half Irken, do you really think that they are not going to see if he can operate it?"

"Test one, Irken stabilizer battle-stealth, model 6789000." A Scientist wearing safety goggles and a sweatshirt said to the CG. Dib was in a chair, looking completely pale and sick. His eyes could barley stay awake, and all he wanted to do was vomit. Kind of like when your pregnant, but that was for a good cause. When your body is being sabotaged when you're having a baby, at least it's worth it, but he was in complete and utter pain, and his reward is that he would be turning into another species…

Two Scientists arranged a dead Chicken hanging from a meat-hook on a Target Range, and three other Scientists got an Irken designed Gun (that was held in place by four metal poles coming from the ground that met up with each other, creating a little metal pouch that a heavy gun could rest in) and pulled Dib's Irken arm and wrapped his finger around the trigger.

"….Excuse me? Does my Girl-friend know where I am?….I don't want her to worry. Does she know?…..Please…Answer me…."

"CLEAR THE RANGE!" the man screamed. The Scientists cleared, "Testing! 5...."

"…Please…"

"…4.…"

"I don't want to be here…"

"…3..."

"Listen to me…"

"…2.…"

"Answer…"

"…1!…"

He used a type of taser to shock Dib in the chest. He screamed and pulled the trigger on impulse. It worked, and the Gun fired a type of Orange beam that vaporized the Target instantly…

The Professor and Jasper were watching in amazement the monitoring room.

The Scientist in the Sweatshirt clapped, and ordered the Scientists to grab another one. The other Scientists grabbed the old gun and replaced it with a new one. Other Scientists got more objects to hang from the Meat-Hook.

"Test two, Irken Battle-Mech Ray-Stunner, model 89000123! CLEAR THE RANGE!"

Dib however, did not pull the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Man screamed, "Pull the trigger!"

"No…I will not…"

"What did you say about your Girl-friend?"

"I want her to know where I am so she doesn't get worried-"

"Screw your Girl-Friend! She can go to hell for all I Care! Now PULL!"

"No Sir, I will not! And don't you ever talk about her like that again! You sick, bastard!"

"What did you just say? You don't talk to me like that! Now, pull damn you, pull!"

"I said No!"

"DO IT!"

"NEVER!"

"Alright, screw this" he said, "hand me the Taser!"

Another Scientist handed him the one he previously had.

"What are you doing with that?"

"CLEAR THE RANGE!!!"

"Sir, I said, What are you going to do with that- AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as the man used it to shock him the chest once more. He pulled the Trigger again, and the gun blew out a type of green fire. It was a success. The Scientists clapped and laughed and the Man ordered to replace the gun again with another one…

Test three…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

Test four…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target Neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

Test five…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

Test six…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

Test seven…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

Test eight…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

Test nine…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

Test ten…

ZAP.

Screaming.

Target neutralized.

Success.

Another one.

It went on for hours. Dib was in horrible pain. It was unbearable.

"This has been a great success." the Man quirked, "But we need _moving _targets now…"

The Scientist nodded to the Man in the Sweatshirt…

"I've prepared one…"

The man smiled evilly and sent the scientist out to get it. He then went up to Dib.

"We have one gun test left. You'll get to stop this soon."

Dib merely stared at the man with hard intensity…

The Scientist came back, but he had a gun. (A Human gun by the way) he was forcing an Irken with an X painted across him to the Target Range.

"…What are you doing to that Irken?…" Dib asked, nearly passing out from all of the pain…

The Scientist shoved the scared Irken onto the range, who was holding his hands up in the air. Dib begged them not to make him do this, but they ignored him. They took another gun out and placed his fingers around the trigger…

"….Please! I'll shoot a chicken! I'll shoot a Pig! Please! Don't make me do this! He didn't do anything!"

"CLEAR THE RANGE!!!!" the man shouted. Dib was still begging, but they didn't care.

As the Irken looked at Dib, he remembered how he got here…

***

"_Hey! You damn-ass Irken! Get back here now! You have to pay for those Chipz!"_

_The Irken ran with a bag in his hand._

_The Irken's name was Shoutner. He ran all the way to his Shack, hoping that they wouldn't catch him._

"_That freaking Irken!" one of the gang members shouted, "he keeps stealing our merchandise! God! I just want to put an ax in his PAK!"_

"_He won't be able to get away with it forever! YOU HEAR ME!? WE'LL FIND YOU, you worthless piece of CRAP!!!!"_

_Shoutner ran into his Shack. He wanted to be able to take more than just chips. He needed Soda, or Doughnuts. A bag of Chips would barley be enough to feed Sema…_

_He made his way to his Shack, and swung open the door. He raced inside and slammed it. He laid down on his "Couch." This was the seventh time this week that he stole something from one of Wilt R. Freod's scam stands. And It was only enough to keep them from starving. He knew it would be better to stash it up, but she was always so hungry…_

"_Daddy!" a tiny female voice broke through, "You find some yummies?"_

"_Yes Sweetie" He spoke, "Daddy found some."_

"_Can we split it now?"_

_He turned his head to see his daughter staring up at him with her big Green eyes, and smiled._

"_Y'know what, Sema?"_

"_What, Daddy?"_

"_Daddy's not that hungry. Why don't you have the bag?"_

"_no."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to have it if it's gonna make your tummy hungry. I don't want to be full if you not full…"_

_He smiled, and patted her on the head. He opened the bag, and they both reached in and grabbed some. He ate his slowly, but she gobbled hers down. He offered her his, but again, she rejected. _

"…_Just like her mum…" he thought. He sighed. He missed her._

"_What wrong daddy?"_

"…_I'm just thinking about your mum, Sema" he said, not eating his chips, " She was murdered her on Earth…"_

"_By da' bad humans?"_

"_Yes. By them…"_

"_Oh…"_

_He stared into space, thinking of his past companion…_

"_What was she like?" Sema's voice broke into his thoughts._

"_Hhhhhmmmm?" He asked._

"_What was Mommy like?"_

"_So you wanna know about your mum?"_

_She nodded…_

"_Well, we met on the Massive. She was a very kind and beautiful Irken. We fell in love almost instantly. We didn't get a lot of alone time together, seeing how we were in the presence of every other Irken that has ever existed. But, we did everything we could to be alone for awhile. And we did. And then, she gave me you…"_

"_What she looked like?"_

"_Well, you get most of your looks from her…"_

"_I can't see me self…"_

"_Well, she had a great smile, the most gorgeous face I have ever seen, and the deepest Green eyes that have ever existed…"_

"…_I miss her…"_

"…_So do I, sweetie, so do I…"_

_Shoutner had gotten sad because of this, and he could see Sema was still starving. So, he did what he always did when she was hungry but didn't want him to give her his. He reached his right arm over her when she wasn't looking up at him, and tapped her on her left shoulder. She looked over to her left to see nothing, and he placed his chips in her hands. When she turned back, she saw him acting like he already ate his, and looked down at her empty hands to find more. She didn't think they could be his, and just came to the conclusion that she had just miscounted how many she had. He smiled at this, but could tell she was still going to be hungry…_

"…_Oh Jenny" he thought, "I don't know what to do any more. Sema's starving and I can't keep stealing, but I'm poor. I don't even have enough monies for what I just stole today…"_

_He looked at his starving daughter, and knew what he must do…_

"_I can't keep stealing like this" he thought again, "I need to steal much…much…more…"_

_And with that, he stood up from where he was resting, and walked over to the wall to his left, near the door. He slid his fingers over a certain panel of, errr, metal, I guess, and ripped it open. Inside was a huge, 5-foot long Butcher Knife hanging by it's handle on a rope that was tied to a nail pounded in there. He tore it off and clenched it into his fist. He opened the door, walking very carefully out, as if someone was about to jump him…_

"_Daddy? Where you going?"_

"_Daddy has to do something very important right now…"_

"_Can I come?"_

"…_No…" he replied coldly, "You must stay. I'm am going, you are not. Now, shut the door and keep it closed and locked."_

_She nodded and shut it. He made his way, staying very close too the wall of his shack…_

_***_

_ICG trucks, or tanks, (They look like both, alright?) drove into District 10. Irkens scurried all over, afraid of dying today._

_Professor Membrane got out of one of the trucks/tanks. He looked at District 10 with hard intensity, It's appearance reflecting in his mighty goggles. He made his way pass all the shacks, all of the garbage, all of the frightened Irkens…_

"_Damn Irkens" he thought to himself, "they live like filthy insects. All of this garbage and unsafe living hazards must be paradise for them"_

_He shook his head in disgust. Some of the Troops got out of some of the Trucks/tanks and walked by his side to protect him. They made their way to a stand where a man was yelling at some of the Irkens in the line…_

"_That'll be fifty monies!"_

"_WHAT?! Just for a box of Doughnuts!?"_

"_Yeah, well, if you don't like that, you can complain to my friends here…"_

_Suddenly, some of the scam operators got up from where they were either sitting or working and pulled out some guns, pointing it directly at the Irken._

"_Okay! Okay!" he begged, "I'll pay!"_

_He handed the man some monies, and started to walk away, but one of the Troops of ICG tripped him. His Doughnuts rolled on the floor getting all muddy, but he ate them desperately. He was starving. The stand operators merely laughed at his pain._

"_Look at him! Just like a screwed little cockroach!"_

_They laughed again._

"_It's what you get you Bastards. Living like this all the time, giving my son some type of disease that's turning him into one of you filth-bags!" The Professor thought…_

_The professor made his way up to the front of the line by pushing all of the Irkens out of the way. The troops helped a lot by Cole-Cocking the Irkens in the line. He got up to the front of the line, where he was immediately pissed off by the operator._

"_Hey! Whatcha want? I got to make a profit here, so freaking hurry up!"_

"_Sir, I'll have you know that my intensions are not to eat here."_

"_Well, then freaking get out of the way! I have costumers t-"_

"_Listen, I'll get straight to the point. I know about some of the illegal Irken weapons your gang has been harboring. I know that there will soon be investigations, I-"_

"_Don't t'ink ya should be talkin' like dat 'round here." He said, pulling out a gun and holding it to the Professor's forehead._

"_Don't think you should be doing that either."_

_He snapped his fingers, and one of the troops shot him right in the chest. All of the other gang-members rose up and pulled their guns out, but the troops out-numbered them._

"_Now" he said to the rest of them, "Let's not end up the same way as your friend did."_

_The rest of them let go of their guns._

"_Okay. Now we're on the same page. Listen here, I know all of you have been doing certain things here that, could say, get your asses tossed in federal Prison. I know your gang has been harboring illegal Irken-designed weapons, since the Irkens have hid a lot of them, and ICG hasn't been able to confiscate ALL of them, and they probably trade you some for large amounts of food. Now, I could have my troops go in there and find everything or I could turn the other way for now…"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_My son has been infected with a disease that is turning him into an Irken-"_

"_Holy sh-"_

"_Shut it. I'm not sure if it's contagious or not…"_

_The people at the stand immediately wiped themselves off, fearing they might have gotten it from being around Irkens all day._

"_But we are testing to see if he can operate their weaponry."_

"_Son of a bitch-"_

"_If you do not shut the freaking hell up, You will be dead soon."_

_He was instantly quiet._

"_Now, we have dead objects for him to test on, but, after a while, that gets too, "fake." So, what we need is a live target…"_

_Shoutner made his way towards the snack stands. He knew in the shack behind them, that's where they loaded them all. So, he put the knife in his mouth and moved in the shadows of District 10. He rolled on the ground, and flipped himself back up. He hid in some piles of trash. He saw the stand operators talking to the people from ICG._

"_What the-? ICG? Here?! And talking to them! Have I caused that much trouble with me' stealing?" He thought to himself, "Well…I'm gonna be causing a lot more trouble than stealing right now…"_

_He crawled on the ground very lowly. Most of the Irkens had gone inside already because of the arrival of a certain agency._

_He kept very close to the walls once he was about 20 feet from the stand. They hadn't noticed him yet because they were still talking to ICG. So, he was able to slip through the door located on the side of their shack…_

"_So what you are saying, is that you want us to find a live target for you? Why can't you just capture one yourself?"_

"_Because, The Governor has issued that no one of our rank is to kill an Irken without reason. And if they found out we were killing an Irken just to test something, It would end up in lawsuits, paperwork, and lay-offs, and I just can't handle that. But, if you guys had a __**wounded**__ Irken that we should, uh, say put out of it's misery?"_

_***_

_He made his way through the shack but kept diving by boxes to hide behind them. In this particular human-gang shack, there was lots and lots of empty boxes. But from his hiding place he saw two humans talking about something as they walked out of his view. You could only see so much from where he was hiding. But… he DID have his knife to defend himself, so he rose up from behind the eons of boxes to see the mother load. A huge pile consisting of hundreds, possibly THOUSANDS of snacks. He could barley contain his excitement. He would have enough to feed him and Sema for an entire decade!_ _He waited for the Humans to leave, and as soon as they went into the other room, he jumped onto the mountain of junk-food. He stuffed his pockets, and when he ran out of room, he grabbed one of the big empty boxes and started piling them in…_

_***_

"_But where would we even get one?"_

"_You have customers every day, right?"_

"_Hey, you're right, man! We could just shoot the first one we see after he pays!"_

"_Exactly"_

_***_

_Shoutner had almost filled up the box. He was happy. He wouldn't have to steal for a very long time. If Jenny was alive, he could feed her too._

_Jenny._

_This was exactly the kind of thing she hated. Stealing. She never thought it was right. She agreed that sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures, but she hated it. And he was doing it. He had been doing it nearly 10 times every week since they came to Earth. And now, he was stealing the mother-load. She would have been so disappointed if she was alive. She wouldn't want Sema to go hungry, but she wouldn't want to have to steal to survive._

_He looked down at the snacks in the box. He didn't know if he could do this. He knew he needed it, but he didn't know if he could go through with it._

"_HEY!" A voice shouted behind him, "What the hell are you doing, you damn bug?!"_

_He turned to see the two humans were back and they were angry. He didn't even say anything, he just ran._

"_HEY! COME BACK HERE!"_

_The man fired his gun at him, but missed. The operators outside heard this and ran inside to see what was happening in their base of one of their many scams._

_The man fired again, but missed once more. Shoutner dove into a pile of boxes. The other gang-members stepped in._

"_What the Hell is going on here?"_

"_This damn Irken is trying to steal our merchandise!"_

"_IN HERE!?" he screamed, "IN ARE MAIN SOURCE OF OPERATION OF THIS PARTICULAR SCAM! I-" he suddenly realized something, "It's him again, isn't it?"_

"_Who?"_

"_That damn Irken who keeps stealing from our stand out there to get food for his bratty little kid!"_

_Shoutner clenched his teeth in rage, but remained silent._

"_I didn't get a good look at him-"_

"_I KNOW IT'S YOU! COME OUT OF HERE!" he hollered, "YOU STUPID WORTHLESS BASTARD! YOU LEECH! STEALING TO TRY AND FEED FOOD FOR YOUR FREAKING FAMILY!" he shouted as he made his way through mountains of empty card-board._

_Shoutner clenched the knife in his fist._

"_OH WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE A COMPLETE FAMILY! WONDER WHY?"_

_Shoutner cried a little, but still had a scowl on his face._

'_BECAUSE I'M THE ONE…WHO HAPPENED TO KILL YOUR WIFE!" he screamed, approaching Shoutner's pile of boxes he was hiding under. But, that was the last straw for him. He was the one responsible for Jenny's death? Just as the Gang-member was about to check under that particular pile of broken up empty shipping packages, Shoutner swarmed out from under and stabbed him right in the stomach. He stared into his eyes as they dilated, as he was slowly dying. Then he came up real close to him, and whispered "That's for killing her." He then yanked it out of him and he fell to the ground, dead. The others were horrified that one of their members died. And, without hesitating, one of them shot him in the arm. Shoutner fell to the ground also, but he was not dead. The other members grabbed him and beat him. Badly. The one that shot him in the arm pointed the gun directly at his head._

"_I'm gonna blow your stupid Irken skull apart." He said, seething, "It's going to be splattered everywhere, just like a Target…on a range…"_

_He suddenly smiled sadistically in a thought to avenge his friend._

"_Keep him here on the ground!" He shouted to the others. Shoutner struggled but it was just followed by more beating. The one who just shot him went outside to Professor Membrane._

"_What the hell happened in there?"_

"_Nothing. But do I have the Target Irken for you."_

***

And so, he recalled what had happened the day before, and he knew he was going to die. Dib cried out not to make him do this, but the man just took out his taser. Shoutner did a short Irken prayer to himself that Sema would be safe. The man counted down from five once more, and as he reached 1, Shoutner's last thought was "See you soon, Jenny."

ZAP.

Screaming.

Dib screamed as the gun fired, and completely disincarnated the poor Irken. He was traumatized. The man as well as the rest of the scientists clapped.

Target Neutralized.

Success.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Good job." he said, patting the still traumatized Dib on the back. He ordered him to be un-strapped, and one of the Scientist did just that. He was still shocked.

"Oh come on" the man said, "It was just a stupid Irken. You did great, we might have to do more tomorrow-"

Once Dib's Irken hand was unstrapped, he sliced the man's throat, killing him instantly.

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed at the corpse, "DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU ANTI-CHRIST! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT IRKEN! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT IRKEN!"

The scientist rushed over and holded him down, while he was still screaming.

***

Dib was strapped onto a cold, metal operating table. He could barley see anything but a blinding light, since they had a lamp pointed directly at his eyes. But he heard voices, familiar voices.

"You're running out of time, Professor."

Jasper's voice.

"This is the key stage in the metamorphosis. His DNA is in perfect balance between that of a human and a Irken, And as the infections spread, the transformation becomes permanent. Worst of all, his mind is being biologically wired to the Irkens; He will start to feel sorry for them I. E. killing that weaponry scientist for having him kill that test Irken, and start to crave the Junk-Food they eat, he might even have desires for the females…"

Dib already had a desire for one. But he was in love with her far before any of this…

"How long does he have left until that stage is complete?"

Membrane's voice.

"At this rate, I'd say…about a month."

"What will happen then?"

"That's not important, what's important is that we harvest what's left of him while we can…"

Dib started to get scared crapless and reached for his father's hand. He couldn't see where he was due to the blinding light in his eye (remember, other one is still bandaged) but after feeling nothing but air and the operation table, he finally found his father gloved hand. He may have been 30 now, but he still needed comfort from his dad. However, despite Dib holding his hand tightly, his dad wasn't holding back…

"Dad?"

"This body represents thousands of millions, maybe billions of dollars worth of Bio-technology"

Dr. Frezreeap's voice.

"There are People out there. Governments, corporations, who would kill for this chance."

"Will he survive the procedure?"

"I'm afraid not, Professor, We need everything. Tissue, bones, blood, skin, hair. There will be literally nothing left of him. Maybe a little puddle of grease from when he laying here 'cause he's kind of dirty, but then the nurse comes and cleans it up, and you know."

"Please….no…dad…"

"I would have to handle it…"

"But professor, you're great at that stuff, they'll believe anything you say. You are the world's smartest man, and you are the founder of ICG. The Government is on your side. We would be able to spring forth new technology with all of his, well, all of him! You've got nothing to lose. Except your only son…"

"Dad…I…your son…." he begged weakly. All he could see was light, he didn't hear anything from his father. Maybe he punched the Doctor for suggesting such a thing…but Dib was still holding his hand, and he could feel it wasn't moving. Was he thinking about it?

"Alright. Lets do it. I give you full permission."

"Thank you sir."

"…What?….No….no!…." he pleaded, nearly passing out. His dad didn't love him. And he never did. But now he realized it for sure. He just thought it was because he didn't like "real" science, but no, he just didn't love him. He was going to let his own son die, and he was okay with it!

"DAD!" He cried, but no answer. He could tell he was still there, but he wasn't answering. And then he said it….

"…My poor insane son…"

"You did da' right 'ting."

……..Nigera's voice……..

***

Membrane's Press Conference:

"My son, Dr. Dib Membrane, has come down with a terrible disease. Due to contamination from those horrible alien beings known as the Irkens, he has now gotten a nasty infection…"

***

"What we are going to do" Frezreeap spoke, to the CG, "Is open up his chest cavity…"

***

"…His infections are spreading all over his body."

"Prof. Membrane! Prof. Membrane!" One paparazzo asked, "just how bad is his infections?"

"…Well I wanted to avoid this, but….He is starting to turn into one of them…"

The Paparazzi were shocked and swarmed with questions. Zita was in the audience, tearing up at what her possible future father-in law was saying…

***

"…And then, once we open that up, we will go straight into the heart…"

"PLEASE! DON'T!" Dib begged…

***

"Membrane! Is there anyway to reverse the affects of your son?"

Zita prayed that there would be a 'yes'

"The doctors are trying the best they can…"

***

A nurse tried to give Dib his anesthetic, but he was screaming and struggling too hard…

"Doctor! He's struggling too much for me to get him to breathe in the anesthetic!"

"…Who says he needs any?…"

***

"…He is undergoing a special operation to try and uhh, 'reverse', the effects" The professor lied.

"Membrane!" one of the other paparazzos screamed, "Will he be able to survive it?…"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take…"

***

Dib screamed. The Doctor advanced on him, scalpel in hand.

"Okay" He spoke again to the CG, "We are now going to cut are way in there. Ready?"

Two of the other Doctors had some surgical tools ready to pierce the skin. Dib was screaming for them not to do this.

"HEY YOU!" he screamed at the CG, who was filming, "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS!!! AHHHH!!! HELP ME!!!!!"

The CG just kept filming. Three of the other Doctors tried to hold him down, because even though he was restrained on the ankles, wrists, and waist, everything else was in the clear to move. He moved his knees up and down as much as he could to try and knee the doctors in the groin, or head-butt them in the face when they were low enough looking down at him, ect. But it was useless. The Doctors overpowered him. Just as Frezreeap was about to open him up, Dib managed to get his Irken hand out of it's wrist-strap and slice his face off. The blood splattered all over the walls. One of the other Doctors picked up a pair of medical-scissors to try and stab him, but Dib caught his hand just in time, as the scissors were just an inch away from his eye. He twisted the doctor's wrist and he screamed in agony, to which Dib pulled the guy's arm down to his waist and slammed his face down on his knee. He fell to the ground knocked out. Dib was able to untie the rest of his straps and slide off the table. He fell on top of his stomach and grabbed the females Doctor's ankle and pull her down to the ground also. He stood up and was socked in the jaw by another one. He grabbed Dib by the Antennas, causing him to scream in pain. He yanked hard. Dib nearly passed out from all of the agony. The doctor kneed him in the crotch. He slouched over breathing heavily. He then spied a tiny medical rolling table with many shots standing upright on it. He then was able to summon up the strength to knock the Doctor onto the table, where it impaled him through his chest. The CG ran away, leaving his camera behind. Dib then looked around to see one more doctor coming at him. He ducked, and the last Doctor slammed into the wall. However, he slammed into the alarm Button. The sirens started blazing. Dib knew he only had one chance to get away. But he needed leverage. He grabbed the Doctor by his shirt and held a scalpel to his throat. The troops came and pointed their guns at him, but realized he had a hostage.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" He shouted at them.

"DO WHAT HE SAYS!" the doctor begged.

"Hey" one of the Troops said, trying to calm Dib down, "Just put him down. There's no need to kill anyone-"

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! NOW DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS!"

The Troops had no choice and dropped them to the ground, raising their hands up into the air.

Dib made his way over to the room's exit and dropped his hostage. He ran through the darkened hallway. Alone.

***

The Paparazzi swarmed, still recording, video-taping, and writing down all of their own versions of the story. Suddenly, the Professor got a call. He signaled that it would be just a second, and opened up his Cell-Phone.

"You have Membrane."

His face went from oblivious to angry.

"What?"

the press listened.

"Escaped? How?"

they listened more intensely

"I'll be there in five minutes. Get the troops ready"

He made his way out of there, but was still being swarmed by the news crew asking for what had just happened.

Zita stayed. Unsure what to do next. Would Dib be okay? Was he really turning into an Irken? Would he survive his operation? What if he did, but the affects of his transformation were irreversible? Would she even _want _him to survive if that happened?

***

Helicopters swarmed all over. Tanks and Trucks were on the streets. Troops were marching out, looking everywhere. For him.

He made his way out of the Hospital, looking all around. He ran through the streets, trying to stay hidden. He had only been out five minutes, and already all of ICG was looking for him. He stayed in the grassy plains, crawling on his stomach. He found an old trash bag and rapped his Irken arm up in it, as well as an old baseball cap and placed it firmly on his head to cover his antennas. Even though they were sore from that Doctor pulling on them, he still had to keep them cramped up inside there.

He ran.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

He was running away.

Away from the law.

Away from ICG.

Away from Zita.

But….did he actually _want _to run away from her? Was he happy with her? Did he want to spend the rest of his life with her? Or did he want to be with someone else? He didn't know why these thoughts were racing through his head, but they were. None the less, he had to hide. Now. He raced down an Alleyway. He dove behind Trash-Cans and Dumpsters. He had to head home. It was the Safest place he could think of. As he raced there, he stopped dead in his tracks. ICG was there. All over the place. They were swarming like Ants to honey. Figures it'd be the first place they'd look. He hid behind one of their Tanks. Agents were all over. Digging up his yard, asking Zita questions, pawing through his stuff.

"DAMMIT!" He soon covered his mouth in hope that no one heard him.

They didn't.

He reached into his pockets, hoping to find a snack. He hadn't eaten in a day and a half, due to the incident with the fluid.

That fluid.

The whole reason he was like this.

That damn Irken Toby. He was the one who was the boss of that operation.

But then again, Tak could've been.

No. He didn't believe that.

But she was probably helping him.

He knew it deep down.

But then why did he not care? Why was he only angry at the one known as Toby? Why wasn't he mad Tak?

His heart told him why….

"Why!?", his mind shouted, "Why do I care for in that way? She's a freaking Irken! Besides, I'm in love with Zita! She's my soul mate!"

But then again, what if she wasn't?

These were the thoughts that raced through his head.

And then he found it…

Not a snack, but something even better. His cell-phone.

"Oh, thank you lord" he said, trembling. He opened it up and dialed his house's number. He lifted it up to his ear and listened. It rang for awhile.

"Pick up, pick up"

It went to the answering machine. He swore to himself.

"Hi, this is Zita" Zita's recorded voice echoed on the phone, "And Dib" his own recorded voice echoed, "We can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message!"

His eyes began to tear up. They sounded so happy. So free. Little did he know that he would start to turn into an Alien and become a fugitive. As these thoughts raced through his mind, it beeped.

"Hello, Zita?" he asked into the phone, "I'm not sure if you're hearing this, but something has happened to me babe. I don't know what, but it did. I'm outside as I am saying this. I'll probably be gone by the time you do hear this. I'm very scared and need help. Please, if you're there, pick up-"

He was interrupted as he heard the phone being picked up.

"Oh thank god" he said to himself, "Zita?"

"….No, Boss…."

Dib nearly fainted once he heard the cold, dark, voice of his former body-guard. Without even thinking, he dashed. He didn't care if they saw him. He needed to get away. A man that was about to brutally murder him now knew his location; and it wasn't far. As he was running, he heard Nigera's voice shout louder than the man above: "HE'S OUT FRONT!" everyone who was there looked around and saw him running down the street.

"Hey!" one of the Troops shouted, "STOP!"

(Oh yeah, like Dib's gonna listen.)

***

He ran down the streets of Johannesburg. People nearly struck him while driving.

"Watch where you are going!" most people shouted at him. He didn't care. He often had to jump onto the hood of the car and roll off.

People pointed. Some screamed. A strange man with antennas and a trash bag wrapped around one arm in a patient's hospital clothing was shoving them out of the way. He passed stores, parks, restaurants. He was not safe at any of them. Then, the tanks came. ICG tanks, shooting all over, trying to get him. Oh, how he had come to hate that corporation. And to think, he once worked there! No wonder Tak hated him.

Tak.

His mind kept wondering back to her. He knew why, but kept telling himself it wasn't true, that he was in love with Zita, but he couldn't help it.

***

He was now running down a cold, dark alleyway. He had lost the Tanks. For now. He knew there might be one place he could hide. It would be risky, but he would doubt anyone would find him there. But getting there would be tough. Hopefully Tak could help him reverse all of this. But for now, he needed a place where he wouldn't be killed. Why he was going to District 10 then, I'll never know. (joke! And it is FUNNY!) But seriously, It was hard as hell getting there. So, he kept in the alleys mostly. It was dark, so he figured that he wouldn't be caught. Plus, if the tanks tried to go through a narrow alley-way like that, they would explode. It was dusk, almost nighttime. He had to get moving quickly. He was forced to come out into the streets, but he could make out his destination in the distance. But, it was still very far away. He was keeping low, but then he heard them. The tanks. They were coming this way. He needed to hide. Now. He searched around, and saw a conveyance store. It was still open. He rushed inside and slammed the door.

He tried to cover himself up with a blanket that he found in an alley, since his Cap came off and people could see his antennas. The clerk studied him. Judging just by looking at him, he came to the conclusion that he was broke and homeless.

"Hey buddy!" he shouted at him, "I want you out of my store'! You are obviously homeless, and I don't want you loitering around in here! Now freaking beat it!"

Dib came up to the man and grabbed him by the collar desperately.

"Please! You gotta help me!" he begged, "they're after me!"

"Get your hands off me, ya' filthy bum!"

He didn't have time to argue and hid behind a Magazine rack. He could hear ICG roaming the streets outside.

"Get out of 'dere! Or I'm callin' de cops!"

"NO! Please! Don't!"

"Den get out!"

"Please! Just let me stay! I-I have money!" he begged, digging into his pocket and getting out some crumbled dollar bills.

"I don't care! You're acting too strange! And-" he noticed Dib's arm was wrapped in a trash-bag, "What da' hell is dat?"

Dib wrapped up his arm tighter.

"Nothing!"

"Why is your arm wrapped up in a garbage bag?"

"No reason!"

"Do you have an infection?"

"NO! My arm is, uuhh, perfectly fine, I just, umm, like the way the bag feels against this particular arm!"

"I don't t'ink so mon! I wanna make sure you OK. I'm gonna take you to da' hospital."

"No, please, don't!"

"Yes I am" he said, slowly advancing towards him, "We are gonna get you there, and you are going to get some help, a-"

"I not crazy! Leave me alone!" Dib screamed, thrashing over some bags of chips.

"Dat's it! Come here!"

He jumped onto Dib and wrestled him, getting him into a headlock. He tore off the bag to see his Irken arm. He nearly had a heart attack and jumped back, knocking off Dib's blanket, revealing his antennas.

"What da'!….What da'!….I…what?…"

He was too scared of him to do anything at the moment, which was good news. But, the TV on the counter (You know, those small ones?) suddenly spoke up.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent message. Dib Membrane, long time Scientist at ICG has suffered from a massive infection from the Irkens after prolong sexual activity with them…"

The TV displayed mug shots of Dib, along with photos of Dib apprehending Irkens. however, on the TV screen, it _did _look he was having, uh, "relations" with them. He was shocked.

"…ICG is offering a huge reward for his capture, due to him representing millions of dollars in Bio-research. If have seen or know where he is, please contact us at 3672678599-5556. That number again is….um….well you should have been listening!"

The clerk was in awe. However, he slowly turned his head and glared at Dib, grinning evilly. He then slowly began to reach behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" the exasperated half Human/half Irken asked.

"It's okay" The Clerk said slyly, "We are just going to get you into ICG…"

"No" Dib said, getting more worried.

"…And they're are going to make you better…"

"Please, don't do it!"

"…And I am gonna get a big ol' cash reward…."

"No! I'm not going back there! They're trying to kill me!"

"…Sorry 'bout dat, but don't really care…" He grinned evilly and pulled out a shot-gun. Dib screamed. He cocked it and fired. Dib dodged and the bullet hit a bag a chips, which exploded. Dib ran through the many aisles. But the Clerk (I'm going call him clerky!) kept firing. Dib made his way to the Slushee machine and hurriedly filled up the cup. When clerky came over with the gun, he was about to pull the trigger, but Dib splashed the beverage in his face.

"BRAIN-FREEZE!" he shouted, clutching his forehead. Dib ran into the junk-food section. Clerky followed. And shot. Dib threw Twinkies, bon-bons, Kit-Kat bars, ect. And the bullets all hit them. Clerky was getting pissed. Dib ran to the little shelf with all the mustard, and ketchup, and relish, and everything else to put on you Hot-Dog. Clerky chased him there, but he grabbed a fist-full of Mustard and chucked it at his eyes. The poor Clerk fell to the ground, clutching his eyeball sockets and screaming. Dib crawled on the ground into an aisle filled with Paper Plates, Plastic Cups, forks, knifes, you name it.

He breathed heavily.

How could all this have happened?

He was just a normal guy. He'd never expect to become half-Irken, hunted down by a corporation that he was second-in-command of, and now, hiding for his life because some crazed Clerk with a gun is after him.

He wished all of this never happened.

He wished he was home right now with Zita.

He wished ICG never happened.

He wished the MASSIVE was never here.

He wished the Irkens were never here.

He wished each and every single Irken would disappear from the face of the Earth…

…Except her…

"DAMMIT!" his brain screamed at him, "She's an Irken! You can't be in love with here! You aren't in love with her! You WON'T be in love with her! You love Zita right?"

"yes" he spoke to himself.

"Then you're not in love with Tak, then, right?"

"I guess so…"

"What do you mean you _guess _so?! If Zita asks you if you had been cheating on her with an alien, are you gonna say I _guess _so?! Huh? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing… I… just… I love Zita… but when I think of Tak… I…."

"AAAGGGG!" his mind yelled, "I can't take this anymore! It's just your hormones! By the way, you've got some pretty weird hormones if you're attracted to that alien chick."

"Don't say that!" he said, arguing with his own self.

"I want you to say 'I do not love Tak', okay?"

"I…"

"Say it. Now."

"Can't you think up a plan, so I can like, not die?"

"Say it first!"

"I can't believe I'm arguing with myself…and I'm losing!"

"Listen. There's a crazy clerk going after you with a shot-gun. Now, I can help you think of a plan, but you have to admit that you don't love that Irken!"

Dib sighed. He needed to.

"Okay" he said, being as quiet as he possibly could, "I…do…not…love…love…love…"

"Say it."

"I…do…not…love…"

"C'mon! One more word!"

"….Zita…."

"See wasn't that easy? Now - wait. WHAT?"

"I'm in love with Tak!" he wailed, "I can't help it! I've loved her ever since Skool! And I'm not stopping now! Not EVER."

He did love her all along.

He wanted to be with her.

He wanted to satisfy her.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He admitted it.

And then…

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Clerky's voice screamed. Dib turned around to see the angry Clerk with heavily blood-shot eyes. He tried to make a break for it, but Clerky used the back of his gun to Cole-Cock him in the face. Dib fell to the ground. In pain.

"What's the matter, Huh? You hurt?" he said, teasing him, "Maybe you should think TWICE before you throw spicy Mustard Into somebody's eyes!" he said, smacking him again.

"Please, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Clerky screamed, "Now, I'm am gonna get my reward for you! Huh. Can't see why they would want ya' though. You worthless-"

He smacked him once more.

"Stupid-"

Smacked him again.

"Filthy-"

And again.

"Horrible-"

And again.

"Ugly-"

And again.

"IRKEN!"

He smacked Dib again, causing him to bleed. Something inside him snapped, and suddenly he didn't care if this clerk lived or died. He swung around and, with his Irken arm, sliced his shins. Clerky fell back screaming that his knees were pouring out blood, and fell into the Hot-Dog rotators (You know what I'm talking about right?) His screams were muffled as his face melted on the fiery hot metal.

Dib regained some consciousness at what happened, and wished _he _was the one who was dead. He had killed people today. Even if it was in self-defense, he killed people. Took lives. And the impact of all that hit him at once.

"…what…have I done?…"

He didn't have time to think about all of this, though. He realized the Tanks were leaving. But he knew they'd be back. And it wouldn't be long before someone walked in here too. It was now or never. He wrapped his blanket around him, put the Trash-Bag back over his arm, and rushed out.

***

He stood on the Grassy plain, looking over at District 10. Was this to be his new home? He couldn't tell. All he knew, was that he needed another place to go right now. And this was probably where no one would think twice about going. A search truck of ICG pulled up, and Dib quickly crouched down. A troop came out, and searched around with his eyes, but couldn't see Dib hiding in the tall grass. So, he simply shrugged and drove away.

Dr. Novak Roberts:

"The whole world is looking for him. His face is on every cover of every magazine, on every image on television, his name is heard on every single station of the Radio. Sooner or later, they are going to find him."

Paul Tran, worker at ICG:

"If we only knew where he was, we would help him. I don't know why he is running. And I'm not sure the people in charge would help him, but I would."

Louie:

"He's my friend. My best friend. Dib, if you're listening to this, please, where are you?"

Professor Membrane:

"His body could possibly be the most valuable thing on this entire Planet. Nay, the Universe. And if he's worth more dead than alive, It's for the greater good."

Dib crawled under the barbed wire. He crawled on his stomach down the rocky hills

overlooking District 10. His life as a fugitive had just taken the next step.

***

Now, It's quite dangerous to be in District 10, especially if you're a Human, AND with ICG. That very name could send a Irken into a murderous rage. But at night? That is just one of the best ways to be murdered.

Dib tried to keep to the side of the shacks, to avoid being seen. It was very quite at first, which scared him a little. But, as he kept moving further into the District, he could start to see some of the action that happens at night.

He saw starving Irkens standing in line for food. The Nigerian Gangs were yelling at them to start paying up and to stop shoving the ones in front of them while waiting in line. Eventually, two of them got into a fight over who was in front of who, and the stand operator merely shot and killed them, like it was no big deal. The other Irkens were surprisingly not shocked, as it was just another day, errr, night, at District 10. He saw some of the gang members staring at him, while he was sneaking off into the distance, and had to refrain himself from staring back. ICG had never gotten involved with the gangs, as it was too risky. And their job was to apprehend Irkens, not the Criminals.

Dib was nearly caught several times. He would slink away by the shacks, and when the owners would come out, he would often have to hide in the trash piles. He had no plan what to do. He had no plan where to stay. No Irken was going to help _him. _He was a Human, and a former agent of ICG. But…There might be one, just _one _Irken who might help him.

Tak.

He didn't know what would happen. Would she turn him away? What if she turned him into the other Irkens? He didn't know. I'll he knew was there was no better plan. And if she did let him stay, would it be awkward? She would probably be overjoyed to learn that he didn't work for the ICG corporation any more, but then again, he'd be living with her. He was completely in love with her. He was in love with an Irken girl. An Irken girl who didn't love him back…

But he didn't know that for sure…

He crept along the other shacks, trying to remember the way to her "house"…

I mean, he wasn't psychic. He didn't know how she felt about him. No. That would be crazy. He was a human. Well, half a Human now. She was an Irken. She couldn't love someone from an entirely different species.

Or could she?

He loved her, and she wasn't the same species .

Maybe she could love him even though he was a Human…

Dib started to get lost, but kept thinking about the situation.

And besides, he was starting to turn into an Irken too…

He got _really _lost now.

Maybe…They could be together…

A smile broadened on Dib's face. However, the smile didn't stay there, as he was knocked in the face with something. Hard. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

***

Dib wearily opened his eyes, to see an Irken with blood-red eyes staring right back at him.

"Well, well, well" he spoke, "Look who's awake."

Some other angry looking Irkens begin to crowd around.

"State your business here, _human_." one of the other Irkens, with a light voice and a new-York like accent, seethed.

"I…uh…need a place to stay…."

The Irkens laughed.

"Oh, is that so? What happened to your comfortable human houses? Hmmm? I thought are shacks were bad living arrangements?"

"I-"

"And what makes you think you can just come in here without any weapons, or reinforcement, without any repercussions? Huh? We know you don't have a weapon, we searched your pockets."

"Yeah" the first one spoke up again, "You think you can use our only home as your garage?"

"What? No, I-"

"Listen, you might be the more dominate species right now, but **you **are alone and defenseless, we are going to teach you what happens when you push Irkens too far!" He screamed as he kicked Dib in the ribs. Dib hunched over in pain.

"Please" he begged, "I don't mean any harm!"

"Oh, of course you don't. Now that you're defenseless!" The first one said, kicking him again.

"Aw, the big, bad, ICG agent is falling victim to the mighty IRKENS!" the second one spoke, kneeing Dib in the face, nearly breaking his nose.

The Irkens laughed at his pain, and continued beating him. Dib began to lose lack of blood, as he started to see some gather into a puddle on the ground. The Irkens spared no mercy. They beat until they made sure they had drawn even more blood. They were planning to kill him. Kill him in revenge for all of their fellow pals that have died on this horrible Planet. Dib's view started to fade to white, as he knew that the Irkens were so strong, that he would be dead in minutes. As he started to slowly die, one person came to mind:

Tak.

He thought how he never be able to see her again, never be able to tell her how he felt about her. He would die with unresolved feelings for her.

As the Irkens beat him, they tore off his blanket. And, to their horror, they found his Irken arm. They gasped and stepped back.

"He's…..He's one of us…."

Just as that was said, the unconscious Dib was swiped up be something.

"What the freaking hell!" the first one screamed.

Dib was being carried by something. Well someone. He was passed out, and had no idea what was happening. His mental self just kept thinking he was dead. He had no idea he was being carried by someone, and if he did, he didn't know who it was. But luckily, you're not blacking out, so you get to know. Well, I'm not sure. Better make sure someone doesn't punch you while you're reading this.

Luckily, it wasn't a foe. It was someone he knew. Well, sort of. It wasn't Tak, but it was someone close to her.

Toby.

He was jumping from Shack to Shack with his electronic Spider-Legs coming out from his PAK.

When Dib's affects from the fluid started kicking in, he was able to get away. Dib was the whole reason he _had _to get away, and now, he was saving his life.

But he had to.

His omen phase started kicking in not too long ago. You see, Toby can also sense how close the Omen is. In both ways. 1, how close it is, as in "How much time is left". And 2, "How far away it is." And so, when it started kicking in again, he could tell it was not too far from here in District 10. He decided to try and find it, and it eventually lead him to the group of Irkens beating up on Dib. When he was close enough he knew just by his phase that Dib was the omen. He didn't know if he was the bad type of Omen of his that needed to be _destroyed, _or the next turning point omen that needed to be _rescued._

So, he watched from the roof. If his omen phase had gotten better as Dib was slowly dying, that means it would have been good for him to be destroyed. And if it had gotten worse as he was dying, then it meant he needed to be safe, as in, not being beaten to death.

However, it wasn't his phase that had him save him so fast, oh no, it was how he now was turning into an Irken.

He looked down at Dib, who was completely knocked out. His antennas reflected in the moon-light, and his now Irken arm, was covered in blood. He was becoming one. He already had the two most important parts of an Irken.

"Only one thing could do this" he said to himself while getting away on the roofs of neighboring shacks, "I have to get him home. NOW."

***

Tak was in her and Toby's shack, working on one of the computers sitting randomly on a table. Now, ICG had already confiscated nearly everything in the shack that was illegal. In fact, she was lucky there was a back door in that room she was hiding in, or they might have found her.

But luckily, they didn't find the trap-door in the middle of the main-room. A good thing too, because that was where all of their important technology was. And it was also where they hid…

"Set in coordinates for Planet Irk" she said to herself, while typing. The Computer screen suddenly shot up directions of galaxies all over the screen. The screen zoomed past the milky way, past all other planets known only to the Irken Empire, until it finally reached a big, round, Green, rocky, planet. It looked like a gigantic, green version of the moon.

"Planet: IRK located."

"Excellent" Tak said, brimming with pride, "Download it into the ship."

A spark came out from the back of the Computer and traveled down a red wire tied up

with other wires from other computers leading down into the opened Trap-Door. Tak sighed and rested her head in her palm.

"Soon we will be going home. To Irk."

Even though that was good, she couldn't help being distraught over the fact. She had been here for over two decades. At least on this Planet. In her Planet's time zone, that would have been 240 years. But things happen differently on Earth. She had grown accustomed to it, and it will be weird when she and Toby head back home.

She hated living in District 10. She hated living in Johannesburg. She hated living on this god forsaken planet.

But she had gotten used to it. It was 2003 when the Massive first arrived. She had always found it time-consuming that the Humans kept track of how many years Earth has had. And now, it was 2023. 20 years on Earth, and she had grown accustomed to it. Was she really that weak? This Planet was a Nightmare, and somewhere deep inside her, she was gonna _miss _it? Why? It's horrible…

But then again….

Maybe it's not the Planet she will miss. Maybe it's something she had hoped to find…

Something she had hoped to see again…

Something she wanted to have with her, and leaving without it is why she doesn't want to go…

Yet maybe, it's not _something _she would miss…

Maybe it was _someone_…

Her thoughts were interrupted as Toby kicked open the Door.

"TOBY!"

Toby was struggling carrying Dib. It wasn't that he was heavy or anything, it was that Toby was very scrawny. And carrying a person while jumping from Roof to Roof can be kind of hard for a guy like him.

He (with much difficulty) made it to the couch, where he dropped Dib onto.

"Who are you carrying-" She stopped dead-in-her sentence as she saw Dib, lying on their couch. What was he doing here?

"Dib?" she said, kneeling down beside him. She had never expected to see him again.

He was a mess. He was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, flesh-wounds, and blood. Her eyes began to water as she saw him like this, but what was most shocking to her, was when she saw his-

"ANTENNAS?" she screamed, horrified. How could he have antennas?!

"Look at his arm, too." Toby said, rubbing his back.

She picked up his arm to see it was identical to an Irken's. She covered her mouth to stop her screams. She was freaking out.

"Toby" she begged, "What's happening to him?!"

"His DNA is being fused with that of an Irken's bio-chemistry."

"But how? The only thing that could do that is…." She said, trailing off as she knew the answer.

"Yes. The fuel did this to him."

Tak was shocked. She looked back at Dib. She could tell he was in pain. Tears poured out of her eyes. She rested her head on his chest.

"…Here…" Toby said, tossing her a rag, "Try and clean him up with this. After most of the blood is wiped off, we shall bring him down into the Basement. We can not risk him being seen by the others. And when he regains consciousness, we will question him about where the fuel is. Okay?"

Tak nodded and began wiping around his face. Toby started to climb into the trap-door, but watched Tak. She was stroking Dib's hair tenderly, trying to calm herself.

"She likes him" he thought, "I can tell".

_**Author's NOTE: **_This going pretty well, I've got like half of the District 9 movie done in four chapters. WOO! Christmas is almost here baby! Hopefully, I'm planning to get the DVD of this! (My uncle sent me a copy, but it doesn't come out too good. But I'm still very thankful) I will be updating soon. Also, bet you didn't expect Nigera to become the main villain along with Prof. Membrane, hmmm? And his name isn't after Nigeria, it's pronounced Nig -area. READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Memories

**District 10...**

_**The Non-Humans in this chapter did not appear due to them watching "The Office" and "My Name is Earl"…**_

Louie had finished his Interview with the Documentary Crew. He was left wondering where Dib was.

He had ran away somewhere.

He didn't know where his best friend was.

What if he was hurt?

What if he was in trouble?

Why did he even run away in the first place?

He knew from Professor Membrane's press conference that Dib had come down with a terrible disease from the Irkens. He was_ becoming _one for Christ's sake. Why did he run away? The Professor was conducting a special operation to make his son better. So why would he run away? Why would he leave everything he worked for behind?

In the back of his mind, he started to think of a possible answer…

It was her, wasn't it?…

That's why his best friend was gone. That's why he became a fugitive. It was all because of her. That one, damn Irken. How could Dib even like her? He was sure that Zita was his soul-mate. They were great together. It couldn't be the answer. He wouldn't go out on the Lam for an Irken…

…Or would he?…

No. that was crazy. Tak couldn't return Dib's feelings. His friend was pretty sick if he thought that. Hell, his friend was already sick if he was attracted to an Irken. What did he see in her? She was one of them. One of the members of a race that he and Dib vowed to destroy. How could he do this? He didn't even have a chance with her.

But he didn't know that.

Dib _was _becoming one. It wouldn't be long before it was complete. What if he did become desirable to her?

Louie got off of the stool he was sitting on for his interview and started to walk out of the building. He was going home. He didn't need to stress himself over Dib. It was his own fault anyway. He _had _to go into that shack. He _had _to be stubborn and not say what happened in there. He _had _to run away. As far as he knew, it was all of Dib's own fault.

He should just forget about him.

But, you don't forget about friends. Even if they piss you off.

Louie made his way out into the parking lot. He went up to his car, pulled out his keys from his jacket, opened the door, and drove away.

He was mad at Dib right now, but, he still was worried about him. As he drove down the streets of Johannesburg, his thoughts raced about the day they both met each other:

"_Dammit!", a little boy who was sitting at a desk full a papers, and files, and reports, screamed._

"_This is useless! I've been searching for months, and I can't find anything!"_

_He sunk his head into his hands._

_It had been awhile since that incident, but, he still kept searching. It was bizarre. He had no idea how to explain it. One minute this kid looked like he was dying, then the other minute, he was in a giant exo-skeleton. He was shocked. He had ran away due to fright._

"_Why?" he screamed, socking himself in the head, "Why did I run? I should've stayed. Maybe then I could've at least figured out what the kid's name was. Now, I have no clue where to find him"_

_He sighed. His desk was full of pictures. Pictures of that one house. It was strange. It was rather smaller than all of the other ones on that street. It had a very outstanding color to it; Green. And plus, it glowed._

_He took many pictures of it, trying to figure out why it was like that. But that was not his goal._

_His goal, was to find that kid._

_He knew something about that place, and the Boy needed to know what._

_He searched government, medical, and Skool records. Nothing. All he had to go on about the guy was that his head was big. And that was it._

"_LOUIE!" a female voice from down-stairs called, "It's time for Dinner!"_

_Louie sighed. He needed a break from all of his investigations. So, he went out the door and headed down the stairs. He ran up to the table and pulled out a seat._

"_Now" a woman said to him, "I have to go to work for a couple hours. So, I micro-waved you some hot pockets."_

"_Thanks, Mom" Louie said, rather depressed. It was his basic meal since his mom always had to go to work. She always did since dad left them._

"_What's wrong, hon?" his mother asked him as she put on her coat._

"_Huh? Oh nothing."_

"_You couldn't find anything on that large-headed kid?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, don't become__** too**__ obsessed. You don't want to become a stalker, do ya?"_

"_No…"_

"_Seriously though, you don't want to be one, right?"_

"_Mom, I'm not going to become a stalker, alright?"_

"_Well, I'm just making sure. If you get bored you can play some of your video-games you got for Christmas."_

_And with that, she headed out the door._

"_BYE!"_

"_Bye." Louie shouted back. He sighed. Christmas had just passed, and of course he didn't get what he wanted. He wanted to find out who that kid was, not get some video-games. His progress was futile. He wasn't hungry, so he simply plopped himself onto the couch to watch some TV._

_He turned it on, and the News was on at the moment._

"…_And so, for those reasons, Comedy Central is bringing back Futurama…" the News-caster spoke. Louie sighed. There was never anything good on._

"…_But, turning to the unfortunate side our program, Santa Claus has been blasted into space…"_

_Louie raised a non-existent eyebrow at the TV._

"_Must be one of those guys at the Mall" he thought._

"…_It's December 27h, two days since that horrible robot-boy killed him. He is none other than local crazy trouble-maker: Dib membrane."_

_Mug-shots of Dib filled the screen._

"_OH MY GOD!" Louie shouted, "That's him! That's the kid!"_

"_Here is some photos of him in some Robotic machine battling ol' Saint. Nick!"_

_The TV displayed photos of Dib in a HUGE robotic suit punching an even BIGGER type of Demon-looking Santa Claus. Louie paused the TV and came up real close to the screen. He studied Santa hard._

"_That is no __**HUMAN **__construction…"_

"…_If you would like to register a complaint against Dib about killing Christmas, you can print instructions to his house on our website."_

_He couldn't believe it. He finally knew who this kid was. He ran upstairs and turned on his lap-top. He went onto the site, and having to skip through ads consistently, he was able to print out the instructions. He flew down the stairs and opened the door. It was dark, and he wasn't allowed to leave when mom was at work, but he needed to. He rushed outside and hopped onto his bike, riding down the street…_

_***_

_Dib was in his room. He was going over charts and files. Zim had gotten the best of him…AGAIN. He saved the world from a giant evil Santa Claus, and they hated him even more. He had numerous broken bones from all of the people tackling him for some free shrimp._

"_Ah, what's the point? Zim wins. He always wins." he sighed, "…I can't do this alone _

_anymore. I need help. But Gaz won't help. Dad doesn't believe me. And I don't have any friends, except…"_

_Dib stopped in mid-sentence. He couldn't go on with the rest of the thought._

"_You idiot! She wasn't your friend! It was all an act! No one could ever like you!" his brain screamed. Dib sighed. He missed her. Even if she was evil, he missed her with all his heart._

"_SON!" His father's voice trailed in as he kicked the door open, "I am PROUD to say someone actually wants to be your friend! This young man here wants to talk to you! And he is not trying to sell you something! Although, the salespeople still don't like talking to you since you claimed they were vampire leprechauns, but, I digress."_

"_Who are you?" Dib asked._

"_Name's Louie."_

"_Louie, huh? I haven't seen you in Skool, are you new or something? And if you are, how did you find me?"_

"_First of all, I don't go to Skool. I'm taught at home. Second of all, I found you by watching the news."_

"_Oh, god" he said to himself, "Okay. Where do ya wanna punch me? I know I "ruined" Christmas by destroying Santa."_

"_Excuse me sir" he said to the Professor, "But would you mind leaving the room for a minute?"_

"_Sure. I hate to see my son get beaten."_

"_Have you ever stopped it?"_

"_Huh. Never occurred to me just now, but I never did. Or will. Anyways, have fun!"_

_He slammed the door shut._

"_PLEASE!" Dib begged, "NOT THE FACE!"_

"_Relax Dude. I'm not going to hit you."_

"_Santa Claus isn't worth killing me over!"_

"_WHAT? No! I'm not going to kill you!"_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_Do you recall the incident of January 14th , 2001?"_

"_January 14th?…Oh! That was the day Zim tried to kill me with rubber piggies…" He stopped after realizing what he just said, "Great. Now you think I'm crazy, don't you?"_

"_No. But Dib" he said, "You owe me some answers"_

Louie smiled, thinking about all the good memories he had. But then, his brain jumped ahead to a bad one. A memory that would remind him of why Dib was gone…

"_HAH! Didja see look on Zim's face?!" Dib said laughing, as he and Louie ran into his room and shut the door._

"_Yeah, that was hysterical!" Louie said cracking up._

_Dib and Louie had been friends for over five months now. Dib explained all about the Irkens and Zim. To his surprise, someone actually believed him! The two teamed up to try and take the Irken menace down…_

"_Who knew meat could be so deadly to Irkens!"_

"_Yeah" Dib said. However, he sounded a little bit sad. Because meat reminded him of Valentines day. And Valentines day reminded him of her. So, while Louie wasn't looking, he pulled out an old picture from his pocket. It was over a year since he saw her, but the picture made him feel good…_

"_Who's that?" Louie asked staring at the picture. Dib immediately put it back in his pocket._

"_No one!"_

"_No, seriously, who was that girl in the photo?"_

"_What photo?!"_

"_The one you just had!"_

"_I didn't have a picture!"_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_No, I didn't!" Dib said, standing up and walking away._

"_Oh. I see. It's something personal." _

"_Uh, no it's not!" Dib spoke nervously, trying to get his friend less suspicious._

"_Oh really?…" he said slyly._

"_Yeah! It's just a stupid ol' picture!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really!"_

"_Oh, I see. Then you won't mind if I do THIS!"_

_And with that, he lunged at Dib, tackling him. He yanked the picture out from his pocket._

"_Wow! This your girlfriend?"_

_The picture was of Dib and Tak (in her human disguise) sitting in the Skool cafeteria, eating lunch together._

"…_I wish…" Dib said, standing up._

"_Oh. She's not interested?"_

"_No. She used me. Used me for her own personal information. She was never really my friend."_

"_Jesus, that's rough. Who is she?"_

"…_Her name was Tak…"_

"_**Was**__? God, did she die?"_

"_No. She just…moved away."_

"_Oh. To another state?"_

"_To another Planet…"_

"_Wait. What?"_

"_You know, I really don't want to talk about this."_

"_DIB. What happened?"_

_Dib sighed. There was no way Louie was going to let it go. He took a deep breath and decided to spill the beans…_

"…_She was an Alien…"_

"…_An…Alien?…"_

"_Yes. An Irken no less."_

"_Wait. Another Irken besides Zim was here on Earth?"_

"_Yes. It was during Valentines day…"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well, remember when I told you about Zim's plan to use a giant hot stand to suck out the Earth's molten core and fill it with Snacks?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_That was hers."_

"_Oh my god…were you able to put a stop to it?"_

"_Gee Louie, I don't know. Is the Earth filled with snacks?" he asked Sarcastically._

"_Okay! Jeez. But how did she move? She got off Scott free?"_

"_No. Me and Gaz teamed up with Zim-"_

"_Whoa! You teamed up with Zim?!"_

"_I had to! It was either that or the world would end! And do you know what that would mean?"_

"_We'd never get to watch __**The Office **__again?"_

"_Well, I was going to say __**My Name is Earl**__, but yeah, that's a great show too."_

"_So what happened?"_

"_Zim was able to blast her into space…"_

"_Well, she deserved it."_

"_No! No she didn't!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about? Of course she did!"_

"_No!"_

_Louie eyed his friend suspiciously. Something was up…_

"…_By the way, why do you even keep that picture?"_

_Dib's eyes became as big as dinner plates._

"_What?"_

"_I said, why do you still have that picture if she was evil?"_

"_uh…Well I…um…you see…I…"_

"_You had a crush on her, didn't you?"_

"_WHAT?! No way! I just…like the food…I was eating in that picture! And I ate it all up, so I keep the picture of it to remind myself of that great meal!"_

"_DIB…"_

"_Okay, so I had a crush on her! HAPPY?"_

"_That's understandable, but why do you still have the picture? She betrayed you…"_

"_I know" he said sobbing, "I know she didn't feel the same why about me! And she betrayed me! But I can't help being in love with her!"_

"_Don't you mean __**couldn't **__help being in love with her?"_

"_No…" he said, looking up, "…because I still am…"_

_Before Louie could say anything, Professor Membrane kicked open the door._

"_Dad?"_

"_Mr. Membrane?"_

"_Dib, pack your bags. An urgent matter has occurred."_

"_What do you mean-"_

"_It's a national world-wide problem!"_

"_What? Are we going somewhere else?"_

"_No. We are moving someone else."_

"_What?! Why?!"_

"_All I can say is…you were right…"_

"_About what?"_

"_The Aliens! Your little green foreign friend! Everything!"_

"_Wait. Are you saying…you…you…actually believe me?"_

_The professor said nothing, just stared._

"_Pack your bags…FAST…" he spoke up again, breaking the silence, "We're heading to Johannesburg, South Africa…"_

_**Author's NOTE: **_Well, that's the update for today! Sorry I couldn't make it a longer chapter. The next one will have a lot more DATR in it. I still can't believe FUTURAMA is coming back! I'm so happy. So, see ya, I gotta go watch Michael Scott plant drugs in Toby's desk…


	6. Moments with Love

**District 10...**

_**Just so you know, A Non-Human is stealing your wallet while you're reading this…**_

Dib wearily opened his eyes. He wasn't in the alleyway anymore. But he wasn't dead. He looked all around the room he was in. It was made of Irken technology. Wires drooped from the ceiling, Irken logos were all over, electronic hologram maps were displayed of Irk, ect.

"Where…Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. He didn't even know if there _was_ anyone in the room. He was just staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, looks like someone is awake." A familiar British-voiced accent asked. Dib turned his head around and saw Tak sitting right there besides him. He instantly tried to get up after seeing her.

"Tak?-"

"Dib, you need rest" she said, pushing him back down.

"I…um…I didn't expect to ever see you again…but you're here!" he said smiling, "By the way…where is here?"

"Dib" she said, obviously changing the subject, "Calm down. Everything is okay. What do you remember?"

"Remember?"

"Yes. What has recently happened to you?"

"Oh…um…I…AHHHH! ICG! THEY'RE COMING AFTER ME!!!!!!"

"Now calm down! You're safe for now." she said soothingly.

"TAK! I SWEAR I QUIT WORKING FOR THEM! PLEASE FORGIVE M-"

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

"…THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME FOR MY BIO-CHEMISTRY! MY OWN FATHER AGREED TO IT! AND NIGERA! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME TOO!"

"Don't worry. No one will find you down here."

"And then I came down here, to District 10! And a band of Irkens were beating me to death, and then I blacked out!…What happened?"

"Shhhhhh. Toby saved you."

"…Toby saved me? Who's Toby?"

"You know Toby! Remember?"

"Toby…Toby…TOBY GARETH! That's him! I remembered! HE saved me? When? How? I-"

"Dib, you need to be relaxed." she said, stroking his Antennas. Dib started to calm down. It felt good. _Really _good. He smiled, and he noticed he was getting, uhh, certain "Urges".

"Oh, baby…" he said to himself.

"What?" Tak asked.

"Huh?" Dib said, completely love-struck. Tak noticed that she was stroking a tender part. She blushed, and quickly pulled her hand away. But Dib seemed sad that she had stopped. She smiled, and tenderly grabbed his hand, causing him to blush.

They looked into each other's eyes, and advanced closer to each other, not even realizing what they were doing. As their lips almost met, their moment was ruined as an angry Toby grabbed Dib by the collar.

"Where is it!?" he shouted into his face. Tak became self-conscious at what nearly happened and picked herself up.

"What?" Dib asked wearily.

"The Fluid! WHERE IS IT?" Toby asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you have it, Dib! Tak and I must go home! And we can not unless we have the Fluid! I saved you! I am giving you a place to stay right now! SO TELL ME BEFORE I TURN YOU IN…"

"TOBY!" Tak shouted, mad.

"I swear to god, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Dib. I can see what is happening to you. Only one thing could do that! THINK. When did all of this first happen?"

"…Um…I…uh…"

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOU FIRST STARTED TO GET SICK WITH ALL OF THIS!?"

"IN THE SHACK! IN THE SHACK!" Dib pleaded. Toby was really frightening him.

"Toby! You're scaring him to much!"

"Not now Tak! You were in the shack. Then, when did you get sick while investigating?!"

"…When I got sprayed in the face…by…some black fluid…Was it in a silver cylinder?"

"Yes! Yes! That is it!"

"I confiscated it to ICG! The guys down at the lab have it!"

"DAMMIT!" Toby shouted, banging his fist against the wall. He dropped Dib and went over and kicked another wall.

"What is this place?"

"It is none of your business, _human_." Toby sneered. Tak frowned and punched him in the arm. He slouched in pain.

"You always have to punch me in the Acid burn spot, don't you?"

"Yes" she replied coldly, "But I did it on purpose this time."

"Why?"

"Because, you're being too hard on him!"

"Why should you care Tak?"

"Because! He's my friend!" she said hugging him. Dib let out a big smile. The love of his life cared about him. However, at that moment, something clicked. The room around him wasn't a room. I mean, there was a chair a couple feet ahead, along with controls. The whole "room" was covered in Irken technology, electronic Maps of Irk…It was obvious what this was…

"Oh…dear…lord…" he spoke, "This is the missing part of the Massive, isn't it?!"

"Never mind…" Toby said.

"Tak, is this the missing piece?!"

She sighed.

"Yes Dib…It is…."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I am freaking out here! Where are we?!"

"We are kind of underground…"

"TAK! Do not tell him anything!"

"Kind of underground? What…does….. that…. Mean?"

Dib moved up a little and limped over to a latter he saw behind Tak. He could see light shining from above it. He tumbled over, using it as his means of support, and looked up. Above, was the shack.

"It's…It's all under your shack?…"

"Yes."

"Tak!"

"For 20 years…you've…you've had it here all along!?"

"I believe you have already figured out the answer to that Dib." Toby said, fiddling with the command controls.

"Oh my god! This is SUCH a find!"

"Oh lord" Toby mumbled to himself.

"Yes, Dib. You see. The fuel goes into to here" she said, pointing to an Irken-like pipe leading into the back engine, "And then once the fuel is drained into the engine's core, it will have enough power to start up again. And once it starts up again, we will be able to fly up again into the MASSIVE. Once this ship, or "piece" is connected, we will be able to fly away."

"QUIET! We can not trust him!"

"Oh my lord! You guys are brilliant! I always knew Irkens were intelligent! But you guys are geniuses! This is amazing!"

Tak blushed a little at all of the praise she was getting from him.

"Um, well, you know, it's no big deal…"

"Yes it is, Tak!" Dib said hugging her with joy, "This is the most smartest thing that anyone I know could ever do! Hell! It's smarter than anyone in the _universe _could ever do!"

She blushed even more.

"Thanks Dib, but, it was mostly Toby…"

"I don't care! You two are the smartest people ever!"

"Well, I AM really good with engineering…"

"You're good at everything!"

She become more flushed. She started to get hot in the face, and knew she was probably as purple as her eyes. (Irkens have purple blood) Why did she feel like this?

"You know someone can't be good at _everything_…"

"You're just being modest! You're intelligent, nice, understanding, beautiful-"

Dib stopped. He had just said something he was thinking about in his head. His face instantly turned red. Tak was already blushing, but saw him blush, which made _her _blush even more. The two smiled at each other, trying to hide their embarrassment.

"Yes. Well done." Toby called out at Dib sarcastically, "Tak is great and the ship is perfect. But all of that is useless now! The fluid is gone! And it is all your fault!"

"TOBY! He's changed, okay!? He's not working for ICG anymore! Lay off!"

"Oh god. It is my fault! You guys are doomed because of me!"

"Exactly!" Toby shouted. Tak just shot him a death-glare.

"It's okay Dib. It's not all your fault…"

"Yes it is! It's all my fault! That corporation was a mistake from the start!"

He sunk his head in his hands. Tak felt sorry for him and pulled him close hugging him. As they hugged once more, a tiny smile crept onto their faces.

"I do not get you Tak. You are comforting the guy who ruined us."

"He didn't ruin us!"

"Yes! Yes he did!"

"I'm sorry!" Dib pleaded, "I am!"

"Yeah, well, sorry will not help us now."

"Listen" Dib said, starting to get angry, "I apologize. I did something stupid, alright? If you don't want it, then don't take it."

Toby seethed. He was angry at the loss of the fluid.

"Fine. I am sorry as well" Toby said, turning his back on them, "It is just a real shame that we do not have the fluid. I could have fixed you…"

"Wait. What?"

"Forget it. We do not have the fuel…"

"Wait! Hold up! Hold up! Are you saying that if I could get you back that fuel, you could get rid of my Antennas and turn my arm into a human one again?"

"Yes. There are machines on the MASSIVE that could fix you."

"Oh my god! This is fantastic! You can fix me!"

"No. Not anymore. If you had the fuel, we could fly away, and I could gain access to the healing bay. I could make everything normal again, but you do not have the fluid."

"Okay, okay, no problem! We'll, uhh, just go out and collect some more!"

"Dib" Tak spoke up, "It took sixteen years just to get that amount…"

"What?" Dib said, slightly flinching.

"Yes. The fuel is very rare and hard to come by. We collect it from whatever is left of our old technology. So the only way to leave is to get that container back from ICG."

"DAMMIT!" Dib screamed, wailing, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 16 FREAKING YEARS!?"

"Dib it's okay." Tak said, holding his hand. He seemed to calm down a little bit because of this.

"You worked at ICG, am I correct?"

"Yes, Toby." Dib said. Those initials were starting to make him feel sick every time he heard it.

"Well, with your keen knowledge of that place, we could possibly infiltrate it and get the fuel back!"

"Yeah, and then we'll both get killed. That's a suicide mission. What's the point of going to get something so that we can survive only to die trying to get it?"

"It is the only way. I can see what is happening to you. The transformation is almost complete. Soon, you shall be one of us."

"I'll never turn into an Irken! That's impossible!"

"Dib. Open your freaking eyes, man. Look at you. It will not be long now…"

Dib sighed. He was right. He sat down and rested his face into his palms. Tak was sitting next to him and scooted over, eventually leaning on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Dib…"

He felt a little better and rested his head on the wall.

"Thanks Tak…"

***

Dib sat on the ground of the Shack. They had to board up the windows so none of the other Irkens would be able to look in and see him. He sighed. Is this what he was reduced to?

Tak sat next to him. She enjoyed his company. Being nervous around him was not an issue at the moment, as she was clutching her stomach, starving. Her and Toby were not able to afford food for some time now. Dib noticed this and decided to see what was going on.

"Hey, Tak?" he asked.

"Uh-huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure? You look all woozy"

"Oh, I'm just a little hungry is all."

"Oh. Hey, when's the last time you ate?"

"About a week ago."

"A week- A WEEK AGO? How come you haven't eaten in so long?"

"Because. The Nigerian gangs operate scams. One of which is the food scam. They buy out all of the stores in Johannesburg and sell us the food we can eat, I.E. Chips, doughnuts, ect. And sell it to us at outrages prices. Me and Toby can't afford any more food, so we have to just activate our PAK's survival Mode. It feeds us through a tube. We still get hungry, but it's enough to keep us alive…"

Dib was angry with rage. How could this be happening to these Irkens? He nearly popped a blood-vessel as he saw his secret love starving.

"Don't worry Tak" he said soothingly, stroking her face, "I'll buy you some food."

"But Dib!" she wearily begged, "The Irkens! They'll kill you!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But I don't know what I would do without you!"

Dib let out a big smile. She really did care for him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

She looked up at him. Just by looking at his face, she could tell he would survive.

"Bless you, Dib. You're a good man."

And with that, she kissed him on the cheek. Dib's eyes widened, and he became completely love-struck. His eyes became droopy and his tongue was hanging out. He staggered by the door, grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up in it, and headed out. Still unsure where he was, as he was in a world of his own…

***

Dib made his way through the District. He had to keep himself rapped up inside the blanket. He made his way to one of the food stands and was waiting in line…

"I'll pay you next week, I swear!" The Irken if front of him begged.

"No Money, no Food! Now get lost! Freaking bug! This isn't a damn charity!!!"

The Irken slouched away. Dib pitied him.

"Maybe I should buy him some chips too…" he thought to himself.

"NEXT!" The gang member shouted. Dib walked over.

"Aw great! A freakin' HOBO! Get fucking lost!"

Dib had to admit he looked like a Hobo. He was rapped up in a moldy blanket, covering everything but his eyes.

"No, umm, hi. Listen, I'm not a hobo, I have money…"

He pulled out a wad of bills from his pocket.

"Very well, 'den! What the hell do you want?"

"Um, yeah, could I get 39 bags of Chipz, 67 boxes of Doughnuts, and 123 bottles of Soda?"

The operator's eyes lit up.

"YES MAN! Alright boys! Get this guy his freaking order!"

The other scam operators scurried around getting everything.

"HEY! YA FUCKING BUGS!" the operator screamed, "This guy has bought out this stand for today, Go back to your crappy little shacks!"

"WHAT!?" One of the Irkens screamed. The other ones started to join in too. Dib started to get uncomfortable and quickly grabbed the box of everything he ordered and started to walk away very fast. One of the Irkens in the line was very pissed. He had saved up enough monies to buy some food, and now, they wouldn't be up and running in over a week. He was starving. And this freaking homeless person off the street just came in here and bought all of the food? That was not okay. The Irken then grabbed Dib by the shoulder, and socked him right in the jaw. He went down to the ground and dropped the box. The Irkens then started to grab the contents out.

"HEY! HEY!" the operator screamed. He fired his gun, killing one of them, "YOU FREELOADERS GET AWAY FROM HIM!!! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR FOOD AROUND HERE!!!"

They scattered. The Irken that socked him was still pissed and he grabbed Dib and socked him again.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!?? YOU STUPID BUG!" the operator screamed and came over and punched the Irken. Dib stood up a little and grabbed the box, crawling away. While the operator was screaming at the Irken, he saw Dib crawling away, and whipped the blanket off of him.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING YOU FILTHY HU-" The Irken stopped dead in his sentence as he saw him. Half human, half Irken.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!?" the operator screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"you're one of us" the Irken said in disbelief. Dib just stared, unsure what to do next.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!!" the gang member said.

Dib tried to dash, but he grabbed him. The Irken watched all this, but then a determined look came across his face. He grabbed the operator, and head butted him.

"Run for it!"

Dib was amazed at this guy. One minute, he was trying to kill him, the next, he just saved him from _being_ killed.

"Why…Why did you help me?"

"You are becoming one of us. We Irkens have to look out for each other."

Dib was amazed.

"Thank you…"

"You are welcome. But hurry! He will wake up again!"

Dib stood up a little and grabbed the box, dashing away…

***

He made his way through District 10. He was in a grassy plain part, and had stopped there to get a rest. He was getting hungry too, and opened up a bag of chips.

"Tak will be so happy…" he thought to himself.

He wondered if he actually knew what he was doing. She was an Irken. Would he ever have a chance with her?

"OW!" he screamed as he was chewing. He spit out his chips. Something hurt. He stuck his hand inside his mouth. He felt around his flat teeth. And then, he felt it…

Two fangs. He could feel two teeth that were now fangs. The ones you would find on an Irken. He was shaken. How could this be happening to him? He really _was _turning into one of them.

His eyes started to tear up.

"What am I doing?" he said too himself.

He was living in District 10. He was on the run from the law. He had feelings for an Irken…

Then, it rang…

His cell-phone…

He reached through his coat and grabbed it. He immediately put it to his ear.

"Hell - Hello?"

"…Babe?…"

"Oh thank god" he said to himself, "Zita!"

"…Are you okay?…" the voice on the other end said, tearing up.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine for now…"

"Where are you?"

"uh…I…um…"

"Never mind that. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay sweetie…"

"Will you be coming home?"

"I…Uh….."

"Please answer me…"

"No."

"But…But why? Your father said he was trying to help you…Why did you leave me?…"

"Oh no, babe, I didn't want to leave you!"

"Then why did you run away?"

"I had too!"

"But you were going to get an operation, and you were gonna get better, and-"

"No, no, no! My father is working against me! He's trying to kill me!"

"Why would your father kill you?"

"It's complicated…But I'm gonna try and get myself better, I swear!"

"It's those Irkens, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That's the reason why you left. You cheated on me with those…those…things!"

"No, baby, please you got to believe me, I didn't do that to them! It's all lies!"

"I don't know what to believe any more…"

"Please, don't give up on me, because….I haven't given up on you!"

"You…You mean you've thought about it?!" the voice said, getting even more teary…

"What? No! Listen, I know things are tough right now, but, We'll be okay! I'm gonna get back and I'll hold you, and I'm gonna kiss you, and everything will be alright again! Please!"

"I don't want you to hold me again…"

"What?" Dib said. Her voice was so teary he could barely understand it…

"I don't want you to hold me again Dib!" her voice echoed, sobbing, "And I don't know if I need you to hold me again!"

Dib felt his whole world around him crumble to dust…

"…Babe?…" he said, crying.

"Goodbye"

The phone was filled with more sobbing, and it shut off. Dib lowered it down. He was paralyzed in his mind. He had lost Zita. All because of this. He started to build up anger inside of him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He screamed into District 10. No one was around, but still, he ranted, "I'VE LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! YOU FUCKING IRKENS! DIE! ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL!!!"

He screamed some more, before he eventually collapsed. He sobbed. He looked at his reflection in some shattered glass on the ground. He had lost Zita because of all of this. Something inside him snapped, and he yanked his arm. He was pulling so hard that he was sure it would come out of it's socket soon. But it didn't. He then went for his own antennas, and pulled. He screamed in pain. He pulled so hard that the antenna actually started to come out of his skull. But, he couldn't keep pulling. It hurt like hell. He fell down into the dirt. He kept staring at his reflection. At what he was becoming.

"What are you looking at!!??" he screamed at himself, "HUH!? You can't even look right, because you have this stupid bandage on your eye!!!"

He grabbed the bandage that was covering his eye, and tore it off. He screamed. His once bandaged eye was now an Irken eye of deep blue.

"WHY LORD!!!??" he screamed, getting on his hands and praying, "WHY!!!???"

He then just tumbled back into the ground and sobbed some more. He couldn't help it. He cried so much that the dirt he was in started to turn into mud. Why was this happening to him?

"Hey You!" a voice from behind him said. He turned around. It was the scam operator.

"What the hell were you doing- Holy Shit!"

He looked at Dib. He was shocked when he saw Dib's now Irken eye.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO YOU!?"

"SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!"

And with that, he sliced his Irken hand through the guy's chest cavity. He squealed, and then fell to the ground, dead. Dib stared down at the body, then at his own hand, covered in blood. He was killing people left and right to survive.

"…What have I become?…" he whispered to himself. He grabbed the box and ran away…

***

Tak laid down on the floor. Toby was on the Couch, fiddling with some stuff he had collected in his trash bags. Tak had been quiet for awhile, so he decided to spark up a conversation.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What?"

"Dib. You like him."

"Um, well, yeah," she said nervously, "he's my friend!"

"Tak. I've known you for all my life. I can tell just by the way you look at him, talk to him, defend him, you have a crush on him…"

"Are you crazy!?" Tak said even more nervously, "He's a human! You can't be in love with someone from another species!"

"Well, he is."

"Wh-what?"

"I can tell he likes you too…"

"You're crazy, Toby, I don't like him! And…" she said, starting to get sad, "…he probably doesn't like me…"

"Don't be so sure…"

"What is with you? Irkens can't be in love! It's…it's completely illogical! Plus, it's against the rules!"

"Tak" he spoke, "When we were born, that was against the rules…"

Before anything more could be said, Dib walked in, carrying the box of snacks. However, he was spaced out.

"DIB!" Tak said joyfully, "You're back!"

"DIB!" Toby said, not so joyfully, "What the Blorch were you doing out there?!"

"Dib saw that we were starving, and he got something to eat!" she said, hugging him, "I was scared crapless when you were gone! But you're back now- AHHH!!!! What happened to your eye!?"

Toby looked up and saw Dib's now Irken eye.

"It's the transformation, Tak. I told you, he's turning into one of us…"

"Yes" he said in a monotone type of voice, "I brought you snacks."

He dropped the box down on the floor. Tak looked down and saw it full and brimming.

"Oh my GOD! TOBY! COME LOOK!"

Toby ran over.

"LOOK HOW MANY SNACKS HE BROUGHT US!!!"

He looked down at the box filled with Chipz, Doughnuts, and soda…

"Oh dear Spork! It's enough to feed us for a month!"

"Thank you Dib!"

"You are welcome" he said, sitting on the floor. Tak suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, a serious look in her eyes.

"Dib, what happened?"

"Nothing…"

"DIB!" she shouted. Something was not right. Dib woke up from his own thoughts and turned his head to her, tears in his eyes.

"She doesn't love me anymore!"

"What? Who?"

"ZITA!" he wailed, crying.

"What do you mean? Who's Zita?"

"She was my girl-friend!"

Tak's heart suddenly sunk. He was in a relationship?

"I had to run away, and now because of all this, she doesn't love me anymore!" he sobbed, "This is all my fault!!!"

"No, Dib, it's not! What happened?"

"She doesn't want me anymore. Hell! She said she doesn't need me anymore!" he sunk his head into his hands, "If I only didn't get sprayed with that fluid! I ruined everything! You guys could've gone home, and I would have Zita's love because I wouldn't be like this! She was my true love, I know it!"

"No Dib, she wasn't" Tak spoke, "If she was your true love, she would've stuck by you. She wouldn't have left you just because of this! If she was your true love, she would love you anyway!" she cried, and then quietly thought, "like me"

Dib looked up at her, and knew she was right. But he still felt like killing himself. He had told himself that he didn't love Zita because of Tak, but now that he lost her, he knew that he did. But as Tak smiled down at him, he knew she was right.

"I will give you guys some time for yourselves…" Toby said, tip-toeing to the door, and then leaving the shack.

"Than you Tak" Dib spoke, "You're right. But it still hurts…"

"I know, I know…"

She hugged him, which made the two feel better. He got up and walked by the door.

"Hey" he said, "Do you think that maybe we…uh…y'know… could go down into one of those spots overlooking this District, and…spend some time together…or something?…."

Tak's face brightened up into a smile.

"…Of course…" she spoke, trying to keep her excitement.

"Great" he said as he opened the door and started to walk out, "can you meet me up at one in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

And as the door was almost completely closed, he stuck his head back in and said "It's a date then."

**Author's NOTE: **Well, I put a lot more DATR in here. Great. Read and Review.


	7. It's a Date then!

**District 10...**

_**This chapter is brought to you by the Non-Humans writing for FUTURAMA…**_

Dib sat in the grassy plain over-looking District 10. A tree was growing nearby, and it stretched out, wide. Giving shade over where he was sitting. The District looked so peaceful from why up there, and you could get a clear look at the MASSIVE.

It didn't make sense to think how things really happened down there. It was so beautiful. The shacks were lined up, and they reflected in the sun. The sky was clear, glistening blue. It was enough to move someone to tears if you really looked at it. It was sad to think that it wasn't peaceful at all.

It was the prefect Plain overlooking the District, and he knew she would probably like coming up here. Huh. She probably went up here all the time.

So, he waited. He had brought up food and some soda that he recently bought. He was excited to spend some time with Tak.

"Dib?" her voice trailed from behind him. He turned around to see her rapping herself with an old worn out jacket, like one would do with a blanket.

"Hey, Tak." he said, smiling.

"Hey" she said waving back. The two stared at each other for awhile.

"So, umm, Do you wanna sit down?" Dib asked nervously.

"Umm, yeah, sure!" She spoke, equally as nervous. She made her way by Dib and sat down, staring up at the MASSIVE. She sighed. Dib tried to refrain from looking at her, because that made him even more nervous.

"Tak" he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I, um, just wanted to say thanks. I know I messed up with the fluid, but you forgave me. And that really means a lot to me."

"Oh, it's no big deal…"

"Yeah, it is. I messed up big time. I mean, I can understand why Toby hates me…"

"Toby doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, he does. He has every right to. I mean, look at me. I ruined everything by coming here."

"That's not true Dib! I love that you came here!"

"…Really?…"

"Yes. I've missed you a very long time. I did something worse. I lied to you. And I tried to destroy the whole world. But, can you forgive me for using you back then?"

Dib smiled.

"Tak. I never even got angry when you did that. I thought about you every day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was hurt. But something inside of me kept saying that you were still my friend. It was stupid, because I knew it wasn't true, but I couldn't help thinking that…"

Tak had gotten a little teary eyed.

"Dib, you were right about me being your friend. When I was in that pod, hurtling through space, I kept thinking of you. I couldn't get you out of my head. I first I thought it was just guilt, But I realized I missed you, and I was wrong for what I did…"

"You missed me?"

"Yes."

"I missed you too…"

They both sat in silent for a moment. It was a little awkward. Tak then decided that they needed _something _to talk about. What to talk about right after what they just said was hard though. However, comforting him about all of this might help…

"Toby won't stay mad at you forever…"

"Huh?"

"I said Toby won't stay mad forever."

"Oh, yeah, but I can understand why he's mad at me."

"But Toby is just wired like that. He's spent so much time helping me and stuff that when all of his work is lost, he just flips out. He's got a little bit of a damaged PAK, so that's why his anger lasts longer."

"Wait. Something is wrong with his PAK? You mean that round thing attached to your guy's backs?"

"Yeah, that."

"So, what happened?"

"Um…well…I…."

Tak looked a little teary eyed because of this, and Dib could tell he asked something personal

"I'm sorry. It's something you don't want to talk about."

"Yeah" she said sniffing, "It is. He's gone through a lot of stuff to protect me. And Creed, when he was alive. He cares for both of us very much, even if one is dead and the other one argues with him sometimes."

"He sounds like a good guy."

"Yeah, but he's had a tough life. He's tried to protect all of us Irkens. He is truly one in a million."

"If you ask me, he should be ruler of your Empire…"

"Yeah. But the Empire has fallen."

"It has?"

"Yeah. When we came to Earth, we realized we needed to survive, Not serve the Tallest. So, we overthrew them. They were run down and killed by some of the angrier Irkens."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And then that's when are growth spurt started to kick in. Something in your Planet, or perhaps just in Johannesburg helped us with height."

Dib nodded. They stared up at the MASSIVE. For some reason, Dib kinda thought of it like the moon. It looks so close, but it's just out of reach. He still couldn't get out of his head how he had caused all of this. It was his fault that the Irkens couldn't go home. It was him who changed their destiny. He didn't even know how they got to Earth, but he knew how they couldn't escape. It was him. And no matter how many times he thought about something else, that would still wonder back in. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he was little, his mother died. He never got the comfort he needed. So, he did a little routine when he needed advice. He pictured his mom. She had always said that no matter where she was, even if it wasn't even on Earth, that she would always be right there with him. And every time he pictured her, she would always say the same thing:

_Follow your heart…_

Dib opened his eyes and stared at Tak. She was right. His heart said that he loved her, and he knew he should trust it. He was happy with Zita, but not the way he was happy with Tak. Even just laying here beside her gave him more joy than Zita ever could. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, he didn't know where, but he knew that they would end up together. Something in his gut told him so, and he chose to believe it. He would win Tak over eventually. He loved her, and he started to get the feeling that he wouldn't mind being an Irken. Perhaps it would go great. Maybe his whole mistake with the fluid was destiny helping him. He had always prayed that they should meet again, and here they were, laying down on the soft grass, staring up into the heavens themselves. For the first time in his entire life, he felt truly happy. For all of his child-hood he had been rejected. The only person who gave him any comfort was his deceased mother. She still did. But, that one Valentines day, Tak came. He had denied having a crush on her, but it was true. She comforted him, talked to him, became his friend. But the feelings he felt for her was more than just friendship. But she left. And it hurt like hell. Even though everyone found out he was right and respected him, it still hurt. When his father would actually say he was proud of him, it still hurt. When he would kiss Zita, telling how they would be married sometime after the operation of ICG, it still hurt. He was 30 now. It took him his entire life-time leading to this moment to make him realize he was happy. He was finally with the Irken girl he loved. The one he longed to see again.

"It's the ancient hum" she spoke.

"Hhhhhmmmm?"

"If you listen to the MASSIVE really well, the engines hum an ancient hum. Only Irkens can hear it." she said, perking up her antennas, "But you're becoming an Irken now, Dib, try and raise your antennas to hear it."

"I'm not sure I've got the hang of raising them yet…"

"Here…"

She reached over and tenderly lifted them up for him. The feel of her hands made him feel lighter than air in a sensual way. As they were completely in the air, he could feel a type of vibration. But at the same time, it was type of Tribe ancient ritual he was hearing. It made him have an intense feeling inside of him. He couldn't explain it at all.

"As the legend goes by the Irkens, the engines are the music by the past souls who have made the ancient metal. It is something all of our species can hear. No other known species in the universe is able to hear it. It travels through our body. Sometimes Irkens would have ceremonial dances while listening to the ancient hum."

"Oh my god, that's amazing…"

"Yeah" she said, a little disappointed, "I was supposed to enter the ancient ceremony when I passed Invader training, but my chances were ruined…by…a certain Irken…."

Dib's thoughts suddenly turned to an Irken he had not thought of in years.

Zim.

He had taken away his sister's true love. How could he do that? He had turned into a monster with all of that power. He deserved all of this. He killed Zim. And even though he was his arch-nemesis, he didn't deserve to die.

"…What have I done to him?…"

"What?"

"What have I done to Zim?" he said, tearing up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as if he was crazy, "I heard that Zim's been dead for years…"

"No" he said crying, "It's my fault for his death!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was instated at ICG, they needed an Irken test-subject. I was basically in charge there. So, I chose ZIM…"

Tak was shocked.

"…They had him on an autopsy table, pulling out his organs. I was happy. I was beginning to go corrupt with power. My sadistic thoughts guided my rampage to have my revenge on my arch-nemesis…"

"Dib, how-"

"But then again" he said, interrupting her, "Maybe I didn't want him dead because we were enemies, maybe I wanted him dead because…"

"Dib, what are you talking about?!"

"…Because he was in love with my sister, Gaz…"

"Wait. What?" she asked, getting curious.

"…And Gaz was in love with him too…" he said. His mind was elsewhere. He stared at the District from above. However, his eyes were in a completely different world. Just staring.

"Dib? DIB!?"

She shook him by the shoulders. He came out of his little phase and stared at Tak tearfully…

"OH Tak!" he said, sobbing and hugging her, "I killed him! He was my sister's soul-mate and I killed him!!! I deserve to die!"

"No you don't Dib! Don't say that!" she said, looking him in the eye, "We all make mistakes. Little ones and big ones. And we just have to pray for forgiveness. Many people who I cared about have died. Died because of me. They tried to protect me, and because of that, they're dead…or have paid a worse price" she spoke tearfully, thinking of Toby, "But we have to change, Dib. Even if it was an accident, we have to change. And Dib. You're a good man. You've already turned your life around."

Dib sighed, and took off his glasses, wiping them off from the fog.

"okay" he said quietly.

"Good." Tak said, patting him on the back, "You know Dib, when we first were stranded on earth, I only had Toby and Creed. My parents had died long ago. But they took care of me, and tried my best to take care of them. And even though obstacles have come in our way, we've always gotten through it. We cared for each other like a family. And now, Toby is the only one left…Except, someone else is here now…"

"Who?"

"Oh well, he's brave, he has a good heart, and I really care for him…"

Dib looked confused for a minute but he started to comprehend what she was saying.

"…Me?…"

"Yes. Dib, no matter what comes in our way, I know that we'll always be there for each other. You're a good person Dib. Don't let your past mistakes control you."

He smiled, and a tiny little tear of joy crept out of his Irken eye. He sniffed, and hugged her again.

"Thank you, Tak."

She smiled back.

"Listen to the hum, Dib. It will bring you peace."

He nodded, and was able to bring his antennas up into the air.

"Oh my god!" he shrieked, "Tak! Look! I did it! I did it!"

"You're getting the hang of your new Irken self, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I am…" he said smiling.

They both breathed calmly and listened to the MASSIVE's "hum". She was right. It did bring him peace. He owed her one. And a tiny idea crept into his head. He thought it was crazy, but then again, his life was pretty crazy too.

He stood up, and lent her a hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she stared at him.

"You said you've never gotten to dance to the hum before" he said smiling, "I just wanna make up for you missing it…"

"But Dib, uhh, you don't know the ancient rituals!"

"I may not, but I can still teach you how to dance."

She stared at him. Such an act of kindness. She smirked and grabbed his hand. It felt good as her leathery glove rubbed against his skin. They smiled at one another, and he slowly started dancing with her.

"I've never danced before."

"There's a first time for everything, Tak."

She awkwardly moved her limbs around a little bit. It didn't look like dancing. Dib snickered a little.

"It's not funny!" she said laughing.

"Listen, you don't have to try and put on a show. Just let it come naturally."

She sighed. She just stood still and listened to the hum. She closed her eyes and smiled, and she swayed from side-to-side. Dib smiled moved his hips around. They smiled at one another and continued dancing. As they did, they started to move close to each other, like a magnet to metal. They eventually brushed up against each other. It was embarrassing at first, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She smiled. They continued dancing. He slowly and tenderly put his hand on her waist. She laid her head on top of his chest and sighed. It was like a dream. He was thinking the same thing. He had waited so long.

"I 'TINK HE IS OVER HERE!" screamed a voice. Dib and Tak suddenly stopped.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!!?" screamed another, "YOU FREAKIN' MUTENT! HALF IRKEN AND HALF HUMAN! COME OUT!"

Some of the Nigerian gang members made their way up the grassy plain. They were pissed. Not to long ago, one of their members were killed. And they wanted to catch Dib and rip open his skull. Dib and Tak crouched down and hid behind some of the thick, tall grass a few feet away.

They made their way up. They were carrying guns. They searched all around for him.

"COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU ARE! WILT R. FREOD WANTS US TO BRING YOU TO HIM!"

Tak's face suddenly grew frightened.

"Oh no…"

"Tak" Dib said whispering, "Are you okay?"

"Dib!" she begged but still whispering, "We have to get out of here!"

"I know! If we don't, they'll kill us!"

"No. They'll kill me! You will have a worse fate…"

"COME OUT NOW!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Nigerians believe in witch-craft…"

"SO? Now is not a good time to talk about their cult!"

"No! Their leader, Freod, wants to be able to activate Irken weaponry, but as a human, he can not!"

"Holy shit! Do you think he's going to force me to operate the weapons!?"

"No! They believe in witchcraft Dib! They believe that you have a special power inside of you! In all of us Irkens! And they want it for themselves! And they think that if we have power inside of us, it won't be that hard to get _out_…"

"What are you talking about?"

"…You will be sacrificed…"

Before Dib could say anything, One of the members pulled the grass apart, looking down at them, smiling sadistically.

"Ello then, freaks."

Tak was not hesitant and jumped up screaming. She pulled one of her knives out of the many ones tied to her waist and jabbed it into his throat. He let out a small squeal, and she clawed out his eyes, before shoving the dead corpse to the ground. Dib was amazed. He didn't think she could do anything like that. And even more strangely, once she did that, he began to get aroused…

But that did give away their hiding spot. The others turned around and immediately started shooting.

"TAK! Get down!"

Dib reached up and pulled her to the ground. The other ones started shooting. Dib crouched up a little and held Tak close to him. He wasn't going to let her die. He ran. He hid her from the bullets being sprayed at them. The gang members started chasing. Dib was able to summon up speed he had never even known he was capable of. One of the members was able to shoot him in the antenna. He screamed as the bullet pierced through it. He fell to the ground. And to make things worse, they were right by the ledge.

"DIB! DIB! YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP!" she begged, "WE HAVE TO GET AWAY! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!"

"Well, well. How touching" one of the members came up from behind her spoke, while raising his gun up to her head, "Too bad you two ain't going nowhere."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. Even with her mighty Irken speed, he would be able to fire much quicker before she could draw one of her knives. She put her hands up in the air, and slowly got onto her knees.

"Dat's better." he smiled sadistically.

Dib woke up from the pain like no other happening in his antenna only to find that Tak was at gun-point on the ground.

"NO!-"

He was silenced as another member pointed a gun at him.

"You are both very valuable. You have broken some very, very important laws today, and you Tak" he said, lifting her head up, "Have caused a lot of trouble for years…"

"Fuck you!"

He thrashed her head.

"Why YOU-" Dib screamed. However, one of the other members socked him in the face. Black blood bled out of his nose

"Here is what we gonna do" The member holding Tak hostage spoke, "We are going to bring you guys in as prisoners to the boss. No arguments. No exceptions."

"Leave us alone!!!" she begged. The member crouched down beside her, bringing himself to eye-contact with her.

"I'm sure the boss will be very happy to see you, Tak. You have been breaking _our _laws for years-"

"_Your _laws?!"

"QUIET! Yes. You and that Irken Toby you always hang around with. But, now that are priorities have changed, we have finally been able to focus on making you pay for everything you done. And this guy!" he said, pointing at Dib, "Well, he killed one of our members today. And now, well, we'll just let Freod deal with this experiment…"

"DON'T YOU HURT HER!!!" Dib suddenly screamed, "TAKE ME!!! JUST LET HER GO!!!"

"Huh. Mister Hobo here cares about you, huh?"

"DON'T YOU HARM HER IN ANY WAY!"

"Well, new-comer, if you don't want her to get hurt, we won't bring her in."

"Really?" he said, heavily panting, "You'll let her go?"

"No, no, no. I just kill her right here…"

"WHAT!?"

Tak looked horrified as he cocked his gun.

"NO!!! NO!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T HURT HER, PLEASE! ANYTHING!!!! ANYTHING!!!! ANYTHING!!!!"

"Sorry, but this is going to have to be one of the secrets of District 10..." he said, snickering.

"Goodbye Dib…" she said, trying to hold back her tears. She shut her eyes tight, expecting to be dead. But that never came. She waited and waited, but it never did. She opened her eyes to see that the member holding the gun at Dib was on the ground in a pool of blood. She turned her head up to see Dib with the member that was about to kill her. He had his Irken clawed into his into his face. The gang member tried to scream from the pain, but Dib just kept squeezing and squeezing. And then, he pulled it off. His face. The member's skin was in his Irken hand, and his skull was left staring on. His blood poured on the ground as he died in one of the most brutal ways possible. The other members were horrified and were just about to shoot, but Dib swung the body, to which it plowed into the other people.

"Don't you ever hurt her." he said Darkly. It wasn't a threat, it was a command. His face had grown the angriest, darkest, face in the universe.

"Dib?-"

"They will be waking up soon, we have to leave, now!"

Before she could answer, he lifted her up and brought her close to him. He turned his back to the ledge, and fell. They screamed. He made sure he was at the bottom, and his back crashed up against rocks and ground as they fell down below. There were some ledges coming out of the hill, and as luck would have it, they landed on one. Dib had all the wind knocked out of him as his back shattered on the cold hard surface of the ledge. Tak opened her eyes to see she was on top of him.

"Dib? DIB!?" she asked worriedly. He coughed and wearily opened his eyes.

"Oh thank, god, Dib! You're alright!"

"TAK! Are you okay!? I didn't know what I was doing! I just…The cliff….and jumping…I-"

"It's alright! You saved my Life! Are you okay?"

"Yes, except I think my spine is shattered…"

"Don't worry, Toby is an expert in medical knowledge. He will fix you! I, oh, I'm just glad you're not dead!" she said, crying with joy.

He smiled back up at her.

"…So am I…"

They were happy, and they noticed that they were in a very awkward position. She coughed, and blushed. She then started to get up.

"Come on, we have to go-"

However, she slipped, and had to spring out her arms at the last second. She was now almost on top of Dib, her limbs the only thing lifting herself up. They stared into each other's eyes, and knew what was about to happened. They feared how they would react, but they knew that they would enjoy it. Tak lost her balance and fell on him, and their lips connected. They were shocked about how things were turn out afterwards. It would be awkward. But, they both secretly, and without the other one knowing, decided that they really were enjoying it, and decided to live in the moment. And so, they both closed their eyes as they shared their first, even if it was accidental, kiss together…

Author's NOTE: Ohhh! DATR cliffhanger! YEAH! It's December 24th , Christmas EVE!! WOOOO!!!


	8. Invader El

**District 10...**

**_Support the Non-Human's FUN RUN for the cure for rabies! (Michael Scott's idea, not ours)…_**

**Author's NOTE:** I'm going to do this chapter before we head back to the situation between Dib & Tak.…

Two Irkens made their way into the District. One was a male, and the other was a female. The male had crispy looking eyes, the same color you would find on an over done Tater-Tot. He was wearing a number of different scrap-metal around him, fashioned into a type of armor. He was wearing a helmet fashioned from old furnace parts, used to protect his head. Numerous weapons hung from an old army uniform he was wearing. A pair of night-vision goggles went over his eyes, fiercely strapped to his head. This would help him see much better. And he had been able to weld various old objects, such as crowbars, to his PAK. He was also carrying a shot-gun to protect himself from harm's way.

Now, the female was very scrawny. All females are thin, but this one was a very scrawny looking one. Her antennas stuck up straight in the air and only curled up at the very top. She had very small eyes and her eyelashes curled at an angle. Her eyes had a type of Redish/Pinkish color to them. She wore some old women's jackets, covered in mold. She had Christmas lights wrapped around certain places on the arms and the legs for some reason, old light bulbs strapped to her shoulders, and carried a walking stick that had many electronically devices on it. She also looked very young, as she was probably 420 (which is actually 35 in Human years.)

Behind them, however, was a huge secret operation project still in the works. It was an Irken designed Cyborg. Attack-droid 8.67. It was a gigantic robot, about 12 feet tall, and 16 feet wide. It was covered in all sorts of Irken logos and war paint. Weapons of mass destruction were installed everywhere. It towered behind the two as they walked.

"Rodney" the female one said, speaking up, "Do you really think this plan is all the way thought through?"

"El" the male one, who was apparently named Rodney said, "We need food. We've been carrying this guy since we've raided the MASSIVE when it was apparent it was stuck here. We've had it for two decades, we need to let it go. We upgraded him with all of the spare parts in this wasteland we could get our hands on."

"But why don't we just hop in, and control it? We could probably kill all of the gang-members and keep all of the food for ourselves."

"It's too risky. They outnumber all of us. Besides, we barely know how to get into the control seat. We have to trade this thing in now, or other Irkens will start trading in bigger, and better stuff. And soon, this thing will barley be worth more than a few cases of Doughnuts."

"You're right about that, but what if they use it against us?"

"These stupid inferior humans can't use our weapons! Our weapons are biologically wired!"

"Well, okay…"

They made their way to the main shack of Wilt R. Freod. There were several gang-members outside, guarding. They looked up at the two and instantly got their guns out, pointing it directly at them. El was scared, and she hid behind Rodney. Rodney knew better than to cock his gun, as they would shoot him in a minute.

"What do you damn bugs want!?" one of the members screamed.

"Um, hello" Rodney spoke up nervously, "We would like to show your leader a little gadget of ours that we can hopefully trade for some food…"

The members looked up and saw the robot. It was pretty impressive.

"Whoa, 'dat 'ting is soooo bad-ass!"

"What do ya 'tink? Should we let em pass?"

The member stared at the Cyborg owned by the two Irkens, and knew their leader would want to see this.

"Yeah, we should let 'em in…"

"OKAY, YO' STUPID BUGS! GET IN!!!"

Rodney and El nodded, and walked in through the door. The robot followed. It was dark in there, and you couldn't see your own hand in front of you. Then, they suddenly felt something very hard smack against each of their heads. When the two regained consciousness, they could feel that they were in a very tiny space. Suddenly, some candles were lit, and they could see. Some of the members came up from behind and drew open the window shades. Light from the sun shone in. Rodney and El were trying to cover their eyes from the sun blazing in them.

"You may approach me…" came a hollow, low voice. They looked up to see the bastard himself, Freod. They got out of the ditch and crawled up to him. He was sitting in a type of throne chair with Irken skulls drooping over it. The skulls scared El, as she knew they were probably past Irkens who somehow made Freod upset, which resulted in their death.

"Now 'den" he spoke harshly, "What do you have for me?"

"Well, sir, we've been saving this robotic battle-droid for quite a long time, and we want to trade it before the stock goes higher with more advanced weapons."

"Uh-huh. What can it do?"

"Well, sir, it has many different versions of Irken stabilizer weapons attached to it's arms, Irken-designed Shock Cannons located in it's chest, a navigational system programmed into it's brain chip, and it's reflexes are so fast it can stop a missile."

Freod thought it over. That was a very powerful weapon. And he was a very powerful man…

"Okay! How much do you bastards want for it?"

"We will trade you for an amount of 10 thousand Chipz, Doughnuts, and Sodas."

"No! We shall only give you 100! Take it, or no trade!"

"Yes, okay then! But we shall take it all now!"

The members looked at Freod, who merely nodded. They started screaming to get all of the snacks, and the others began to load them up in wheel-borrows.

"Now get freaking lost!"

El grabbed the wheel-borrow and started to move out. Rodney moved slowly out, pointing his gun around. The members exchanged glances with each other, and knew what their war-lord leader wanted them to do. As Rodney was almost out of the door, one of the members stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy, slow down. I need you to stay here."

"Why?" he asked, feeling nervous.

One of the members behind him grabbed a knife and snuck up from behind.

"Because… I wanna talk…"

"About what?"

The other member Holding the gun was about to stab Rodney.

"LOOK OUT!" El screamed. Rodney spun around and shot the member.

"GO!" he screamed.

"But!-"

"JUST DO IT!"

El tearfully nodded and ran out. Rodney continued to fire. One of the members jumped onto his back and yanked his antennas. He screamed in pain, but was able to Cole-cock him in the face with his gun. The other members jumped on him too, but he was able to shake them off. Freod, however, had had enough of this and grabbed his gun and shot, killing the Irken. Rodney's eye dilated, and he fell to the ground.

"Harvest him. Now."

Andy Berland:

"The Nigerians gangs, believe in a great deal of witch-craft. They believe that the Irkens have this supernatural power inside of their souls, and that's why they are able to control their own weaponry…"

Clips of the Gang members have them showing the CG Irken skulls, spines, and other bones.

"What we do, is cut 'dem open, and 'den we ingest, so that we can have 'da power…"

"…So they began hunting down Irkens, and eating their body parts…"

Wilt R. Freod is shown sitting by a crackling fire as this weird woman is doing this type of tribe/voodoo dance, she then stops and looks him into the eye. She then holds up a severed Irken arm, and hands it to him.

"You must eat" she spoke, "And their power will live in you…"

Freod looks reluctant at first, but then takes the arm and fiercely engorges it, as the lady does this weird tribe chant.

(That scene was CREEPY in the movie)

***

El ran through District 10. Her best friend had just been murdered. She didn't even take the food. They should've kept the Cyborg. And now she was defenseless. How could all this be happening? The Irkens were dying left and right. It wouldn't be long before they would all eventually die out. Not a day went by that one of them didn't get murdered. She hated Earth. The whole planet could go to hell for all she cared. She had no one left. No one at all.

BOOM!

She had crashed into somebody. She laid on the ground, a bright purple bruise on her forehead. She wasn't seriously hurt, but she feared that she would be. The Irkens had gotten even more aggressive since they've been stranded on this Planet, and one little thing like this could set them off in a murderous rage. She heard the Irken she bumped into swear in his native tongue, and feeling like she would be beaten, tried to crawl away. Her leg was scraped on a stray piece of rusted up metal, and she had no doubt that the infection would spread quickly, which would result in her leg losing loss of feeling. She heard the Irken get up, and she knew her face would be met by his fist. She closed her eyes, and expected the worst.

"Excuse me, We apparently collided. I do not know if you will react badly, but if you do, I will have no choice but to fight you. However, if you are not aggressive, maybe I could provide you with medical attention if you require it…"

Her squinted eyes became as big as dinner plates. Even though her face was down in the dirt, she could tell who it was she bumped into. The politeness. The English accent. It was him.

"…Toby?…" she said flipping over, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, how do you know my na-"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her face.

"El?"

"Oh, Toby, it is you!"

"Oh my god, El! You are alive!"

"You're alive! I can't believe it! I thought you had died!"

"I thought you had died!"

"Oh god, I am so happy to see you! Oh my god!" she said, crying for joy.

"If I had known you were alive, I would have gone searching for you!"

"It's not your fault! There's over 1.2 million Irkens here! You couldn't have known! I'm just so glad you're here!"

"I am too!" he said tearfully, "I've missed you so much!"

They smiled at each other, and he noticed blood seeping down her leg from when she scraped it on the stray jagged metal on the ground.

"Oh crap! Your leg!"

"It's fine, really-"

"No! No it is not! It looks really infected. I have to do something! Um, uhh, Alright then, I'll… um…Take you to my shack! Yes! That is it! I have a medical kit there! I can fix it up real fast!"

"Toby, I'll be alright. Just believe me!"

"You were always so stubborn when you needed help" he said sarcastically. She let out a big grin along with a snicker. He bent down and picked her up like a rag doll. (Oh yeah, NOW he's strong) She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up at his grinning face. Oh, how she had missed him.

"…I've missed you, love…"

"…So have I hon. So have I…"

He crooned his neck down and kissed her on the lips. She stroked his bent, disfigured antennas.

"Oh, Toby." she said passionately.

"Oh, El!" he cried sensually.

His hands moved up her undamaged leg. She rapped her arms around his neck as they embraced. He fell to the ground, but they still kissed, and she laid on top of him, giving him his reward for helping her.

They released for a moment and stared at one another. He stroked her antennas and she rubbed her face up against his, smiling.

"I have missed you so much, El."

"I know. But we're back together."

"Yes" he said smiling, "We are."

There was a tiny moment of silence as the two cuddled.

"But" he spoke up, "It is not safe here. Anybody could catch us. We must go to my shack."

"Okay. But I'm not that injured. We don't have to rush over there just to fix me."

"Who said that was the only thing we were going to do?" he said, flashing a play-boy smile.

She stared for a moment before giving in and passionately embracing him again. He was able to stand up WHILE holding and kissing her. And so, he started to go to his home, still having his lips connect with his apparent lover.

Author's NOTE: OKAY! It's the day after Christmas! I got awesome gifts! Including A Dunder Mifflin inc. T-shirt, The Office trivia game, and a 9 poster. And some other stuff. Oh, and my grandma brought me some batteries, one of those blank tapes for music, some blank tapes for recording TV shows, and a radio. They are so awesome! Also, El is a real Invader ZIM character. She was seen at "the Great Assigning" and in "Hobo 13". You can see her profile picture on the list of recurring characters on Zimwiki. But, all of her added accessions are not there.


	9. Consequences

_**District 10...**_

_**Based on the Non-Human's true story…**_

**Author's NOTE: **Well, we are now back to Dib & Tak. Enjoy!

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY VIOLENT STUFF! OR, WHATEVER! THE OFFICE ROCKS!

Dib and Tak were still having the kiss together. It had all happened so fast, they didn't really know what to do. However, they both secretly enjoyed it. They had wanted to kiss for a long time. But they needed to get out of there. The gang members would soon regain consciousness, and after Dib murdered two more of their members since they were about to shoot Tak, it wouldn't be pretty. The accidental kiss between the two needed to break off now so they could escape. I mean, it had been going on for 45 seconds already.

But Dib was weak. He had been in love with her ever since he met her in Skool, so to finally have a kiss with the Irken girl of his dreams was something he wanted to last forever. Even though Tak was enjoying it too, it was too dangerous and risky. Plus, she didn't want to reveal that she had feelings for him if she continued, since she has no clue whether or not he liked her back.

So, she carefully lifted herself up, softly releasing from it. The two stared into each other's eyes, unsure what to say.

"I…um…uh…" he stuttered.

Tak remained silent, as she was lost for words. She advanced closer to him, trying to kiss him on purpose. Noticing she was making a move, implying she might feel the same way, he closed his eyes and leaned in. As they almost kissed intentionally, it was cut off as a bullet sliced through Dib's scythe-like dew. They spun around to see the other members seething at them.

"YOU FUCKING ASS-HOLES! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!"

The member reloaded his gun and sprayed bullets everywhere. Dib took no time to lose and grabbed Tak, running away, carrying her. Some of his Irken like senses that he was developing kicked in. He ran away at intense speed. The members climbed into the van they came up in. They sped down the hill, running over everything in sight.

Dib ran through the District holding the love of his life as if she was as light as a feather. He pushed all other Irkens out of his way. The van tore through everything. Clouds of dust blew everywhere. One of the members stood up from the back seat and clicked his gun. He aimed at Dib's gigantic head. (although his head is NOT big) And as he pulled the trigger, they hit a tiny little hole dug by some of the smeets. So, the shot was off target and struck him in the arm. He screamed and fell to the ground. The members drove passed them and swerved. Tak stood up from the fall, a little dazed, but noticed his injured arm. She instantly flipped him over and examined it.

"Oh, Dib" she cried tearfully.

Dib coughed and squinted his eyes.

"Tak" he spoke hoarsely, "You have to go. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but you can't share the same fate with me."

"No! I'm not leaving you here!"

"You have to-"

"NO!" she screamed, sobbing, "I'm not abandoning you!"

"That's really great to hear" came the voice towering over them, "we want you to share the same fate he will"

"Keep away! Just KEEP AWAY!"

"Sorry 'bout dat, cause we ain't gonna" he said rising his gun up to them.

"Leave us alone-" Dib growled, getting up. However, he was knocked out cold by one of the Gang-Member's flying fist. The impact of the blow caused some of his teeth to spring out. Drops of black blood from his bleeding mouth spilled, flowing on the ground. The reason his teeth were so loose was because of the Irken fangs coming in, but, I digress.

"STOP IT!" she shouted.

"Shut up, bitch!"

The member then thrashed her in the face. She fell to the ground, nearly blacking out. She lifted her head up a little and felt her violet blood seeping down a bruise on her cheek. She wiped the trickle off on her glove. She had to hold her back tears. But it wasn't easy. The members were merely laughing their asses off.

"Watch 'dis!" screamed one of them, "I'm gonna blow dis guy's head clean off!"

She couldn't take it any more. Dib protected her, and it was time she did the same. He was defenseless. She wasn't going to let the Human she loved get murdered right in front of her. As the member was about to pull the trigger, Tak jumped up stabbed the butcher knife through his mouth. His blood poured out and he died instantly. As the other members started shooting, she was able to dodge every bullet. She jumped on top of one of the other Gang-members and stuck her fist up his eyeball socket, reaching in and pulling out his brain cavity. She then flung it around, smacking everyone else in the face. One of them got up and shot her in the hand, which spurted out blood, causing the brain to be sent flying. She grabbed her wrist and shrieked in pain. She was able to concentrate so she could look at the damage. It wasn't bad, the bullet was just lodged in there. Toby would have to fix it later. But even though she was in tremendous pain, she lunged towards the man who just shot her. She kicked him in the throat, crushing his wind-pipe. Two other members tried to shoot at her, but she sprung up just in time. She grabbed her knives and tackled one of them. She then cut off his nose. He screamed. She yanked his tongue out and pierced the blade through it. He squealed a horribly. She then jabbed her two knives into his eyes. Blood gushed out. She stood up broke whatever was left of his face with her boot. She then spun around to the other member, and took her Bird-Skull "necklace" and fiercely wrapped it around his neck. She pulled tighter, and tighter, and tighter, and TIGHTER, and **TIGHTER! **until…KABLOOM! His entire head exploded, With all of his chunks of blood flying everywhere. She then flung the Bird-Skull holding the cord so it smashed one of the other guy's face. She then put it back on and put up her dukes.

"WHO'S FUCKING NEXT!?" she shrieked with fury. The other members were horrified at what had just happened. And then, all of a sudden, someone from behind her hit her in the back of the head with an old rusted up paddle. She fell to the ground in severe pain. She wearily opened her eyes to see it was the member she kicked in the throat, who was oddly enough, still alive.

"How 'bout me, tough girl?" he said in a strained, hoarse, aggravated, slithery voice.

"QUICKLY! WHILE SHE'S IS UNCONSCIOUS!" One of the other guys screamed. They all swooped in and began beating her, along with the knocked out Dib. She tried to stop the flying fists, but they just kept coming. She was beginning to fade to white, much like how Dib was when that gang of Irkens were beating him up. She was able to slightly turn her head, even while being punched there repeatedly, and stared at Dib. She felt the need to be with him. They were going to die soon, and she wanted to be by his side. She was able to inch her way over and hold his limp hand. Tears rolled down her face as each blow caused more damage. She wanted to enjoy her last moments , so she was able to turn over to him. He was unconscious, and she didn't know if he was dead, so he wouldn't be able to feel or even know about this, but she was able to kiss him on lips. She was going to die happy. And so, everything went dark…forever…

At least that was what she was expecting. However, something else happened:

As the gang-members continued to beat them to death, one of them pulled out a rusty knife. He lifted it up above his head, and got ready to end Tak and Dib's pitiful lives. And right as he threw down the blade, before it could even strike them, he felt something cold and sharp impale him in the chest. He dropped the blade. No one noticed what was going on. He was able to turn his head around slightly, as blood was being rushed up and pouring through his mouth. He could see that the thing that had impaled him was a long, narrow, spider leg being retracted from an Irken's PAK. He couldn't see the Irken's from, only a menacing silhouette. But, he could see the horrible Irken eyes staring back at him intensely. They were the shade of a deep, pale, crystal white color.

"…_let them go…_" It spoke in a snake like voice. The irken then retracted it's Spider leg/tentacle, which dripped blood from piercing the guy's entrails. He toppled onto the ground lifeless like.

"_THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!!!_" the voice shrieked. All of the other members stopped punching for a second to see the menacing outline of the angry Irken.

"HEY! WHAT DA' FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU-"

He was cut off as the same spider tentacle retracted from the PAK and sliced his face.

"_HECEENA!_" The Irken screamed in a type of Irken language. Suddenly, more silhouettes of Irkens appeared. The only thing you could see on each one was their angry, pissed-off looking eyes, with each one being an unusual color (But we'll get into that later) Suddenly, they all sprang forth, killing all of the gang-members. You could still not see them, only the fast blurs of black circling around the men, killing them one by one.

Soon, as the dust settled, all of the members were merely bodies. Bodies on the ground. Pools of blood surrounded them. Tak realized that the punching had stopped. She squinted her eyes to see the bodies all around. It shocked her. She became embarrassed at what she was doing to her knocked-out crush. She tenderly released from the kiss and lifted her bruised head up.

"…hello?…" she asked weakly.

"_Tak_" came the snake-like voice, "_Get up_"

She nearly had a heart attack (Maybe I should call them PAK-ATTACKS. Get it?) She knew that voice all too well…

"What are you doing here?" she nervously asked. The silhouettes suddenly towered over her.

"_Have you not forgotten? Every single Irken in existent is here on this Planet, Tak. Some of us are just hiding…_"

"But…But…I thought…"

"_You have thought wrong. We are still alive. And he_" the outline of the Irken seethed, "_Is the omen. He is like this because of the fluid! Our chances of our rescue operation are RUINED! The only reason we are not killing him RIGHT NOW is because of what Toby predicted! He believes that he will do something someday, Tak! He believes he will someday help the universe!_"

Tak remained silent.

"_But then again…maybe it won't be him…_" he hissed, "_Maybe it will be your and his off-spring That will be able to help…_"

"WHAT!?" she screamed nervously, "We won't have off-spring! I don't like him in that way! He's a Human-"

"_SILENCE! You love him dammit! Toby can sense it! And we just saw you kissing him! You have fallen for him Tak! EXCEPT IT! You love a Human! You're in love with the enemy!_"

"FINE! I AM!" she sobbed, "WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT!?"

"_EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH IT! IT'S COMPLETELY UNNATURAL!_"

Tak cried a little as she stared at him. He was out cold, but he looked so natural. Like he knew what was happening…

"Please…Don't hurt him…"

"_We won't._"

"I'm sorry…"

"_Creed died for nothing…_"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!" she cried, covering her antennas.

"_We are doomed. Face it. We are now stranded._"

"I KNOW! JUST STOP IT!!!"

The silhouettes just grunted.

"_Love has consequences, Tak._"

"…I know…" she cried, leaning her head on Dib's chest, "…I know…"

"_We shall get you two back to the Shack._"

She merely nodded while shutting her eyes. She lifted Dib's head up and hugged him. The Irken silhouettes advanced on them and spreaded some type of angel-like wings.

***

Toby was sitting in his shack. He had taken El there to help her with her leg. She sat down on a brick just lying on the floor as Toby examined the wound.

"Is it badly infected?"

"No." Toby spoke shining a flash-light on it, "I am fixing it just in time…." He took off one of his bandages and dipped it in a bucket of bluish goo-like substance. He then took it out and wrapped around her leg.

"Dammit! It hurts like hell!" she screamed, clutching his hand in pain.

"I know. But it'll be better soon, El" he said, bringing her closer.

"Well, umm, thanks for helping me, Toby" she said hugging him, "I really appreciate-Ah screw this!"

She pulled his head down and kissed him. His crooked Antennas twitched and rubbed against hers, with hers responding the same way. His body advanced closer to hers, and he wrapped his arms around her. They leaned down and eventually moved to the floor. He kissed her all over her neck, which pleased her.

"Oh Toby" she laughed, "I've wanted to do this again with you for so long! I don't care what people say about you being defective!"

"I do not either. We love each other El!"

"I still can't believe your alive! I'm never been so happy!…Except maybe the day I met you…"

"El, your making me feel the happiest I have ever felt!"

"Just take me now!"

They went back to kissing passionately. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They stood up, straightening their clothes. Toby drew a weapon from one of his trash-bags. It was a rusty broken bottle of beer, but it was still enough to seriously hurt someone. He slowly opened a little slot on the door (you know, the ones they have at night-clubs) and peaked out.

"Hello?" he asked, "Anyone out there?"

"_Toby…Let us in…_"

He nearly died of fright right then and there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked nervously through the slot.

"_We know what has happened Toby…Let us in…We have Tak and the human/Irken mutant known as Dib…_"

Toby looked sick to his stomach, but opened the door. He saw the silhouettes carrying Tak and Dib.

"Holy shit! What happened!?" he screamed tearfully, "Are they alright!? Who did this to them-"

"_Toby…Tak has a bullet lodged In her hand… Dib has been shot in the arm...and in the antenna…and has a nearly broken back…Plus, they have been beaten rather badly…You will have to give them medical treatment…But they shall be fine…Where shall we put them so that they may…rest?…_"

"Oh god. Umm, uhh, the couch! Right over there!"

The Irken silhouettes glided over to the couch, and laid them down. The position they put them in had Dib laying on the couch, and Tak cuddled up with him. El hid behind Toby, and he hugged and soothed her.

"It'll be all right, hon." he said stroking her face to calm her down.

The Irken silhouettes turned to face them, their eyes glaring down at one particular Irken with a scarred eye.

"_The rescue operation is completely destroyed now because of that Paranormal hunting nit-wit! His DNA is being altered Toby. The only reason we will not kill him is because you believe he can accomplish something of importance! But until then, use him to find the fluid, because unless you want to throw 16 fucking years of work down the drain, I suggest you think of something fast, or you'll all be in Havana, Cuba!_" The main

silhouette seethed. Suddenly, they vanished.

"What are they doing here, Toby?" El asked, frightened.

"We are working on a rescue mission, El"

"What?"

"A mission to operate the MASSIVE again and go home!"

"You mean…you have the missing piece?"

"Yes. They made sure we "Found" it."

"…And you've been collecting fluid?…"

"Yes…"

"But…I don't understand…What's happening with this human? Why is he turning into one of us?!"

"Do not worry, El" he said hugging her, "We will get the fuel back, and we shall go home"

"…Will you take me with you? I don't want to be separated from you again…"

Toby stared into her eyes. They were so innocent.

"…El, all the monies in the world could ever make me depart from you again…"

She stared into his grenade-shaded eyes. So fierce, yet passionate. So prepared. She fell on him to a romantic embrace.

**Author's NOTE: **As I am finishing this right now, it is 10: 41 at night. Yawn. I will be updating soon. Also, I'm helping my dad with his movies getting made. (He's a screenplay writer) and his agent said if he just re-wrote some stuff in one of his movies, it could actually get made! WOO! Anyway, I will be updating soon. Toby has a girlfriend! He's not just a loner! Read & Review! Also, there's a SHOCKING SECRET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH MY GOD! Well, I gotta wrap it up, before a fall asleep-

(CRASH)


	10. A Secret revealed

****

District 10...

…**_With your judges: Dib, Tak, & Toby! Now prepare for Non-Human Idol!…_**

Dib didn't quite know where he was. He was on something rather soft, and all around him was a peaceful sky. He turned his head a bit to see he was sitting on a cloud.

"Oh no!" he wailed crying, "Am I dead!?" he screamed to no one in particular, as there was no one around, "I'm dead, aren't I? This is horrible! I've let everybody down…even more so. I failed Tak! She's probably being shot by those horrible gang-bangers right now!"

"Don't be so sure." A female British-voiced accent spoke.

"What the-? Tak! Where are you!?" he screamed all around. Tak was leaning over him when he laid back down, with their face, very, very…VERY close.

"How you doing, sexy?"

"Huh?" he asked completely tongue tied. She then came around and sat by his side. And he could see that she was wearing a revealing night-gown. He merely drooled.

"…Tak?…"

"Yes, hon?"

"….Uh….um…Are we dead?…."

"Of course not!"

"But…Uh…where are we?….This place looks like heaven…."

"Dib" she said seductively, while in advancing even more, "You're gonna be in heaven soon enough"

Dib was unsure what to do, but he knew he was really enjoying this moment.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Go nuts."

He couldn't believe his ears. Was this really happening? He didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to do this. He longed for her, and she was offering herself to him. Without any more thought, he rapped his arms around her pressed his lips against her face. He felt so frisky. The entire world around him started to fade to white, and suddenly, everything went fuzzy.

***

He had his eyes closed, kissing the girl he loved, but could feel her struggling to get away from him. Confused, he opened his eyes to find himself in their shack again. And when his eyes slowly panned down, expecting to see Tak, he found out he was kissing……TOBY!

Horrified, he pushed him away, and turned to his side, heaving his guts out. He coughed, and turned onto his back.

"Hey!" a female voice broke out from behind him laughing, "Back off! He's mine!"

"Huh? What the-? Where am I? And who are you?" he asked queasily.

"Long story. I'm El! And you just made out with my boy-friend!!!" she shrieked. She was laughing so hard she was tearing up. Seriously, without her laughing, the tears you saw running down her face would make you think she just had her appendix burst. If Irkens even have those…

"What the-? Boy-friend? You mean you and Toby-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Toby screeched, wiping his mouth, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KISSING ME!!??"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"YOU USED YOUR TONGUE!"

"Toby! What am I doing here in the shack again?! Last time I checked, me and Tak were being beaten-"

Something in his mind suddenly switched on like a light-bulb.

"OH MY GOD! TOBY, WHERE'S TAK!!!!???"

"Relax! Jesus Christ! She is fine!" he said, spitting on the ground from what Dib just did to him.

"BUT WHERE IS SHE!!?" He cried.

"Look! She is right there beside you!"

"Huh?"

"Right there. Next to you. On the couch." Toby grunted. Dib turned his head to the left of him and saw Tak, sleeping, and cuddled up with him, smiling. Dib's face instantly became warm, and he knew he was blushing BIG TIME.

"Yeah" he heard Toby's girlfriend, who he found out was named El spoke, "It should be nice for you two love-birds, considering you've got it bad for each other."

"WHAT!?" Dib squealed nervously. Did everyone know? "I don't "have it bad" for her!"

"Oh really?" Toby said smirking, "Let us see. Last time _I _checked, you have always been hanging around with her, complementing her at every turn, there is never a moment when you are NOT blushing, and right now you were mumbling about her in your sleep before passionately embracing me. And I know you are not gay."

Dib was completely dumbfounded. Had he really been noticing that much? Well, it would be a challenge NOT to see it. He was right. Right about everything. He did love her. He turned back and faced her. She looked so peaceful, sleeping. He tried to move a little, and her reflexes immediately kicked in and she grabbed onto him. Dib was shocked, but smiled, and slowly laid back down. As he did, she cuddled up closer, and nuzzled him in her sleep. And he didn't have _any _problem with that at all.

"Well, umm, we better be going. She got shot in the hand-"

"WHAT!?"

"Do not worry, Dib! She is fine! I fixed her up and was able to dislodge the bullet! She's just tired from the anesthetic! You should be too, considering All the medical work I had to do on you."

Dib sighed from some of the pain he was feeling from his injuries. He looked at Tak again. She looked so comfortable. He knew she was in no type of pain.

"Now then, me and El, are, umm, going in the bedroom for now, to, uhh, give you guys some space. Let me know when she wakes up."

The two went through the other door that Dib and Tak first met up again when he infiltrated their shack. He kept thinking about her. And she was right next to him!….asleep….with no one else around….His thoughts suddenly turned into sexual situations, and he panted a little, thinking of them all. But no. He wasn't a rapist. He would never do that to her. Ever. And anybody who did, he would made sure they died the most gruesome death imaginable. Bu he still wanted to be with her, even though she didn't feel the same way. But, he had to just suck it up. Some people you have feelings for don't like you in the same way. He had asked a lot of girls out when he was in Skool to know that. They all thought he was crazy. Except her. He started to get depressed, and he decided to try and enjoy the small moments he was having, such as right now.

"Oh, Dib…" she spoke passionately.

"What?" he asked, "Tak, are you awake?" He shook her little, but no avail. He then tried flicking her antenna, but she didn't pulverize him. She just laid there with her eyes closed. She _was _asleep.

"Dib, you handsome devil! You know just how to please me!" she said, moaning.

"Is…Is she dreaming…about me?"

"Oh Dib, you look even cuter then when I first met you!" she laughed.

"Oh my god! She is dreaming about me!" he said, smiling.

"Y'know, I had such a HUGE crush on you back then…"

Dib's iris soon took up his whole eyeball. (Remember, one is an Irken eye now) He couldn't believe what he just heard. He nearly had a heart-attack from joy right then and there. She felt the same way! Or did she? He needed to know for sure. So, he decided he might be able to talk to her since she was talking out loud while she slept.

"Hey, umm, gorgeous, did you say you had a crush on me back then?" he quietly asked her. He feared he might wake her up, but he didn't.

"Are you kidding? I practically made that ON/OFF switch bigger than life! All I cared about back then was ruling the Earth and being an Invader, but that all changed once I met you! I kept saying to just use you, but I completely fell in love! So, I kept making flaws on purpose to my machine so I could stay, and it worked. But, as all of the molten core got sucked back into the Earth, something happened to Mimi, and Zim was able to blast me away. I wanted to stay there with you so badly…"

Dib couldn't believe it. He was smiling like a Hyena hyped out on laughing-gas.

"…And now" she continued, "You're back here with me. Oh, god. I'm so glad you feel the same way…"

Dib was smiling so much his face almost tore. He looked down at her. He couldn't help himself. He moved closer to her, and kissed her. Smack-dab on the lips. He was French-kissing her, probably even more then a French-man could ever do. He pulled away, and rested his head down. Suddenly he heard a yawn. He looked down to see he starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and stared directly at him.

"Dib?…" she yawned. She then realized she was sleeping so close to him. She shot up and blushed so many shades of purple that it started to look like a whole new color.

"Dib! What the-! The members! Beating us! Where are we?!"

"Tak, we're at your shack." he said tenderly. He chose not to tell her what she had said about him in her sleep.

"Oh right….**They** saved us…."

"Wait, who saved us?"

"Umm, uhh, I….could you get Toby for me?" she said nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Um, yeah! Sure!" he nervously assured, "I was supposed to call him when you woke up…so…yeah….TOBY! She's awake!"

Thumping was heard from the other room, and suddenly Toby appeared. His clothes were wrinkled, and he was very sweaty. He adjusted his pants and tucked in his shirt, and he pulled out a moldy old rag from one of his trash-bags and wiped his face off.

"Oh thank god!" he smiled, panting, "Tak, are you feeling any better?"

Tak looked at him awkwardly and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Yeah…Toby, what were you doing in there?…"

"Um…I…er…"

"Toby" El's voice broke through, "Are you okay?"

She stepped out and straightened up her clothes. Tak fell off the couch right then and there.

"_El?!_" she screamed in disbelief, _"_But…The incident…you're alive?!"

"Yes Tak, I survived…"

"I'm so sorry!" Tak begged, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen! It's all my fault-"

"Don't worry" she said smiling, "I'm not mad. I know Toby was just trying to help you get away from that place, but I managed to make it, so that's good…"

"No, it's all my fault! You almost got killed because of my mistakes-"

"Tak, it's alright. I don't care what I've been through. All that matters now is that I've found Toby…" she smiled, pecking him on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

Dib had gotten a little suspicious and confused. What were they talking about? Tak had endangered this Irken? Did she do it on purpose? No. That wasn't like her. Or was it? She did mention only wanting to be an Invader before she met him, who knows what kind of horrible things she could have done before all that? And what did El mean by Toby trying to protect Tak? All of these things didn't make sense to him.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay!" Tak tear-fully spoke, hugging her, "And I'm glad that _you _have your girl-friend back."

Toby blushed even more…

"You are embarrassing me Tak!"

She smirked and decided to push him a little more.

"El and Toby, are sitting far from me, I know why, It's because they're planning on K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" she sang.

"You know that song makes me uncomfortable!" he said, blushing even more.

"It's alright, Toby. It's all in good fun." El laughed, holding his hand, which made him smile.

"Yeah" he said, leaning close to Tak, "Well what about you and Dib?" he said, teasing. Tak's face suddenly went from smirking to shocked

.

"What do…do…you…mean?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

"You know what. I told you before, I can see it."

"I can too, and I don't even have special abilities like him." El said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I…don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really? Well, you would should not mind me teaching Dib the song you just sang about us. In fact, why don't I change the names around?"

"Don't you dare, Toby! Don't do anything to him!"

"I'm not the one you have to worry about…"

"What?"

Toby turned his head around, and talked even quieter. Dib already couldn't hear them, but now there was no trace of their voices at all. They were whispering that quietly.

"**They** were not too happy with me, and **they** got a tad bit aggressive."

"I know" she sighed, "**They** got the same way with me…"

"Well, we know the reason _is_ because of him…" He said, gesturing his eyes over to Dib, who was trying his best to make out just a sound from them.

"Yes…"

She chose not to mention the kiss she gave Dib.

"Listen Tak, If we do not do something to get the fluid back, they will not be too happy with us. They will kill Dib-"

"Stop it! Don't say that!"

"They will Tak! So we have to find out how to get it back! Alright?"

Some tears rolled down her eyes.

"…Alright…"

"Good. We shall discuss it in the morning…"

He turned around and used his regular voice so that Dib could hear again.

"OKAY! let us get some rest. Dib and Tak have had a long day, and the morphine I used will be making you a little woozy, so, you know."

Dib nodded, but was still uncomfortable.

"Well" Toby said, "I can take the floor, El can take the inflatable mattress I have-"

"That's sweet, but We can share it" she said, while kissing him on the cheek again, which made him even more happier.

"And due to the shortage of sleeping arrangements, Plus them being injured, Tak & Dib will be sharing the couch together…"

Tak and Dib's eyes suddenly lit up, but they tried to keep it to themselves. El & Toby both smirked and winked at each other.

"Okay El, the mattress is in the other room, it is already blown up, and there is some old, yet soft blankets you can use."

"Thanks, love"

"I will be going outside for awhile" he sighed, "I need to think some stuff over about our situation"

"It'll be okay, Toby, we'll be okay" El smiled, hugging him. He hugged her back and sighed.

"I hope so"

El kissed him and walked into the other room.

"Is it okay if I sleep on the couch now, Toby? The morphine is kicking in." Tak asked

"Sure. Enjoy your sleep."

He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Dib's jaw felt like it hit the floor. His eyes dilated and he nearly had a heart-attack.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" his brain screamed. How could this be happening?! He cursed Toby under his breath and got red with rage. He watched as Toby walked out the door.

"Hang on, Tak. I've got to go check something" he said in a lifeless, mono-tone voice. He stepped out and shut the door.

***

Toby sat on the porch. He stared up at the stars. It depressed him a little. It reminded him of home. How he missed Irk. He listened to the MASSIVE's hum. It relaxed him. He was glad to find his long-lost love, but **they **were angry at Dib. He had caused this whole thing. He was becoming an Irken now, and they couldn't go to ICG without a guide. . He had a lot of stress in his life, and right now he needed some alone time.

"Toby" he heard a cold voice behind him. He spun around and saw Dib staring down at him, intensely.

"Oh, hello Dib. What are you doing out here?"

"How long have you known her?" he asked, seething.

"What-"

"Tak. How long have you known her?"

"Why is that important?"

"Just tell me, Toby!"

"No! That is none of your business!"

"Just tell me!" he cried. Toby pitied him, and grunted.

"I do not know. A long time."

"Was she with you when the MASSIVE got stranded?"

"What the-? Why the hell does that matter?!"

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"Did you grow up together?"

"What the hell are you doing asking these personal questions?!"

"Were you two past lovers!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Are you still lovers and just using El as a cover-up!?"

"I OUTTA JUST SOCK YA' ONE!!!!"

"I NEED TO KNOW!!!!" He cried.

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE…I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH TAK!"

"WHAT!?…YOU ARE?"

"YES! NOW WHAT TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU TWO HAVE?!!"

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!???"

"I SAW YOU KISS HER ON THE FOREHEAD, AND HEARD YOUR GIRL-FRIEND EL SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HELPING HER GET AWAY FROM SOMEPLACE, AND I STARTED TO REALIZE HOW MUCH TIME YOU TWO SPEND TOGETHER, AND THAT YOU LIVE TOGETHER AND EVERYTHING!!!"

"DIB! I CAN ASSURE YOU THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!!!"

"HOW CAN I BE SURE!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S COMPLETELY NAUSEATING THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!"

"REALLY!? WHAT ABOUT YOU AND EL?!"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT LOVE!"

"THEN WHAT COULD BE WRONG WITH YOU TWO HAVING A RELATIONSHIP!?"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT CARE FOR HER IN THAT WAY!!!"

"WHY!!??"

"UH…JUST…IT IS BECAUSE…"

"WHY?!?"

"BECAUSE I AM HER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

Author's NOTE:

That's the shocking secret! Gasp! Next chapter will be the Origin story of Toby, Tak, Creed, and El. Also, when I refer to those silhouette Irkens, they will be referred to as **them **or **they**. Read & Review!

District 10...

…**_With your judges: Dib, Tak, & Toby! Now prepare for Non-Human Idol!…_**

Dib didn't quite know where he was. He was on something rather soft, and all around him was a peaceful sky. He turned his head a bit to see he was sitting on a cloud.

"Oh no!" he wailed crying, "Am I dead!?" he screamed to no one in particular, as there was no one around, "I'm dead, aren't I? This is horrible! I've let everybody down…even more so. I failed Tak! She's probably being shot by those horrible gang-bangers right now!"

"Don't be so sure." A female British-voiced accent spoke.

"What the-? Tak! Where are you!?" he screamed all around. Tak was leaning over him when he laid back down, with their face, very, very…VERY close.

"How you doing, sexy?"

"Huh?" he asked completely tongue tied. She then came around and sat by his side. And he could see that she was wearing a revealing night-gown. He merely drooled.

"…Tak?…"

"Yes, hon?"

"….Uh….um…Are we dead?…."

"Of course not!"

"But…Uh…where are we?….This place looks like heaven…."

"Dib" she said seductively, while in advancing even more, "You're gonna be in heaven soon enough"

Dib was unsure what to do, but he knew he was really enjoying this moment.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Go nuts."

He couldn't believe his ears. Was this really happening? He didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to do this. He longed for her, and she was offering herself to him. Without any more thought, he rapped his arms around her pressed his lips against her face. He felt so frisky. The entire world around him started to fade to white, and suddenly, everything went fuzzy.

***

He had his eyes closed, kissing the girl he loved, but could feel her struggling to get away from him. Confused, he opened his eyes to find himself in their shack again. And when his eyes slowly panned down, expecting to see Tak, he found out he was kissing……TOBY!

Horrified, he pushed him away, and turned to his side, heaving his guts out. He coughed, and turned onto his back.

"Hey!" a female voice broke out from behind him laughing, "Back off! He's mine!"

"Huh? What the-? Where am I? And who are you?" he asked queasily.

"Long story. I'm El! And you just made out with my boy-friend!!!" she shrieked. She was laughing so hard she was tearing up. Seriously, without her laughing, the tears you saw running down her face would make you think she just had her appendix burst. If Irkens even have those…

"What the-? Boy-friend? You mean you and Toby-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Toby screeched, wiping his mouth, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KISSING ME!!??"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"YOU USED YOUR TONGUE!"

"Toby! What am I doing here in the shack again?! Last time I checked, me and Tak were being beaten-"

Something in his mind suddenly switched on like a light-bulb.

"OH MY GOD! TOBY, WHERE'S TAK!!!!???"

"Relax! Jesus Christ! She is fine!" he said, spitting on the ground from what Dib just did to him.

"BUT WHERE IS SHE!!?" He cried.

"Look! She is right there beside you!"

"Huh?"

"Right there. Next to you. On the couch." Toby grunted. Dib turned his head to the left of him and saw Tak, sleeping, and cuddled up with him, smiling. Dib's face instantly became warm, and he knew he was blushing BIG TIME.

"Yeah" he heard Toby's girlfriend, who he found out was named El spoke, "It should be nice for you two love-birds, considering you've got it bad for each other."

"WHAT!?" Dib squealed nervously. Did everyone know? "I don't "have it bad" for her!"

"Oh really?" Toby said smirking, "Let us see. Last time _I _checked, you have always been hanging around with her, complementing her at every turn, there is never a moment when you are NOT blushing, and right now you were mumbling about her in your sleep before passionately embracing me. And I know you are not gay."

Dib was completely dumbfounded. Had he really been noticing that much? Well, it would be a challenge NOT to see it. He was right. Right about everything. He did love her. He turned back and faced her. She looked so peaceful, sleeping. He tried to move a little, and her reflexes immediately kicked in and she grabbed onto him. Dib was shocked, but smiled, and slowly laid back down. As he did, she cuddled up closer, and nuzzled him in her sleep. And he didn't have _any _problem with that at all.

"Well, umm, we better be going. She got shot in the hand-"

"WHAT!?"

"Do not worry, Dib! She is fine! I fixed her up and was able to dislodge the bullet! She's just tired from the anesthetic! You should be too, considering All the medical work I had to do on you."

Dib sighed from some of the pain he was feeling from his injuries. He looked at Tak again. She looked so comfortable. He knew she was in no type of pain.

"Now then, me and El, are, umm, going in the bedroom for now, to, uhh, give you guys some space. Let me know when she wakes up."

The two went through the other door that Dib and Tak first met up again when he infiltrated their shack. He kept thinking about her. And she was right next to him!….asleep….with no one else around….His thoughts suddenly turned into sexual situations, and he panted a little, thinking of them all. But no. He wasn't a rapist. He would never do that to her. Ever. And anybody who did, he would made sure they died the most gruesome death imaginable. Bu he still wanted to be with her, even though she didn't feel the same way. But, he had to just suck it up. Some people you have feelings for don't like you in the same way. He had asked a lot of girls out when he was in Skool to know that. They all thought he was crazy. Except her. He started to get depressed, and he decided to try and enjoy the small moments he was having, such as right now.

"Oh, Dib…" she spoke passionately.

"What?" he asked, "Tak, are you awake?" He shook her little, but no avail. He then tried flicking her antenna, but she didn't pulverize him. She just laid there with her eyes closed. She _was _asleep.

"Dib, you handsome devil! You know just how to please me!" she said, moaning.

"Is…Is she dreaming…about me?"

"Oh Dib, you look even cuter then when I first met you!" she laughed.

"Oh my god! She is dreaming about me!" he said, smiling.

"Y'know, I had such a HUGE crush on you back then…"

Dib's iris soon took up his whole eyeball. (Remember, one is an Irken eye now) He couldn't believe what he just heard. He nearly had a heart-attack from joy right then and there. She felt the same way! Or did she? He needed to know for sure. So, he decided he might be able to talk to her since she was talking out loud while she slept.

"Hey, umm, gorgeous, did you say you had a crush on me back then?" he quietly asked her. He feared he might wake her up, but he didn't.

"Are you kidding? I practically made that ON/OFF switch bigger than life! All I cared about back then was ruling the Earth and being an Invader, but that all changed once I met you! I kept saying to just use you, but I completely fell in love! So, I kept making flaws on purpose to my machine so I could stay, and it worked. But, as all of the molten core got sucked back into the Earth, something happened to Mimi, and Zim was able to blast me away. I wanted to stay there with you so badly…"

Dib couldn't believe it. He was smiling like a Hyena hyped out on laughing-gas.

"…And now" she continued, "You're back here with me. Oh, god. I'm so glad you feel the same way…"

Dib was smiling so much his face almost tore. He looked down at her. He couldn't help himself. He moved closer to her, and kissed her. Smack-dab on the lips. He was French-kissing her, probably even more then a French-man could ever do. He pulled away, and rested his head down. Suddenly he heard a yawn. He looked down to see he starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and stared directly at him.

"Dib?…" she yawned. She then realized she was sleeping so close to him. She shot up and blushed so many shades of purple that it started to look like a whole new color.

"Dib! What the-! The members! Beating us! Where are we?!"

"Tak, we're at your shack." he said tenderly. He chose not to tell her what she had said about him in her sleep.

"Oh right….**They** saved us…."

"Wait, who saved us?"

"Umm, uhh, I….could you get Toby for me?" she said nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Um, yeah! Sure!" he nervously assured, "I was supposed to call him when you woke up…so…yeah….TOBY! She's awake!"

Thumping was heard from the other room, and suddenly Toby appeared. His clothes were wrinkled, and he was very sweaty. He adjusted his pants and tucked in his shirt, and he pulled out a moldy old rag from one of his trash-bags and wiped his face off.

"Oh thank god!" he smiled, panting, "Tak, are you feeling any better?"

Tak looked at him awkwardly and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Yeah…Toby, what were you doing in there?…"

"Um…I…er…"

"Toby" El's voice broke through, "Are you okay?"

She stepped out and straightened up her clothes. Tak fell off the couch right then and there.

"_El?!_" she screamed in disbelief, _"_But…The incident…you're alive?!"

"Yes Tak, I survived…"

"I'm so sorry!" Tak begged, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen! It's all my fault-"

"Don't worry" she said smiling, "I'm not mad. I know Toby was just trying to help you get away from that place, but I managed to make it, so that's good…"

"No, it's all my fault! You almost got killed because of my mistakes-"

"Tak, it's alright. I don't care what I've been through. All that matters now is that I've found Toby…" she smiled, pecking him on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

Dib had gotten a little suspicious and confused. What were they talking about? Tak had endangered this Irken? Did she do it on purpose? No. That wasn't like her. Or was it? She did mention only wanting to be an Invader before she met him, who knows what kind of horrible things she could have done before all that? And what did El mean by Toby trying to protect Tak? All of these things didn't make sense to him.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay!" Tak tear-fully spoke, hugging her, "And I'm glad that _you _have your girl-friend back."

Toby blushed even more…

"You are embarrassing me Tak!"

She smirked and decided to push him a little more.

"El and Toby, are sitting far from me, I know why, It's because they're planning on K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" she sang.

"You know that song makes me uncomfortable!" he said, blushing even more.

"It's alright, Toby. It's all in good fun." El laughed, holding his hand, which made him smile.

"Yeah" he said, leaning close to Tak, "Well what about you and Dib?" he said, teasing. Tak's face suddenly went from smirking to shocked

.

"What do…do…you…mean?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

"You know what. I told you before, I can see it."

"I can too, and I don't even have special abilities like him." El said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I…don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really? Well, you would should not mind me teaching Dib the song you just sang about us. In fact, why don't I change the names around?"

"Don't you dare, Toby! Don't do anything to him!"

"I'm not the one you have to worry about…"

"What?"

Toby turned his head around, and talked even quieter. Dib already couldn't hear them, but now there was no trace of their voices at all. They were whispering that quietly.

"**They** were not too happy with me, and **they** got a tad bit aggressive."

"I know" she sighed, "**They** got the same way with me…"

"Well, we know the reason _is_ because of him…" He said, gesturing his eyes over to Dib, who was trying his best to make out just a sound from them.

"Yes…"

She chose not to mention the kiss she gave Dib.

"Listen Tak, If we do not do something to get the fluid back, they will not be too happy with us. They will kill Dib-"

"Stop it! Don't say that!"

"They will Tak! So we have to find out how to get it back! Alright?"

Some tears rolled down her eyes.

"…Alright…"

"Good. We shall discuss it in the morning…"

He turned around and used his regular voice so that Dib could hear again.

"OKAY! let us get some rest. Dib and Tak have had a long day, and the morphine I used will be making you a little woozy, so, you know."

Dib nodded, but was still uncomfortable.

"Well" Toby said, "I can take the floor, El can take the inflatable mattress I have-"

"That's sweet, but We can share it" she said, while kissing him on the cheek again, which made him even more happier.

"And due to the shortage of sleeping arrangements, Plus them being injured, Tak & Dib will be sharing the couch together…"

Tak and Dib's eyes suddenly lit up, but they tried to keep it to themselves. El & Toby both smirked and winked at each other.

"Okay El, the mattress is in the other room, it is already blown up, and there is some old, yet soft blankets you can use."

"Thanks, love"

"I will be going outside for awhile" he sighed, "I need to think some stuff over about our situation"

"It'll be okay, Toby, we'll be okay" El smiled, hugging him. He hugged her back and sighed.

"I hope so"

El kissed him and walked into the other room.

"Is it okay if I sleep on the couch now, Toby? The morphine is kicking in." Tak asked

"Sure. Enjoy your sleep."

He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Dib's jaw felt like it hit the floor. His eyes dilated and he nearly had a heart-attack.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" his brain screamed. How could this be happening?! He cursed Toby under his breath and got red with rage. He watched as Toby walked out the door.

"Hang on, Tak. I've got to go check something" he said in a lifeless, mono-tone voice. He stepped out and shut the door.

***

Toby sat on the porch. He stared up at the stars. It depressed him a little. It reminded him of home. How he missed Irk. He listened to the MASSIVE's hum. It relaxed him. He was glad to find his long-lost love, but **they **were angry at Dib. He had caused this whole thing. He was becoming an Irken now, and they couldn't go to ICG without a guide. . He had a lot of stress in his life, and right now he needed some alone time.

"Toby" he heard a cold voice behind him. He spun around and saw Dib staring down at him, intensely.

"Oh, hello Dib. What are you doing out here?"

"How long have you known her?" he asked, seething.

"What-"

"Tak. How long have you known her?"

"Why is that important?"

"Just tell me, Toby!"

"No! That is none of your business!"

"Just tell me!" he cried. Toby pitied him, and grunted.

"I do not know. A long time."

"Was she with you when the MASSIVE got stranded?"

"What the-? Why the hell does that matter?!"

"Because!"

"Because what!?"

"Did you grow up together?"

"What the hell are you doing asking these personal questions?!"

"Were you two past lovers!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Are you still lovers and just using El as a cover-up!?"

"I OUTTA JUST SOCK YA' ONE!!!!"

"I NEED TO KNOW!!!!" He cried.

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE…I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH TAK!"

"WHAT!?…YOU ARE?"

"YES! NOW WHAT TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU TWO HAVE?!!"

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!???"

"I SAW YOU KISS HER ON THE FOREHEAD, AND HEARD YOUR GIRL-FRIEND EL SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HELPING HER GET AWAY FROM SOMEPLACE, AND I STARTED TO REALIZE HOW MUCH TIME YOU TWO SPEND TOGETHER, AND THAT YOU LIVE TOGETHER AND EVERYTHING!!!"

"DIB! I CAN ASSURE YOU THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!!!"

"HOW CAN I BE SURE!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S COMPLETELY NAUSEATING THINKING ABOUT THAT!!!!"

"REALLY!? WHAT ABOUT YOU AND EL?!"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT LOVE!"

"THEN WHAT COULD BE WRONG WITH YOU TWO HAVING A RELATIONSHIP!?"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT CARE FOR HER IN THAT WAY!!!"

"WHY!!??"

"UH…JUST…IT IS BECAUSE…"

"WHY?!?"

"BECAUSE I AM HER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

Author's NOTE:

That's the shocking secret! Gasp! Next chapter will be the Origin story of Toby, Tak, Creed, and El. Also, when I refer to those silhouette Irkens, they will be referred to as **them **or **they**. Read & Review! 


	11. Origins

_**District 10...**_

_**Non-Humans are among us...**_

**Author's NOTE: **when Toby is narrating, the words will be outlined like _**this. **_When it is in the flash-back, it'll be like _this._

"What?" Dib asked astonished.

"I am her Brother…"

"But…But…that doesn't make sens-"

"IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE! IT IS WHY I AM ALWAYS PROTECTING HER! WHY I AM ALWAYS THERE FOR HER! WHY I AM ALWAYS COMFORTING HER! ALWAYS TRYING TO LIFT HER SPIRITS WHEN SHE IS DOWN! MAKING SURE NOBODY MISTREATS HER! SO DO NOT TELL ME IT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" he screamed. Dib cringed.

"…But I don't get it…How come you kept it a secret?…"

"…Because…Irkens aren't supposed to have siblings…"

"…I'm so sorry, Toby…"

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. To much had happened in his sad, Irken life.

"I am sorry as well, Dib."

"But you don't have anything to be sorry about-"

"Yes. Yes I do. I have been blaming you for all of my problems in my life."

"But I caused all of those problems by getting sprayed by the fluid! Look at me! I'm turning into an Irken for Christ's sake! I'm the reason you guys can't go home!"

"That may be true Dib, but my troubles started a long time ago, when I was just a Smeet…"

"…What happened?…" Dib asked nervously, afraid of offending him. Toby merely sighed.

"Dib, You deserve to know so that you may understand…."

Toby untied the string holding his Trash-Can over his back. He rested it on the ground, and reached his arms out behind his back, trying to feel for his PAK. Once he did, he pressed a button on it, and the whole thing started to glow. Dib took great notice in Toby's PAK, as it wasn't like any others he had ever seen on Irkens. It seemed to be a robotic type of one, and resembled that of a grenade. It had many dents in it, and seemed to have many scrap metals welded to it. After about thirty-seconds of it glowing and vibrating, two metal cords produced from it, shining in the moon-light. The cords appeared to have a mind of their own, and slithered up like snakes. They circled around his head before striking it on each sides. A few computer like sounds echoed from them, and Toby fiercely shut his eyes. Once opened, they were an entirely different color. It was a color of…emptiness…

"…Dib…" he spoke lifelessly, "…Prepare for my Origins…"

_**Long ago, when our galaxy was still developing Planets, one was made that was to be the most powerful of all…**_

…_**Irk…**_

_**It was a very rocky planet, resembling that of your moon, except being several times bigger. It was the shade of Green, and our sky was blood red. It was cold and lifeless, but soon, The mighty Irken race developed…**_

_**When Irkens first came to existence, The we were a very peaceful race, and vowed to help dying Planets…**_

_**But We soon became violent with no one to control us. Various irkens wanted to be the leader of our world, but they never succeeded …**_

_**Rioting soon started, and our peaceful ways soon became history…**_

_**And then, the first Tallest appeared…**_

_**This Irken was named Yered. No one knew how this Irken had gotten to this height, but we all thought he was a god. So, he was placed in power…**_

_**With a leader and no more arguments between all of us, we could return to our peaceful ways and try and help other Planets with our technology…**_

_**But no. Yered hated that. He wanted power, power of all worlds. He commanded that Irkens make new, more violent technology. Irkens were cast out against their wills and trained to survive on other Planets. These Irkens soon earned the titles of Invaders.**_

_**Irkens hated it, but Yered was ruthless and used force. One after one, Planets became victim to our race. And soon enough, Irkens started to enjoy this power…**_

_**They forgot their ways of old and welcomed their new, ruthless nature…**_

_**But even though all of the Planets were being conquered, new ones kept showing up…**_

_**It was The Meekrob…**_

_**Another race that was older than we were…**_

_**They had powers. Powers no other being in our universe could ever have. And they used it for good…**_

_**And soon, war broke out…**_

_**But the Meekrob were too powerful…**_

_**So, anger broke out from Yered, and he demanded that the Meekrob be taken care of…**_

_**A descendant of an Invader currently known as Tenn went out and was able to conquer their world after learning their secrets…**_

…_**And they colonized a new Planet, but did not use their powers to create new worlds…**_

_**Yered was pleased that they would not have to worry about new planets popping up that they would have to destroy, but he soon fell ill and died…**_

_**His son, Grang, become the new Tallest, but he was even more ruthless than his father…**_

_**He had lost the girl he loved…**_

_**And he declared that Irkens should now only be born through breeding tubes…**_

_**The few Irkens that fell in love were put to death, and selected Irkens were chose to have some of their DNA extracted from them so that new Irkens could be made and our species wouldn't die out…**_

…_**And that is how it went for millenniums, and millenniums, and millenniums…**_

_**And then, me and Tak's birth began 444 years ago, which is 37 years on this planet…**_

_**A Tallest named Ghyast was in charge then, and he still believed in the rules of old…**_

_**Our parents met when they were chosen for their DNA to be extracted, and they eventually fell in love…**_

_**My father's name was Tasd, and my mother's name was Namm…**_

_**They were both scientists on Irk, and used this to their advantage…**_

"_Namm!" Tasd shouted._

"_Yes, Tasd?" Namm asked._

_Both of them were in a type of Irken designed lab. Irken logos were all over, and there were beakers, and chemicals, and Irken-like animals in cages, and lasers, ect. Namm was over at a desk, mixing some kind of multi-colored fluid._

_Tasd had very red/orangish eyes. His antennas seemed to go straight up, before drooping down in front of him. He had many blue patterns circling all around his face. He wore a lab coat, and had a metallic waist-band containing many home-made weapons. He wore a pure-black Invader's uniform underneath, and had a type of Irken-designed projector tied to his back projecting a force-field around his PAK to keep it safe._

_Now Namm had Lilac shaded eyes. Her antennas produced from her head and curled up in a way that made them look like skinny, black, horns. Her face looked like a slight older version of Tak. She wore a purple lab-coat. It had several Irken designed weapons strapped onto it. Her Pak was protected by a type of shield that was somehow attached to her back, and it also had hidden electrical lines welded into it so that anyone who would try and touch it would get a deadly dose of electricity._

_Now, back to the story._

"_Namm! I've had just gotten word from the Control brains! They'll be extracting DNA from selected Irkens again! The first time again in 180 years!"_

"_Do you think we'll be chosen for the list?" she sadly asked._

"…_I'm afraid so…"_

_She sighed. She stared up at his face, tears producing in her eyes. He grabbed her and hugged her, letting her tears soak his coat._

"_Oh, Tasd" she cried, "I hate doing this! The Irkens that our brought in to this world are just altered clones of us! They'll never have parents or anything! And even if you do see them one day and your so proud of them, they won't even care for you in the slightest! I want kids, Tasd! Real kids! That are my own! That grow in my womb! Ones that call us their parents! And we're never going to get that!"_

_Tasd had gotten a little sad too but kept it back. He looked into Namm's sweet face and had had enough. He wanted children too. He wanted to be a father. He wanted to help his children grow up, and hope they might be Tallest one day so that they could make a difference. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye._

"_Namm. We will have kids of our own."_

"_But how?"_

"_We will. We just will…"_

_He brought her closer to her and kissed her. Their romantic embrace couldn't last long, as if anyone saw them, they would be put to death. In the olden days, if you fell in love, it was a sin. But now, if Irkens are capable of emotions, They are labeled a Defective._

_So, they released from their kiss, but gave each other a quick hug._

_**My mother had specialty in the breeding chambers. She was an operator there. Her task was to load the DNA samples into the breeding chambers so that the life-force may grow into an Irken. She had longed for a child for so long, yet she couldn't have one as it was against the rules of the Empire. So, day after day, she had gotten sadder and sadder…But my father had a plan…**_

"_Namm" he spoke, carrying a type of menacing looking knife, "It's time"_

_Namm was in a bed. The room around her was constructed of wood and metal. Irken logos on video screens located on walls were shown. She yawned, pulled out some wires going into her Pak from the wall, and got out of bed. She was wearing her Irken spy-scout stable-mech suit. Tasd was wearing the same thing. She got up and went to a "Dresser" and pulled out a gun. She rubbed her eyes to try and get all of the fogginess out. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. They both headed out the door after that._

_***_

_It was very foggy out on the surface of Irk. All of the Irkens were done with their duties of serving Ghyast, and all of them were recharging their PAKs soundly. Except two. They made their way through the seemingly empty planet. Namm carried her gun and pointed it in all directions. Anyone could jump them by being hidden in this deep, thick, mist. Tasd got a crow-bar out of his pocket and knelt down. He cleared away some of the fog by swinging his hand around. Once the fog separated from the spot he was waving at, they saw it._

_The Hatch._

_The place where all Smeets serve their entire life-time until they are old enough to serve the Empire. Normally, Namm would just have to wait for the security black-smith droid to show up and all she needed to do was give her hand-scan. But, after hours no one was allowed to go down there. So Tasd was using his crowbar to open it up so they could go in._

"_It's… almost…open!…" he spoke quietly, struggling._

"_Come on! You can do It!" Namm assured him, while guarding him, "…Do it for our future kids!"_

_Tasd became more determined. He squeezed the crow-bar with all of his might. He clenched his teeth. He was pulling so hard that sometimes he would slide and fall on his back, but he didn't give up._

_And finally…_

_CLANK!_

_The whole door of the hatch popped open. They peered down. It seemed to go on for miles before seemingly sinking into eternal darkness._

"_Are you ready?" he asked, holding her hand._

"_Yes." she spoke. They both shared a kiss before preparing to go in, but then something happened:_

"_HALT." a cold, lifeless, robotic sounding voice said from the darkness, "GET AWAY FROM THE HATCH. GET AWAY FROM THE HATCH."_

"_Oh shit!" she cried, "It's the black-smith droid!"_

_The Black-Smith droid was a very typical robotic slave on Irk. It had a tiny round body and floated, from each side it produced two tiny claws that were strong enough to rip someone's face off, Scanners and satellites on top of it's "head", lasers that could be instantly whipped out from a compartment on the bottom of it's body, and one menacing robotic eye, shining red. In other words, it's like a menacing version of Irken cameras._

"_But I thought you said they were only on duty during service hours to Ghyast!!"_

"_That's what he told me!"_

"_THAT INFORMATION WAS FALSE. HE ONLY REPORTED THAT SO IF ANYONE TRIED TO BREAK IN HERE, I MAY STOP THEM. PREPARE FOR THE END."_

_It lunged towards the two. Tasd used his crow-bar and made a dent in it. It turned around and whipped out it's lasers._

"_Namm!" Tasd screamed, "Quickly! Fire your gun!"_

"_I can't! It might wake the others up!"_

"_Then why did you even bring a gun!?"_

"_Because I thought it would be a life form we could threaten! A robot doesn't respond to threats!"_

"_IT IS A SHAME. NOW PREPARE FOR DEATH."_

_It zoomed over to her. She screamed. As it was about to fire at her, she used the back of her gun to smash it. It was sent flying out of control before landing in the dirt. Tasd and Namm crouched down to see if it was dead. It was just covered in a clump of mud, with loose wires hanging out and some sparks coming out of it. Suddenly, it sprang to life and attached itself to Tasd's face. He was sent down to the ground trying to get it off._

"_Hang on!" she shouted. She wrapped her fist around it and tried to lift it off. It worked, but she was only able to lift it off about two inches off his face. It clawed at her, but she wasted no more time and fired her gun at it, destroying it completely. It was a close call, but it the blast didn't touch her lover's face. The droid fell down the hatch lifelessly, making noise as it hit up against the walls. Tasd stood up with the help of Namm and they both peered down there again._

"_Here we go." he said._

"_Yes."_

_They hugged before he started to climb down the hatch himself. She followed, and soon they were surrounded by darkness._

_***_

_They had gotten to the bottom some time ago. They were exploring the entire world underneath them. Thousands of Smeets were put in napping chambers for the night. They looked so peaceful, and that just reminded them why they were doing this._

_They made their way to a gigantic metal door in one of the millions of hallways down there. Tasd was staggering around, blind as a bat. But Namm had been here hundreds of times, so she was able to make her way through there on feel alone, and she guided him. So once they finally reached it, she dug into her pockets. She pulled out a tiny computer chip. She stuck it in a mechanical slot by the handle, and the 10-foot tall door opened up, with mist pouring out of it. It was not as dark in the room, but it gave off a type of creepy vibe. It had robot arms guarding the entire chamber. They paid no attention to Tasd and Namm, as they were only programmed to watch the birthing tubes that contained the un- hatched Smeets. But, unfortunately, that's what they came for. Since Namm worked there, she knew every single slot and every single tube that it went in there. She had taken two out of spite, leaving two spots where two Smeets would grow in the containers empty, which slowed down progress a little. She didn't want to think that she had taken any Smeet's lives away by taking those tubes, but she probably did. But she dared not think about it right now. They went through aisles and aisles of Birthing Containers. All of the electronic faces on the containers were sleeping, which meant none were ready to hatch. And once they got to the place where the empty slots were, she pulled out the containers from a little pouch/pocket at the bottom of her uniform. The ones she had taken were very far apart, so it wouldn't arouse suspicion. So that meant the tubes would be twenty-feet away from each other. But, they didn't care. All they wanted was their babies to be safe. They cracked open the containers, ant the noise they made once the cap was taken off echoed throughout the chamber. Tasd and Namm both cringed in fear, but the robot arms merely looked around and went back to guarding the Smeets._

"_Okay" Tasd spoke quietly, "Are you ready?"_

"_yes."_

"_Okay. Stick out your hand"_

_She did as she was told. She shut her eyes as he used the blade he brought to cut her hand. He held his hand over her mouth so her screams wouldn't be heard. She then turned her hand side-ways so that her blood dripped in the container. Tasd nodded to her and did the same thing. He then turned his hand side-ways so that his blood went in the container._

"_One more time"_

"_It hurts so much!" she said, crying as silently as she could._

"_I know, but the blood has to be fresh."_

_She sighed and nodded. He cut her other hand, and she dripped the blood in the other container. He brought the blade to himself once more, and did the same. His blood then dripped into the other container._

"_Okay" he said smiling, "We did it. Our children shall be born."_

"_We'll finally be parents" she said smiling. Even though her tears were from the blade, they were now tears of joy._

"_Just one more thing." he said, digging in his pockets. He brought out his hand again, and when he opened it up, she could see two miniature PAKs. One had purple spots on it, and the other had green._

"_These are their own PAKs. They will have their own unique personalities instead of ruthless, vicious ones that the empire trains them to have. They will be able to resist that demeanor."_

"_Will it work?"_

"_Hopefully." he then put the two in their separate container._

"_But Irkens have their PAKs installed after birth!"_

"_Don't worry,. Like I said, these are specially made. As the fetus of the Smeet grows, their PAKs will soon attach themselves. So, by the time they are born, they will already have them."_

"_That's genius!"_

"_Well, it's our children. We have to protect them."_

_She stared at him, smiling, and kissed him. She grabbed one of the containers and ran to the other open spot. Once there, she gave him the thumbs up and they both pushed the containers in. For a second nothing happened, and they feared their plan might have not worked, but suddenly the electronic sleeping faces appeared on the container, which meant it had life inside. The two were so happy they nearly died of all the joy. They could finally have a family. Suddenly, light was shown and one of the robotic hands was towering over them. They knew that they were done for, and that it would pull the plug on their containers containing their Smeets, but then it said something that they would have never expected it to say:_

"_Step away from those containers" it spoke in a slithery voice, "Those Smeets aren't ready to hatch…"_

_They were astonished. They were able to pull it off. They moved away, and as they did, a smile crept onto their faces, and they held each other's hands as they made their way out of the chamber and back into the darkness…_

_***_

_**And that is when Tak's and my life began…Our parents had given us both of their DNA, and so we were their children. Due to the combination of both of their blood samples, our birth only took 24 hours…**_

_A tiny Irken was floating in a Birthing Container. He was asleep. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He was awake. His eyes were the color of a grenade. His skin was pure army green. He twisted his head around trying to breath. He was in a green liquid. Suddenly, A metal claw came and took out the container from the slot. Another one came and attached itself to the other end. They broke it in half and the little Smeet dropped to the floor, gasping for breath._

_As the Cyborg PAK arm that attaches the PAK on Smeets the second they are ready for hatching came, it immediately flipped out once he saw that this Smeet already had a PAK._

"_SYSTEM ERROR" the robotic voice yelled throughout the chamber, "SYSTEM ERROR!"_

_Red sirens began flashing all around the chamber. This scared the little Smeet, who began cowering. Suddenly, another Robotic arm came, towering over the PAK attaching robot arm._

"_What is the disturbance?" it asked in a cold hollow voice._

"_Error 1234556586576598. Smeet has PAK already. Smeets not supposed to have PAKs when born! Illogical! Illogical!"_

"_QUIET! AND TURN THOSE SIRENS OFF! DO YOU WANT EVERY SMEET IN THE CHAMBER TO DIE BEFORE THEY EVEN HATCH BECAUSE YOU'RE CAUSING AN UPROAR!?" The robotic arm boomed. The PAK one was now the one who was cowering._

"_Checking System" it spoke nervously. The Sirens shut off. The Robotic Arm scolding the other one advanced closer to the little, helpless Smeet. The Smeet backed up a little, but eventually tripped. The RA (_**R**_obotic _**A**_rm) loomed over him._

"_You are right…"_

"_Should we contact the Tallest to dispose of this defective garbage?" The PAA (Pak Attaching Arm) hissed. The Smeet began to get frightened and shut his eyes, trying to keep out the world around him._

"_NO!" the RA roared before going to a tiny, quiet, yet still menacing voice, "We cannot contact Tallest Ghyast for something like this! This IS highly irregular, but we can't sure he's a…Defective…until he's older…"_

_The RA had said that word as if it was a curse, and it got the innocent Smeet wondering what a "Defective" was…_

"…_So we'll just keep this little issue private for now. GOT IT?"_

"…_Yes…"_

"_Good" the RA suddenly loomed over the Smeet again, "Now prepare for duty!"_

_The Smeet was confused at what the RA meant, but he didn't have time to think about it as he fell through a trap-door._

_Darkness._

_That was all he could see._

_Air._

_That was all he could feel. Air rushing up his whole body._

_He was falling. He thought he was going to die for sure. Great. His first minute of life he is scared shitless by two creepy robot arms, and now, he's gonna die. He opened his eyes slightly to see a bright light up ahead. Suddenly, he reached it, and then POW! He fell smack dab onto a DOWNLOAD CHAIR. He sat up, looking injured from the fall._

" _You are one minute old, little smeet. Prepare to be filled with the whole of IRKEN KNOWLEDGE" a electronic voice booming from all around the room shouted._

"_What? Where am I?"_

_The machine attached itself to the Smeet and he briefly shut down as information coursed into him. He spasms and jerks with the incoming knowledge. It stops. And he wakes._

"_UPLOAD COMPLETE! You have now had all of the Irken knowledge drilled into your head, n-"_

"_I already knew all that…" the Smeet spoke, a little dazed._

"_What?"_

"…_For some reason…I…already knew all that…"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_I did…I am sorry…"_

"_SILENCE! That is impossible! You're lying! You're a liar! Now I-"_

"…_But I did…"_

_The voice stopped for a few seconds before a computer like-hiss was heard._

"…_You have been given a name…" it seethed, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF"_

"…_I have already got a name…"_

"_Well of course you do! Your PAK-"_

"_No…My PAK did not decide it…I…seem to have always had it…"_

_The electronic voice remained silent. However, it came back on in a harsh whisper, saying-_

"_If you keep talking like this…The Empire will erase you…"_

_This scared the little smeet very much, and he wished he had someone to hug…_

"_Now then" it said in it's normal voice, "What is your name!?"_

"…_TOBY…"_

"_Excellent. Now, proceed to the main hallway…"_

_Toby awkwardly moved out of the chair and began to walk out of the terrifying room to a large metal hover-dolly underneath another Shute._

"_Welcome" a voice from the dolly spoke, "Hello little Smeet! This Hover-craft designed by Irken's allies the Vortions shall take you to the main hallway! Hop on!"_

_Toby was about to do what the dolly told him, since he had had some trouble with some other electronics, but he saw another Smeet plop into the chair._

"_Help!" she begged, "Where am I? I need help!"_

" _You are one minute old, little smeet. Prepare to be filled with the whole of IRKEN KNOWLEDGE"_

"_No, please! Will it hurt!?"_

"_NO! Well, a little. Now hold still-"_

"_PLEASE! DON'T! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN HANDLE BEING STUPID!!!"_

"_QUIET! LET THE MACHINE DO IT'S WORK-"_

"_NO! I WANT MY MOMMY!"_

"_YOU DON'T HAVE A MOMMY! YOU'RE A FREAKING SCRAP OF DNA SLIGHTLY ALTERED!"_

"_NO! I DO! I KNOW IT!"_

"_SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

"_HEY! DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Toby shouted. He ran up to the chair and grabbed onto the arm rest. He struggled, but was able to lift himself up. As he looked in the seat, he saw a tiny, frightened, female Irken, cowering much like he did when he was first born. Which was about a minute ago. She was crying, and she dug her tiny face in her even tinier hands._

"_Hey" he spoke to her, "It will be alright. I was afraid too, but it does not hurt."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. It will be over before you know it."_

_The tiny, girl smeet lifted up her head to reveal her beautiful Violet eyes._

"_Okay…" she spoke tearfully. Toby gave her a pat on the back before dropping off the armrest. The Machine attached itself to her much like it did with Toby, and she also shut down as the knowledge coursed into her. Once it stopped, she opened her squinted eyes._

"_UPLOAD COMPLETE! You have been given a name. IDENTIFY YOURSELF"_

"_My name is…Tak…"_

"_Very good, Now I need you to go-"_

"_But I feel like I've…always had that name…"_

"_What?"_

"…_And like…I've always had the knowledge in my head…"_

"_Get out."_

"_What?" she asked the voice._

"_GET OUT! IF YOU THINK YOU TWO KNOW EVERYTHING, YOU ARE NO USE TO THE EMPIRE! GET OUT OF HERE, DAMN YOU! GET OUT!"_

_Tak had gotten even more frightened and was cringing in fear. Toby grabbed her and pulled her away to the dolly. It floated up the shute._

"_God! What was up down there?" Toby asked._

"_I don't know. I'm just scared."_

_Toby pitied her and gave her a hug._

"_I am sure will be okay. By the way, my name is Toby."_

"_My name is Tak."_

"_Pleased to meet you." They both said at once, which caused them to laugh._

"_You know, it's strange because…I really did feel like I knew all of that stuff and my name before all that business in that Upload Chair…"_

"_I did too…And…"_

"_What, Toby?"_

"…_I feel like I have known you before too. It is like a natural instinct…"_

_Tak blinked and stared at this strange Irken…_

"…_I feel like I've known you before as well…"_

_The two stared at each other with curiosity. Suddenly there was a bump from beneath them and they lost their balance. Tak stood up and lent Toby a hand._

"_Thank you…"_

"_Don't mention it! You helped me when I was scared, so I' m returning the favor!" she beamed. He smiled and took her hand, and she lifted him up. Once up, he rubbed the back of his head._

"_DAMN! Hurts like hell!"_

"_What? Your head?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Oh. Sorry about that."_

"_Do not be. You did not do anything."_

"_hee hee."_

"_What? What is funny?"_

"_You got a funny accent!"_

"_So do you!"_

"_I do?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Cool!"_

"_You know, your voice sounds like a female version of mine…" he said suspiciously._

"_Hey. I do! I do sound like a female version of you!"_

"_Huh. Weird."_

"_Hey, look!"_

_Toby turned around and saw hundreds of THOUSANDS of Smeets marching down the main hallway. The two stared in awe._

"_HEY, YOU TWO!" A robotic guard shouted from behind them, "GET MOVING! YOU SMEETS NEED TO KEEP IT MOVING!"_

_He broke out a whip and, well, tried to whip 'em. They both scuttled over into the crowd of Smeets._

"_Wow" Tak spoke, "This place is HUGE…"_

"_Tell me about it!" he said back. Tak smiled and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_What?"_

"_Hey, umm, I just want to say thanks. You really helped me when I was scared down there…"_

"_Oh. Well, you are welcome Tak."_

_As he turned away, his mind started to focus on something else. When she was down there in the chair, she was screaming for her mom. But the voice of the room said that irkens didn't have moms. So how could she have said that? It got him thinking. Was she crazy? Naw. She didn't look mentally unstable. But then again, you never know. But she was just born! Can you be insane when you're just born? How the hell should he know? HE was just born. Maybe, she was just dreaming about a mother of her own. But that couldn't be right, he couldn't think of anything before he opened his eyes. He just didn't exist. At all. In any from. And then, once he opened his eyes, he came to life._

_He decided the best way to find out, was to ask her. I mean she was right freaking there. So, as they marched, he spun his head around so he was looking at her._

"_Hey, umm, Tak?"_

"_Yeah Toby?"_

"_Remember when you were down in the chair?"_

"_Yeah. We were just talking about it."_

"_Well, umm, when you were down there, you were screaming for your mommy. And the voice said you do not have a mommy. Do you remember that?"_

"_What? I didn't say anything about having a mommy!"_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Yes, you did!"_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_YES, YOU DID."_

"_NO, I DIDN'T! NOW DROP IT!"_

"_Okay, fine! I am sorry!"_

_As he turned around, Tak started to get thinking. She did remember something about seeing her mommy. But, no, she didn't have a mommy. Toby was probably just making that up to mess with her. But…The more she thought about…the more she started to see a female mommy-looking Irken her mind. She told herself she was just cracking up, but, she was just freaking born. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that Irken out of her mind. As she struggled harder to keep that Irken out, the more she went in. And then, she was able to see her smiling face crystal clear._

"_Mommy?" she asked woozily. The image in her head nodded. By now, Tak was staggering, before she eventually collapsed. The other Irkens merely walked over her, but once Toby noticed, he instantly rushed over and helped her._

"_HELP!" he screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP US!"_

"_Hey!" the same robotic guard shouted, "I said keep it moving!"_

"_Please" he begged, "She has fallen ill! I don't know how, but she has!"_

_The guard leaned over and looked at her._

"_Sigh, I'm sorry, kid. But it looks like she's not gonna make it…"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_She's probably come down with an infectious disease, and we can't let her spread her poisons to the rest of the Smeets, so, we're going to have to deactivate her…"_

"_What does that mean!?" he cried tearfully._

"_We're gonna have to kill her…"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_I'm sorry, but-"_

"_NO!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU!!!!!!!!"_

"_Sorry, kid" Another robot guard answered from behind him, "But we got to."_

"_NO!!!!"_

"_YES! NOW MOVE ASIDE!"_

"_PLEASE!!" he begged, "JUST TRY AND HELP HER FIRST!!!"_

_The guards sighed. The first one opened up a type of scanner welded to his wrist. A tiny satellite popped out and scanned a blue ray over her first._

"_HOLY SHIT!!!!" he yelled._

"_What!? Is she okay!!!??"_

"_SHE HAS TWO SUBSTANCES OF DNA IN HER!!!"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_BUT THAT WOULD MEAN…" The second guard stuttered. The first one nodded._

"_SHE HAS PARENTS!!!"_

"_HUH!?" Toby asked confused, "SO SHE DOES HAVE A MOMMY!?"_

"_WAIT, HANG ON! IT ALSO SAYS…" The guard's face suddenly looked like it was melting like a torch to Ice-Cream. _

"_LET ME SEE YOU!!!" he screamed, grabbing him._

"_HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?? LET ME GO!!!!" Toby begged. The guard's scanner suddenly scanned him. He was blinded as blue light shone into his eyes._

"_YOU'RE HER BROTHER!!!"_

"_LET ME GO…Wait…WHAT!?"_

"_YOU ARE HER BROTHER!!!"_

"_NO…NO…THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!"_

"_IT IS NOT! YOU TWO ARE RELATED! THAT MEANS YOU TWO MUST HAVE PARENTS! AND THAT MEANS YOU'VE BROKEN ONE OF IRK'S GREATEST LAWS! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"_

"_And at only 4 minutes old. They always start so young. It's a stone cold shame…" the other guard spoke._

_Toby tried to carry Tak and get away, but the guards loomed over them, blocking their way. Suddenly the two were thrown in a sack, and then darkness…_

_***_

_Toby opened his little green eyes. He was strapped to a hover-operating table, and was being pushed through a metal hallway. There is many lights on the ceiling, that it looked like one of those tunnels that you pass through on the freeway. He strained his neck to look to his side. He saw Tak, strapped to the other Hover table unconscious. His sister. That was his sister. He couldn't believe it. He was not alone…But…if that was true, did they really have a mommy? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was in deep fucking trouble._

"_Great. Just god-dam fucking great" his mind thought, "Have not even been alive for an hour and already I am getting the death sentence."_

_He turned his head again to check on Tak. She was beginning to open her eyes._

"_Tak" he whispered, "TAK! Please, wake up!"_

_She squinted her eyes and yawned. She then turned her head slightly._

"_Toby?"_

"_Oh thank god, Tak! You are alive!"_

"_Yeah. What happened?"_

"_You passed out for some reason…"_

"…_I did?…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Are…are we going to a hospital?…"_

"…_I do not believe so…"_

"…_Then where are we going?…"_

_He sighed. There was no denying it._

"_Tak. We are in deep shit."_

"_What?"_

"…_You do have a mommy…and apparently a daddy…this guard scanned you-"_

"_I know."_

"_I…what?…"_

"_I know I have a mommy, Toby. I saw her."_

"_You…You did?…"_

"_Yeah…and then I fainted…"_

"_Do you remember anything else after you passed out?"_

"_Fainted."_

"_Okay, uhh, "fainted". Do you remember anything else?…"_

"…_Um…Uh…I…hmmm…no…"_

_Toby was slightly relieved. He didn't want this Smeet he just met to know they were related. Not yet anyway. He didn't how she would react…_

_Suddenly, they entered a gigantic ancient Irken kingdom. War plans hung everywhere, electronic charts of conquered planets were displayed, files and files of information of weaponry were stacked in shelves, ect. In the middle of the room a was a HUGE throne with it's back turned to them, and finally, four menacing Control Brains were in place by the throne._

"_My Tallest" the droid spoke, "Here they are…The Smeets you requested…"_

_The Throne spun around with a menacing creak. Tallest Ghyast stared at the two with hard intensity. He was horrible looking. His head was normal sized but his pale-blue eyes were far too big for his skull. They seemed like they were always watching you…He had a terrible over-bite and kept his snakey like tongue out at all times. He was very scrawny, and had security devices attached to his hover-belt due to a paranoia of being assassinated. His antennas twitched back and were hard as stone. His two fingers on each of his hand (Since when you become Tallest they cut off your thumbs) were oh so very bony._

"_SO" he spoke, panting hard. He sounded like he had phlegm in his throat, "You two are the Smeets with the parents?"_

_Toby and Tak just stared. But Tak began to wonder what he meant when he said her and Toby were the ones with parents. She thought she was the only one with a Mommy and a Daddy._

"_ANSWER ME!!!" Ghyast yelled._

"_YES!" Toby screamed. Ghyast merely snarled. He hovered over to them._

"_Tsk, Tsk. So young. So full of life. Too bad we'll have to erase it…"_

"_Erase what!?" Tak squeaked._

"_Your life…"_

"_Do NOT hurt her!" Toby screamed struggling. Ghyast hovered over to him, glaring down. His bony fingers stroked his face._

"_I'm sorry" he said in an insincerely, "But you've got to obey the ways of old. And the ways of old call for Irkens who fall in love to be destroyed. And apparently two did, and now you exist."_

"_What are talking about!?" Tak begged, "We're just Smeets! Let go of us!"_

"_NEVER! As you were born through love, you are labeled Defectives!"_

"_What the fuck are Defectives!?!?!" Toby shouted._

"_That's quite some big words coming from a SMEET."_

"_Just let us go!"_

"_I TOLD YOU NO!!! GUARD!!! PREPARE THESE TWO FOR THE TRIAL!!!"_

"_What Trial!?!?!"_

"_In the fairness act of our mighty Control Brains, Defectives are allowed a trial to see if they are innocent or not! All of your memories shall be played back to determine if you are Defective!"_

"_But we've only been alive for 15 and a half minutes! How many memories could we have!?"_

"_That doesn't matter!" he sang in a creepy voice, "You will still be charged!"_

"_NO. HE IS RIGHT, GHYAST." The red Control Brain boomed._

"…_What?…" the current Tallest asked, twitching._

"_THEY ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE CHARGED. YOU MUST WAIT AT LEAST 123 MORE YEARS." the blue one boomed._

"_WHAT!? But…But…We must enforce the rules of old!"_

"_YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT WE CANNOT CHARGE A SMEET…WE COULD NOT CHARGE ZIM, AND HE PLUNGED ALL OF IRK INTO DARKNESS FOR FIVE YEARS!"_

"_Zim?" Tak thought, "Who's Zim?"_

_Little did she know that that particular Irken would later take a big toll on her life…_

(I believe that Zim is older. I just do. And that there was a different Tallest when he was born. I don't think it was MIYUKI. But back to the story)

"_But…But…As an Descendant to Grang…I take the olden laws very seriously! They were born unnaturally! They must be destroyed! Erased! Gone forever!"_

"_BE THAT AS IT MAY, THEY ARE STILL TOO YOUNG…"_

"_But-"_

"_QUIET!!!!" they all boomed. Ghyast cowered in fear. Although no one would admit it, they all thought it was amusing to see this ignorant jackass get frightened like a little kid. _

_He shivered in fear and crouched down on the floor._

"_I'm sorry, my lords" he mumbled, "Please…Don't hurt me…"_

"_WE WILL NOT HURT YOU, GHYAST. WE ARE BOUND TO OUR TALLEST. BUT, WE CAN STILL CONTROL YOU AT TIMES…"_

"…_I just think, that they should somehow be punished! I mean, we can't just let them roam the streets of Irk until they are old enough to serve trial!"_

"_THEY CANNOT BE PUNISHED" the purple one spoke, "BUT THEY SHALL BE EXILED UNTIL THEY MAY SERVE TRIAL!"_

"_WHAT!?" Tak & Toby screamed. Ghyast grinned._

"_They…will be going there?…" he asked slyly. The Control Brains simply glowed._

"_Where will we be going!?" Tak screamed. Ghyast ignored her. He stood up, no longer a cowering fool, but back to his mighty self. He turned his head around, looking at them, grinning evilly._

"…_You picked a bad day to be born…"_

_He let a high pitched cackle._

"_You're wrong!" she shouted, "My mommy will come and save us!"_

_Suddenly something in Ghyast's mind clicked._

"…_Your mommy…"_

"_Yeah! And if I got a mommy, I got's a daddy too! And they'll save us!"_

_Ghyast eyes widened and he suddenly hovered over to the Brains._

"_My lords" he spoke, "If we have the children…Who are there parents? They will be old enough to charge!"_

_The Control Brains started to glow rapidly before going back to their normal glow._

"_WE SHALL ALLOW YOU…TO TRACK THEM DOWN…"_

"_Yes! YOU TWO!" he shouted, "WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS!?"_

"_GHYAST. YOU CANNOT ASK THEM THAT. THEY DO NOT KNOW…"_

"_But then how do we trace their parents?"_

"_You're not going hurt my mommy and daddy!"_

"_SHUT UP! AND WE ARE!!!" he hollered, before turning back to the Control Brains, "But how are we? You said yourself that they don't know!"_

"_THEY MAY NOT KNOW, BUT THEIR PAKS DO. YOUR GUARDS SAID THEMSELVES THAT THE ARM-DROIDS THAT GUARD THE BREEDING CHAMBER SAW THAT THESE TWO SMEETS ALREADY HAD PAKS ON. THEREFORE, THEIR PARENTS MUST HAVE INSTALLED THEM."_

"_Hey! You're right! Heh-Heh-Hehe! That means all we have to do is open up their Paks and find the Data!"_

"_What!?" Tak yelped._

"_LEAVE US ALONE!"_

"_Guards! Get the female one! She's the one who has been talking about it the most, so she can get this privilege" he sneered._

"_What!? No! Keep away!"_

"_Un-strap her!"_

"_Yes, my Tallest!"_

"_NO! Keep away from her!"_

"_AHHHH!"_

"_That's it! Grab her!"_

"_WAIT!" Toby yelled, "TAKE ME! YOU CAN USE MY PAK!"_

_Everyone stared at him._

"_Alright, fine! Grab HIM!"_

"_TOBY!" Tak yelled, "You don't have the knowledge! They're not your parents!"_

"_What are ya' talking about?" Ghyast barked, "Of course They are! He's your brother!"_

_Tak's eyes seemed to shrink into her skull. Her mouth hung open in awe._

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Yes" Toby spoke, "I am your brother"_

"_Oh my god! I have a bother! And it's you!"_

"_I am so sorry, Tak! I did not know how you would react, and you did not remember, so I-"_

"_Are you kidding? I'm thrilled! My first friend is now my first brother!" she said, smiling._

"_So you're not mad?"_

"_Hell no!"_

_They both tearfully smiled at each other. They had a sibling._

"_OKAY! Sappy moment is OVER! Get him!"_

"_What?" she asked, "No! Don't take my brother!"_

_But they ignored her. The guards went up and unstrapped him, and carried him to a table. She begged them not to do this to him but they did. They flipped him over and pinned him down. The Guards took out some surgical tools located in their chest compartment. Toby cried. They got the scalpel. Tak couldn't believe this was happening. They stuck it through his Pak, opening it up. Toby felt a physical pain like no other. They pulled through all the wires. Irken like oil poured out on the floor. They dug their hands deeper, and deeper, looking for the Data. Toby almost passed out from the pain. He was so very young, and already he was suffering like no one in the universe should. They kept digging and digging. And then…_

"_We found it, my Tallest! THE CHIP!"_

_The guard ran over to Ghyast and bowed, holding out his hand, revealing the computer chip. The other guard started to sew up Toby's PAK. Ghyast took the chip and hovered over to the main control Brain, who was black as the ace of spades. He submitted the chip into a slot in the brain, and suddenly, all of it's eyes went to static. And then, the image of both Tasd and Namm was displayed._

"_Hello Toby and Tak" The recording of their mother spoke, "If you are watching this, it means you have found the chip in your PAK. We didn't meant to put it in so deep."_

"_Yes" the recording of their father spoke, "But due to the birthing juices applying pressure when you are ready to hatch, it pushes the chip in further. We know you when you are old enough you will be able to access this recording with your mind."_

"_We have wanted kids for so long, we convinced ourselves that desperate times call for desperate measures. But, we just want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter where you go, no matter how you act, no matter what you have to do for survival, we will always love you…"_

_Tears rolled down Tak and Toby's faces._

"_The Irken empire doesn't believe in Irkens giving birth to Smeets and being parents anymore, so we had to sneak DNA samples from both our bodies and put them together, creating you two. We know just by having you born you will have a tough life, but we will do everything we can to try to find and protect you."_

"_We love you two so much…"_

_The transmission was cut short, and it went to static. The chip ejected, and Ghyast snatched it up, and crushed it in his hand._

"_Find them" he sneered._

"_NO!" Tak screamed._

"_And take these two to Planet Crimgrogo!" he yelled. The guards came up from behind them and stuffed them in another sack._

_More Darkness…_

* * *

_Toby opened his eyes. He was on his back, lying in mud. He stared up at the sky. It was a peaceful pinkish glow. He sighed. He looked at all the stars._

"_So many of them" he thought, "And so little of us…"_

_He strained his neck to the side to see an Irken vessel flying away. He grunted and closed his eyes. Dirt blew in his face from the hard winds. He could tell that it was dusk here. Some tears produced from his shut eyes. His first day of life was a nightmare. He couldn't believe he was still alive. And then, he remembered something._

"_TAK!" he screamed, getting up. As soon as he stood up straight, he screamed in pain and fell back in the mud, face first. He lifted himself out of it, spitting some out from his mouth. He looked down at his fragile little leg to see blood running down it. As a fucking, cruel joke, they had smashed it up a little._

"_Bastards" he mumbled._

_He pushed his arms up and raised himself out of the dirt. He crouched and limped once he got up. He turned his head around looking for her._

"_TAK!" he screamed, "TAK! MY SISTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" he screamed. He kept screaming it and screaming it and screaming it over and over again. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes even tighter._

"_NO NO NO!" he shrieked, "SHE CAN NOT BE GONE! THEY COULD NOT HAVE KILLED MY ONLY SIBLING!" He cried and shook his fists. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! WHERE IS SHE!?"_

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...." he heard someone moan. He spun around, a glimpse of fear and hope in his eye. He called out her name more, questioning if she was there. He kept limping towards where he had heard it. He got on his knees and dug in the mud. He felt around till he felt something underneath it. He dug and dug, flinging the wet dirt behind him with every scoop. And, he saw her face, covered in mud. He used his arms to pull her out. He hugged her, letting her head rest on her shoulder._

"_Please Tak" he cried tearfully, "Wake up…Wake up…"_

_Her lifeless face was just there, her eyes closed, seemingly for ever. He shook her, but no avail. He cried and rested his head down. He kept mumbling for her to wake up, but of course that didn't make a difference. He gently laid her down and then yelled some more. As he pulled up his knees to his face, crying he heard a yawn. He slowly lifted his face up, and he saw his sister's eyes open._

"_Tak?" he cried._

_She turned her face slowly to him, smiling._

"_So I have a brother, huh?" she laughed._

"_Oh Tak" he cried happily, hugging her, "You are alive"_

"_But for what kind of life to live?" she questioned. He looked her straight in her eyes._

"_A life where you will be protected by you older brother."_

_She sighed and hugged him again. She cried on his shoulder. He just tried to calm her down._

"_We will be okay" he said soothingly, "We will be able to make it"_

_She released from the hug and stared at him. Her tears stained her face._

"_We will make it." he said, getting up, " Now come on. Let us try and get out of here."_

_She nodded and took his hand. She stood up and let him lean on her because of his limp. They walked and walked, going in no particular direction. They did not know where they would be going on this Planet, they only knew that they had to keep moving…_

_***_

_**So, we made our way through Crimgrogo. It was a horrible Planet, but it was livable. We found more defectives living there, since they were too young or had to wait for their trial. We watched many Irkens taken away, and we waited for them to take us, but they never did. By the time we were old enough to be charged, Ghyast had fallen ill and a new Tallest had taken the throne. One of the first female Tallest in Irk's history. Her name was Miyuki. She was one of the most kindest Irken souls that had ever existed. She did not believe that Irkens falling in love were wrong, and the laws of old were finally lifted. Some Irkens were happy, others were mad, but they had to obey. Unfortunately, as the ancient laws were forgotten, so were we…**_

_***_

_Toby and Tak run through the stands and fights. The are older now, and are probably in their 200's (which is 20's in human years). They are carrying a muddy box of doughnut scraps. A skinny irken with twitchy looking eyes and a butcher knife is chasing them. Their feet are completely soaked in mud._

"_COME BACK HERE!!!" he screamed. Toby and Tak are just laughing as he chases them._

"_TAK!" Toby hollered, laughing, "You take the box, I'll take care of Dexter!"_

_Tak nodded, trying to keep herself from rolling on the ground laughing her ass off. Toby turned back to see Dexter coming right at them. He merely smirked and just stood there. Dexter charged at him with rage._

"_FUCK YOU GUYS!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!!!!!!!"_

_He is getting closer and closer, but Toby just keeps smiling. As Dexter lunges at him while bringing the knife above his head. Toby dodges him, grabs his arm, pulls him back, socks him in the gut, flips him over on his back, stands on his chest, pulls up his legs, pulls him up and flips him on his stomach, grabs him by the back of the collar, and twists his neck, to which a snap is heard and a small squeak erupts from him. He then falls to the ground. Toby snickers and darts behind the alleyway where Tak is in._

"_THAT WAS FREAKING HILARIOUS!"_

"_I KNOW! I KNOW!"_

"_WILL HE BE ALRIGHT?"_

"_Yeah. I only knocked him out. But he will be awake again in 67 minutes and 24 seconds. Wait, make that 23 seconds. No, wait, that is now 22 seconds. Oh, just a second now it is-oh dammit! Now it is 20 seconds. Now-"_

"_Okay!" she said laughing, "I get it! I get it!"_

_He smiled and she lent him the box. He opened it up and stuffed his face full of the scraps. She reached her hand in and pulled out a fist full, and did the same thing. Tak then swallowed, and tugged at his arm._

"_Come on. I wanna see it!"_

_He sighed._

"_We watch it every day, Tak. We have to get past them."_

"_No! They're still out there Toby! You gotta believe!"_

"_Tak, I-"_

"_Toby! Believe!"_

_He knew he had to say it. She would never stop pestering him if he didn't._

"_I believe."_

"_Good. Now, please can we watch it?"_

"_Fine." he sighed. He reached his hands back and pressed a button on his PAK. Suddenly, a little image appeared in thin air, being hologram med by something from his PAK. So, as they ate, they watched the message that parents left from them._

"_Y'know" she said while watching it, "I still can't believe that you were able to snatch the chip AND put it back together."_

"_Yeah, well they were-uh, ARE our parents, and I wanted to keep this with us. Little did I know that you would drive me mentally unstable by watching it everyday."_

_They smirked at each other and continued to watch. Suddenly, the message went all fuzzy and shut off. They heard engines coming closer and closer, and felt dirt blowing at the back of their heads. They turned around to see an Irken vessel with an Invader logo on it. Although, since they were exiled here since their birth, they never knew what that logo meant. What any logo meant. To them, it was just gibberish. Many of the defectives ran past them, screaming in fear._

"_That ship must be dropping someone off" Toby answered._

"_Yeah. Or…picking someone up…"_

_The two looked at each other in fear._

"_You do not think they could have come for…"_

"_Us?"_

_The vessel landed in the mud. The doors opened. The defectives hid behind stuff in fear, but poked their heads out to see what was happening. As everyone watched, they sighed in relief as they saw an Irken with gold eyes, who was a little younger than Toby and Tak, being handcuffed by an Irken guard. That meant it was a drop off, and not a pick up. However, more Irkens came out, but they were not Defectives. They were wearing battle suits. They stood side by side in a perfect line, overlooking over all the "criminal" Irkens. The guard un-cuffed the other Irken and pushed him in the dirt._

"_Go with the rest of them, you lousy defective!"_

_The Irken merely dashed away, scared. The guard turned to the rest of the hiding ones._

"_LISTEN THE FUCK UP, YOU OTHER PILES OF PAK DAMAGED FILTH!" he seethed. The defectives cringed. Toby and Tak just kept staring from behind the alley, "These…are the Invaders to be!"_

"_Invaders?" Tak mumbled._

"…_Due to the number of incidents with violence, and the increasing number of suicides here, these Irkens will be patrolling this Planet! By doing so, they will earn the right for the opportunity to become Invaders! And, because of Almighty Tallest Miyuki requesting it, you will have a medical aid here as well. EL!"_

_El steps out from the line and goes over to the guard._

"_El here will be helping you bastards here with-"_

"_Don't call them that." she whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Don't call them that, Bob, they don't like it."_

"_I don't care El, that's what they are. Now if you don't stop I'm gonna take you back to Irk and you can become a JANITOR DRONE."_

_She sighed and nodded. He turned back to his crowd._

"_Now just because Miyuki believes in peace and all that, that doesn't mean that you still won't go on fucking trial! So if there is any trouble, I will get permission to let them freaking shoot you!"_

_The defectives cringed even more._

"_Now" he said turning back to the other, regular Irkens, "Good luck, Invaders-to-be!"_

"_THANK YOU SIR!" they all said at once._

_The guard saluted them and went back in the ship. It began to take off and eventually flew away. The Invaders-to-be _(I'm gonna call them ITBs) _Got out their guns._

"_Alright! I WANT A GOOD SHARE OF DEFECTS FIXING UP OUR TENTS! AND DO IT FUCKING NOW!" screamed one of the ITBs. He got out the little needle thingies (You know, the one that ZIM used in the Nightmare Begins) and drew the pictures of the tents they needed to stay in. After he was done drawing on all of them, he tossed 'em to a couple of nearby Defects. They scurried to catch them and eventually did, "NOW FREAKING PLANT THEM NEARBY OR I'LL FUCKING SHOOT YA!"_

_The Defects nodded and ran off. The ITBs marched off to where their tents would be planted. El ran, trying to catch up. The defects didn't know what to do. They had never had any one ruling them before. Here, there was just crime. Toby and Tak were in the alley-way, dumbstruck at what just happened._

"_What are they talking about?" she asked her brother, "What are Invaders? Toby, do you know what they're talking about? Toby?"_

_But Toby was off in his own little world. Tak got confused and waved her hand in front of his face. Still nothing. She looked at his face and tried to follow his gaze. She tried several times, until she finally caught what he was staring at…_

_El…_

"_Oh no, Toby" she wailed, "She's looks a little younger than you."_

"_Only by, like, 2 years…" he said, dreamily. She sighed and looked over at her. She looked back at him, and smirked._

"_Well, you DO look like you would go together…"_

_He nodded, but he was still not all there._

"_Well…Why don't you go over and talk to her?…"_

"_What!?" he asked, "I could not do that! They will shoot me on sight!"_

"_Yeah, well, I'm not the one who fell in love with an Invader. Whatever THAT is…"_

"_I am not in love! I just think she is attractive…Well, pretty, really…more of amazingly _

_beautiful…" he said, gazing off. Tak sighed. She then caught a glimpse of the Defect that was being dropped off here. He looked all around and ran away._

_***_

_El was setting up her stuff in her medical tent. She sighed. It would be hard to adapt here, but she had to if she ever wanted to become an Invader. And, she couldn't help the Defectives. Just because they had damaged PAKs didn't mean they should be treated so badly. But they were. And every time she tried to help them, she was reprimanded. Suddenly, she heard foot-steps approaching._

"_Probably Rodney…" she thought. However, she was surprised to see it was a different Irken. One that wasn't on her squad…_

"_Him, My name's Tak"_

"_Oh. You're a defect. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that" she said nervously. She didn't want to make a bad impression on them, "The system makes mistakes all the time! So it's not your fault. It's your PAKs! I mean, not that there's anything wrong with your PAKs at all! I mean-"_

"_It's okay. I know It's weird seeing a defective. But, I'm not dangerous. I know a lot of defectives say that, but I'm just here because I have parents…"_

"_Oh. Um. Wait, did you say that you had parents?"_

"_Have. And yeah."_

" _Then how come you're here? That's not a crime!"_

"_It was back in our Smeethood."_

"_I'm sorry. I remember Ghyast, It's that I'm so familiar with Miyuki-wait. You've been here your whole Smeethood?!"_

"_Yep."_

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry. That's so sad. I mean, it's not sad ! I mean yes it is sad! I…uh…I'm sorry. I just don't want to offend anyone here…"_

"_It's okay. Me and Toby are a little calmer than the other Defects."_

"_Toby?"_

"_Yeah. He's …oh lord…Toby! Get in here!"_

_She got up and walked by the entrance of the tent and stuck her head outside, where she saw Toby, crouched down._

"_Toby!" she whispered, "Get in here!"_

"_I can not, Tak! I am just too nervous. I am going to go home!"_

"_You are NOT going back to the alley-way!"_

"_Please Tak! I can not."_

_She sighed._

"_Fine. Go back."_

"_Thank you."_

_He got up and proceeded to walk away, before she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in._

"_This is Toby." she said to El._

"_Um, uhhh, I, hello. Toby Gareth." he said nervously. El just stared at him._

"_Oh my god! He's so cute!" her mind thought._

"_Yes, so this is Toby."_

"_Oh." El said, snapping out of her gaze, "Is he your boy-friend?" she asked nervously, fearing that the answer would be yes._

"_Hell no!"_

"_What do you mean? He's very handsome…" she said, gazing again. The compliment made him blush._

"_No, I meant, Toby is my brother!"_

"_Huh?…Oh, um, really? Wow. Don't think I've ever meant any Irkens with siblings before…"_

"_Probably because we're all here" Tak said jokingly. El smiled and gave a laugh at the joke as well._

"_Your laugh is like the harp of an angel…" Toby said without thinking. El blushed a big shade of purple. It had become a little awkward for the two and Tak decided to break the ice._

"_So El. Why are you and those other Irkens here?"_

"_Uhhh" she said dreamily, staring at Toby, before she snapped back to attention, "Oh! Umm, I'm part of a specially trained squad. We are Irken Elite soldiers, but we want to be able to train to be Invaders. So, Miyuki gave us a chance to patrol this planet for awhile. If we can improve things here with the defectives, no offense, we can get promoted to the rank of Invaders."_

"_What…are exactly…are Invaders?" Tak asked._

"_You mean…You don't know?"_

"_No. I've been here my whole life."_

"_Oh. Right. Sorry. Anyway, An Invader is a very high rank. It is almost as important as being Tallest."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Once you are an Invader, the Tallest assign you a Planet to invade. You pose as one of the inhabitants, and as they get to trust you, you steal all of their military secrets and report it back to the Empire, which then attacks and conquers the Planet."_

_Tak was fascinated. Even though it was a horrible thing to do, she still admired that. Something inside felt the need. The need for danger. The need for adventure. The need to do something like that. The need to work out all her anger on destroying an enemy race. A need to be respected. Not by citizens, but buy the Tallest him/herself. The need for Invading._

"_Hey, babe. How you doing?"_

_Toby and Tak turned around. There was one of the ITBs at the entrance. It was the one yelling earlier about the set up tents. He wore dark shades, and was smoking a type of cigarette that was just dangling from his mouth. He was rather buff looking, and he had a face that would make any Irken girl drool._

"_Oh, hey Tim. Toby, Tak, This is my boyfriend, Tim."_

_Toby felt like his whole world had come down around him. He felt so embarrassed. He didn't even have some time to flirt with her. He felt like an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. Tak saw him and felt sorry for him. He must have been suffering. Tim came over to El, but stopped to see the two Defectives sitting there._

"_You Defects don't look hurt."_

"_We're not."_

"_Then get out."_

_Tak thought it would be better to go than fight back right now. Toby was sad, and she didn't want him to be beaten. So she grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the tent._

"_I'm sorry about this!" El called out._

"_Pffft. Don't be. Fucking Bastards don't even deserve any medical attention."_

"_Tim! They're just…different…that's all…"_

_"You mean 'cause their all freaks?"_

"_Tim! I wish you wouldn't be so insensitive!"_

"_Aw. Is big, bad, El mad at me?" he said advancing on her._

"_Tim! I don't want to do this right now!"_

"_Come on, El. You got a smoking hot body, and I want to get sexy with it…"_

_Before she could say anything, he kissed her hard, letting his tongue go in her mouth. She tried to get away, but she knew she couldn't. She never could. He always got his way. A tear emerged from her, but Tim didn't even notice. And for some reason she thought about the Defective male that had just visited her. Outside, Tak patted Toby on the back as he could hear the two having a heated encounter._

_***_

_The two made their way home, to their alley way. He sighed, and saw their tent. That only reminded him more of El. Tak felt horrible._

"_I'm so sorry, Toby" she spoke, "I should have never dragged you over there to try and talk to her."_

"_Ah, it is okay" he said, trying to hold back his sobs, "I mean, it is better than wondering 'what if?'"_

"_I know. But maybe it'll work out between you two…"_

"_Yeah, right Tak. She's really gonna dump a hot guy like him for a lonely Defective…"_

"_Well, maybe you'll find someone else…"_

_He scoffed. She looked down, sadly. She had tried to play match-maker and of course, she failed. She looked up into the stars, wondering if __**she**__ would ever find someone. Someone she would share her life with. Someone to hug her when she was scared. Someone to hold her hand as they walked along the beach. Someone to kiss her as they drifted through the galaxy. Someone who truly loved her…Little did she know, she would find that person who liked her that way soon enough once she went to a certain blue planet…_

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Toby whispered. Tak turned her head. They heard a rumble from behind some trash-cans. Toby pulled out a hand-made spear tied to his back. He stood up, and signaled Tak to stay. He approached the trash-cans, getting ready to jab. His eyes panned down to see a leg on the ground. He advanced closer and closer, and eventually whipped the Trash-Cans away and grabbed the irken by the collar, sticking the spear to his throat. They saw that it was the Defect the ITBs dropped off earlier._

"_Okay, you freaking S.O.B.! Did Dexter put you up to this?!" he screamed, taking out his anger on this trespasser._

"_No! Please! I'm just an innocent Irken!"_

"_Really? Uh-Huh. THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THIS GOD-DAMN FUCKING PLANET!?"_

"_Please! Don't hurt me! I'll snitch on anybody!"_

"_OH!? SO YOU WILL SNITCH ON US TO ANYBODY!?"_

"_WHAT!? No! I-I-I mean I'll snitch on anybody else BUT you guys!"_

"_Oh!? So you've been involved with some other guy's crime BUSINESS!?"_

"_NO!!! I…Uh…Am…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Toby, he's just a young Irken." Tak said, annoyed._

"_Listen to her! Listen to her!" he begged. Toby sighed and begin to loosen his grip. The Irken sighed in relief but then Toby tightened his grip and pulled him closer._

"_If you dash, I will hunt you down and murder you."_

_The Irken looked visibly shaken and nodded. Toby let go of him completely. He sighed and sat down against the wall. Tak sat down too. Toby put the spear down and the Irken sat next to him._

"_So" he said, "How long you been here?"_

"_What?" Toby asked._

"_This Planet. How long have you been here on this Planet?"_

"_Oh…Lets see; Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday-Our whole lives."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah" Tak spoke, "We're related, and back then with Ghyast, that labeled us Defectives, but since we were just Smeets, they couldn't charge us with a Trial, so they stuck us here. And then, Miyuki was cast in power, and she didn't believe in this sort of thing, so they just forgot about us."_

"_Jesus. That's rough."_

"_Yes. By the way, my name is Toby, and my sister's name is Tak"_

"_Cool. Name's Creed…"_

"_Nice to meet you Creed." Tak spoke, shaking his hand._

_***_

_**So for the last couple months, we took care of Creed. He was just a very young and confused Irken with a damaged PAK. And the more we got to know him, the more we helped him. Me and Tak had began visiting El everyday, and she eventually became a friend also. Of course, me, Tak's, and Creed's visits were cut short every time that jackass Tim came. And even though I excepted El already had a boyfriend, the more I knew her, the more intense my feelings got. Tak had become fascinated with Invading, to the point of an obsession. I tried to talk her out of it, by just telling her it was a crazy dream, but no. She wanted to be one of them. She had a plan to collect spare parts from the ITBs ship to construct her own, and I agreed to help her. She's my sister. And then, the day arrived. She was going to leave…**_

"_Today is the day, huh?" Toby asked._

"_Yep" Tak said, smiling, "Today is the day I set out and become an Invader."_

_Toby looked at her and smiled. His little sister was heading off to see the universe._

"_I'm gonna miss you, Tak" he said hugging her._

"_I'm gonna miss you too" Creed said, coming up from behind her, "You've been like a sister to me."_

"_Thanks Creed." she said, hugging him._

"…_And then of course, like a lover to me…"_

"_CREED!" she shouted, socking him in the arm. He burst out laughing._

"_Just kidding! Just kidding!"_

_Tak smiled at the two and brung them into a hug. She walked over to the lump of blankets and tore them off, revealing a ship made from many spared parts. She opened it up and climbed inside. As the ship started to take off, she pressed her tearful face against the window, and waved. They waved back. The ship got higher and higher, before it got out of sight. The two were left staring up at the sky._

"_She's gone" Creed said, crying._

"_Yeah…" Toby spoke. He was trying to hold back his tears, but it was hard. His sister was gone. Forever._

"_TOBY!" a voice from behind him shouted. He spun around._

"_El?" he asked. She ran up to him, looking tired._

"_Toby! I…I…need to tell you something…"_

"_I'll give you guys some alone time…"_

_Creed scampered off, trying not to be too sad at the departure of his friend._

"_What is it, El?" he asked tearfully. She noticed how sad-looking he was._

"_Hey…What's wrong?…"_

"…_She left…"_

"_What?…Who left?…"_

"…_Tak…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I helped her build a ship. Now she's gone…"_

"_Oh my god…" El said tearfully, "I'm so sorry, Toby…"_

"_I almost left too…"_

"_What?" she asked, even more tearfully, "Why would you do that?"_

"…_Because of you…"_

"_Because…Because of me?…Oh…I…You hate me?" she asked sobbing._

"…_No. It's because I care for you too much…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_El. I love you…"_

_Her eyes widened._

"_You…You do?…"_

"_Yes. And I have tried not have feelings for you, but I do, an-"_

"_Toby" she said smiling, "I love you too."_

"_What!?" he asked out of surprise and joy._

"_I do. Every time you guys come over, all I can think of is you. Every time you leave, I think of you. Hell, every freaking waking day I think of you! I love you Toby!"_

_Toby couldn't believe it. El loved him. For once in his hard life, something gave him inner peace. He smiled, walked over to her, and kissed her. She kissed back. However, their innocent affection soon turned into something more. It got more intense, and they backed up and went under the blankets. They both ripped each other's clothes off, and satisfied each other. Passionately they kissed. All over._

_**I was so happy. El loved me back. But, something went wrong. Tim was patrolling that area, and once he heard moaning, he thought one of us Defectives was hurt. So, he dashed into the alley. He thought that maybe if he got a wounded Irken and brought it to El, he could get some sensual time with her, but she didn't love him. She loved me. And when we heard each other moaning each other's name and movements under the blanket, he knew what we were doing. He could of just whipped off the blankets and shot me right then and there, but no. He wanted me to suffer. He wanted to take something away from me like a had taken something away from him.**_

_Tim was in one of the many tents of the ITBs. He was messy looking, and he was puffing at least 10 cigars a minute. He had a heavy bottle of Irken booze, and he was guzzling it down. Rodney suddenly came in._

"_Tim, there's an emergency! Some Irken- Tim, uhh, what are ya doing?"_

"_I'm fucking drinking" he drunkenly yelled, "What the hell does it look like I'm (Burp) doing?"_

"_But Tim! You know the rules! No alcoholic beverages are allowed while we're on duty-"_

"_Blah, Blah, Blah! Rules, Rules, god-damn fucking rules! People on our squad disobey rules all the time!"_

"_What? No they don't!"_

"_Yes they do!"_

"_Oh, yeah then? Who?" he asked smugly._

"_EL!" he shouted, smashing the bottle on the table, causing the contents as well as the now shattered glass to go everywhere. Rodney cringed in fear._

"_What? El? My best friend and your girl-friend? What do you mean she's broken the rules-"_

"_SHE'S FUCKING ONE OF THOSE DEFECTS RIGHT NOW!!!"_

_Rodney couldn't believe his antennas. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't say anything to comfort him, so he slowly backed out, but Tim followed, pushing him up against the side of the tent._

"_I want revenge! Not just going there and grabbing him and breaking his god dam legs…and his arms…and his skull…no, I want REAL revenge…"_

"_Uh-Huh" Rodney gulped, "Why don't we just try and work this out-"_

"_NO! I want to take something that means a lot to him! I wanna watch him squirm in his miserable, fucking, life!"_

_His eyes then panned down hidden behind his deep, dark, shades, to see a piece of paper that Rodney was holding._

"_Say, Rod, what's that paper you got there?"_

"_Uhhh, this?" he stuttered nervously, "It's nothing!"_

"_Yes, it is! Now give it to me!"_

"_No Tim! I don't think it's a good idea when you're like this-"_

_Tim kicked Rodney in the stomach. He yanked the paper from his hand, and saw Tak's face on it, as well as some sentences below it._

"_What the Blorch is this?"_

"_We spotted, ugh, A defective known as Tak, ugh, Taking off in a ship, Oh god, trying to leave" he panted, clutching his stomach._

"_Tak…Tak…" he mumbled, before finally realizing who she was, "TAK GARETH! Sister of…Toby Gareth…" he smiled sadistically._

_***_

_Tak was in her ship. She was leaving the Planet . She had spent her whole life here, and now she was going. Sure, it was horrible, but something inside her didn't want to go. It was the only home she had ever known, and she was finally leaving it. And her brother. She couldn't believe it. But she was. She wanted to go into the universe and explore. She wanted to go to other worlds. To conquer them. To be a hero. To be an Invader._

_Suddenly, the ship was knocked by something. She fell off her seat and bumped her head on the control panel. She wearily lifted her head, only for her ship to be knocked into something again. She squinted her eyes open and saw out of her window that it was another ship that was knocking her. And in it was Tim…_

_***_

_Toby and El were lying down, looking at the stars. They were cuddled up together, with the blankets covering them. They held hands and sighed._

"_I love you, El."_

"_I love you too, Toby."_

_The two gazed at each other smiling, and leaned in and shared a kiss. As they opened their eyes, they saw something traveling across the sky._

"_Hey, is that a shooting star?" she asked._

_Toby gazed up at it._

"_No. That looks like something else."_

_As he squinted his eyes, he could see what it REALLY was._

"_Oh, lord" he spoke, "It is Tak's ship…"_

_***_

_Tak's ship was crashing. It was knocked on and on and on by Tim's ship. Tim had turned from a jackass to violently psychotic. He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes through his black specks as he charged after her._

_Tak couldn't defend herself because she did not add any weaponry to her ship. Basically it was just for cruising. Toby and El got dressed and ran out of the alley. They gazed at Tak's ship going down, as well as Tim's flying at her. Toby screamed and yelled for this not to happen, but it was. And he couldn't do anything about it. Tak tried to get up, but couldn't. Her pure violet blood seeped down a wound on her head, getting all over the control panels. She opened her eyes only a little bit, as it caused her pain, but she was able to see Toby. Toby and El. She was going to die. After Toby begged her not to go, and she promised she would be alright, she was going to die. Well, she was not. She stretched out her arms, and was able to turn the ship around. She fiercely drove straight towards Tim's ship, ready to crash into it. Tim was freaked out at what she was doing, but decided she would just swerve or something. But she did not. She was not backing down. But neither was he. His gut told him to keep charging, but faster and faster. And so he did. He was going to do it. He was going to kill himself and her. And as they almost crashed, his gut was wrong. Tak did swerve. Right under him. And as he turned his head back to see what was in front of him, he could see he was going to crash into one of those old buildings._

"_Son of a-"_

_His ship crashed right into it. Everyone who was watching gasped. The ITBs were clueless at what do. But, the ship came through the other side, causing the whole thing to topple down. All of the defectives screamed and ran. Toby grabbed El by the hand and the two dashed. But the building was too fast. Everything crashed down, causing everyone to be sent flying or be crushed._

_Toby crashed down on the ground, where some random bricks fell on him. He coughed up some dirt and moved his head up. Tim's ship was flying right under everybody. It crashed into another building, but didn't explode. However, the tank got caught and made a long scratch in it, causing the contents to flow out. The acid in it spilled everywhere, killing a lot of the Defectives. Some of the acid came and splashed on Toby's arm. He screamed in pain. Now, Irkens have stronger skin, so it didn't completely disintegrate it. But it still hurt like hell. And then he remembered something…_

"_EL!" he screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_He searched all around, clutching his arm. He moved and pushed passed other panicking Irkens. He then saw her, buried under a pile of bricks._

"_OH EL!" he cried, rushing over to her, "DO NOT DIE, EL! DO NOT DIE!"_

"_Toby" she said, stroking his face, "You've got to leave me. I'm done for…"_

"_No! NO! DO NOT SAY THAT!" he begged tearfully._

"_Go…" she begged, "Save yourself…"_

"_NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HERE! I LOVE YOU!"_

"_I know…I know…" she comforted him weakly._

"_TOBY!" Creed shouted, running up from behind him, "COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!"_

"_NO! NO!"_

"_YES! YES!"_

"_Go…Toby…I'll always love you…"_

_He stared down at her teary eyed. He didn't want to leave._

"_COME ON, TOBY! I FOUND ONE OF THOSE STARSHIP-CRUISERS, OR WHATEVER! WE CAN FLY AWAY! WE CAN SURVIVE!"_

"_I TOLD YOU I AM NOT LEAVING! JUST GO WITHOUT M-"_

_Suddenly, Tim's ship crashed to the ground, and exploded. The explosion expanded for miles. It went on and it sent everyone flying. Toby and Creed were one of those exceptions. It also sent the bricks that covered El flying. Toby and Creed landed on the ground about a mile away. He opened his eyes, and felt something wet coming out of one of one. He touched it, and found out he had a long, narrow, gash on his right eye. He screamed and as he jerked up, he felt an aching pain in his antennas. He reached back and felt that they were now disfigured and bent. Creed jerked up, blood running down from his face._

"_What-huh-WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_Toby stared at him wide-eyed. Creed did the same._

"_TOBY! YOU GOT A SCAR ON YOUR EYE, ACID ON YOUR ARM, AND DISFIGURED ANTENNAS!"_

"_YOU ONLY HAVE ONE ANTENNA!"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

_Creed felt around on his head and felt that his left antenna was missing. He screamed. His face was also covered in scratch marks now, and his arms and legs were impaled with tiny shards of glass._

"_AAAAHHHHHH! LET'S GO NOW BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS!" Creed shouted. He then ran and grabbed Toby by the arm, dragging him where the ship he was talking about was. Toby stared off in the distance, seeing the charcoaled spot where his lover used to be. As Creed was running, he came across a pair of damaged black shades . He looked down at them curiously, and came to the conclusion they must be all of what is left of Tim. He yanked them up and put them on his face. He continued to run, dragging Toby along…_

_***_

_Tak stared down at the Planet as her ship flew away._

"_What have I done?" she whispered tearfully._

_**And so, Creed led me to a ship, and we fled the Planet. As we drifted around aimlessly in space, We found out that we could not fix our wounds. And, to make matters worse for me, We found out my Pak was infected, as when the acid spilled on my arm, it also soaked into my PAK. I wouldn't make it. It was only a matter of time. For awhile, we just drifted. Almighty Tallest Miyuki was soon replaced by Shdfrag, and then Spork, then by Red and Purple. They were probably one of the two worst Tallest that have ever existed. But I digress. And then, after wondering around for years, we found Tak. She was in an escape pod. When we picked her up, she explained about when in training her life was ruined by a tiny Irken named Zim, and how she was exiled to another planet, this time as a janitor, and how she tried to conquer a Planet named Earth. I explained what happened, including what happened to El. She felt horrible. She even tried to kill herself, but we stopped her. I told her I forgave her, but she still felt guilty beyond belief. But something was different about her. In her sleep. She would always call out your name, Dib. She wanted to be with you even then…Of course, sometime after, we found out that the Meekrob had poisoned Irk's surface. So, all of the Irkens had to load up in the MASSIVE. But, they had no where to go, as all of the Planets knew of them and the horrible stuff they did. Except one. The very same one that Tak was just at.**_

_**Earth.**_

_**The one known as Zim was overly excited. And the Tallest dreaded it, but they had no where else. And if they stayed at their Planet, they would die. So, all of the Irkens were loaded up on the MASSIVE. Except us. As we were traveling there, THEY rescued us. And…helped…Us…. Not…The Tallest…but….**_

The cords in Toby's head started to shake violently, as so did he…

"Toby!" Dib yelled, "What's happening!? Who rescued you!?"

"UGHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH! HGNNNNN! GGGGGAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. Dib panicked and yanked the cords right out of is head. He stopped shaking and slowly laid down.

"I am sorry, Dib, but I cannot access that memory…**they **made sure of it…"

"WHO MADE SURE OF IT!?" Dib screamed.

"I CANNOT TELL YOU!!!"

"WHY!? WHAT'LL HAPPEN!?"

"_**THEY**_ WILL KILL YOU!!!!"

CRASH!

They both spun around as they heard the noise coming from behind them. It got louder and louder, and the all the garbage was being pushed aside. Someone was inside there, and they were trying to get out. Toby reached into one of his Trash-Bags and pulled out a rusted up knife. He advanced closer and closer, and the noises got louder and louder…

"COME OUT OF THERE!" He yelled, "OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

He held the knife over his head, ready to strike. Suddenly, the person hiding in there got out. And they couldn't believe their eyes…

"Have you seen daddy?" a tiny, female, Green-eyed Smeet asked.

**Author's NOTE: **AHA! SEMA WILL BE FEATURED IN THE STORY NOW! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been having trouble writing this chapter. On the plus side, I found a GREAT deal on a FUTURAMA season 1 boxset by going to this store called Record Surplus. Read & Review!


	12. Best Night Ever

District 10...

_**When you read this Chapter, DO NOT think of Non-Humans!**_

"What are you doing here, little Smeet?" Toby asked.

"My mommy went up to heaven a long time ago and my daddy's missing. So I went out looking for him. You don't think he'll be made at me, do ya?"

Toby and Dib stared down at the Smeet. She looked at them with her big Green eyes. Dib couldn't help but smile, as he found her very adorable. He walked over and crouched down next to her, bringing himself to eye-contact. He put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Sema!" she giggled. She noticed Dib's Irken features. Her face broadened and she came up and hugged him. He was very taken back at this. He tried to pull her off, but she was clinging to his jacket.

"Your one of the Humans! But your also an Irken! Are you a superhero?"

"A…A…Superhero?" he asked confusingly, "No. I'm not."

"Aw" she said disappointed. But then her head shot up again, and she stared directly at his face, "Well, I still like you!"

Dib was feeling very confused. He tried to take her off of him again, but she was determined to stay on. She climbed up him, going to his head. She grabbed his scythe part of his hair. It felt soft, so she kept playing with it. This caused her to laugh. Dib, oddly enough, couldn't help but smile.

"She seems to like you…" Toby said to him.

"Say, umm, Sema, would you mind getting off my head?"

"But it so BIG! Dat's a superpower, right?"

"No! And my head is NOT big!"

"Yes it is! It's so nice and soft! What your name, mister?"

"Uhh, Dib. My name is Dib Membrane."

"Huh. Well, you a neat guy, Dib!"

"Well, um, thank you!" he said, not quite knowing how to deal with an Irken child on his head.

She jumped down off of him and ran around in circles.

"It funny" she said while running, "How funny life can be. Isn't it? Humans are mean to Irkens, and Irkens hate Humans, but only because they hate them back, and now, you a Human _and _an Irken! You a Hurken! Or a Irkman!"

Dib thought this was adorable, and couldn't help but to display a toothy grin. Sema continued to run around, and then she dashed over back to the junk pile. She grabbed a bunch of random stuff and started to combine it into something, while talking.

"…So maybe now there won't be any meanie kind of words or actions between Irkens and Humans! Well all get together and sing, and dance, and have picnics all the time! What do you think, Dib?"

She turned around and presented him with something. It was many candy wrappers molded together with Irken writing on it that had two blue strings attached on each side, making it so he could wear it around his neck.

"Um, what's this say, Sema?" he siad, pointing to the Irken writing on the "medal".

She giggled.

"It says Peace! In Irken! You know, I must be the first Irken ever to write that word! Irkens don't believe in peace, they just want power!"

"Hmm. So Humans and Irkens seem to have a lot more in common then they realize" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, um, nothing…"

"Well, do you like your present?"

"What?"

"Your present, silly!"

"Oh, yeah, I love it! Gonna wear it all the time!" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah! Cool! Glad you like it!"

He smiled down and looked at it. He lifted above his head and drooped it on his neck. This pleased Sema and she ran up and hugged his boot. She then let go and ran back up to the piles of garbage from which she had just emerged from.

"Well, I gotta go!"

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, "It is dangerous for a Smeet to be wondering around the District this late at night…"

"But I got's to find daddy!" she whined.

"Sema" Dib spoke, "Why don't you look for him tomorrow? When there is a less likely chance of being killed?"

"But I wanna find daddy!" she wailed, tears forming in her eyes. Dib sighed.

"Okay. Where was the last place you saw him?"

"He said he was going to the meanie human's food stands…"

"You mean the Nigerian gangs?"

"Yeah, dem! But he told me not to come! Then the other meanie Humans came.-"

"Who were they?"

"I couldn't figure out how to pronounce their name, but it said something like…I…C…G…"

Dib suddenly felt a burning feeling deep with in his stomach. And it wasn't bodily functions. It was guilt. Guilt because he knew how her story would end.

"And…T-T-Then w-w-what?" he asked, even though he knew that ICG probably just shot right then and there.

"Well, I raced out to see if daddy was okay, but I had to stay hidden. And then I saw the other meanie Humans loading daddy into their truck. Some man whose face I couldn't see because of his goggles and lab coat mouth hood said it would be a great live target for his son to practice on with the weapons, but I don't get what he meant…"

Dib then felt like he was going to kill himself. _He _had killed her father. When they forced him to try and fire the Irken weapons, that Target Irken was her father. Dib had to sit down. He felt horrible. Also, the morphine was starting to kick in, so he felt a little woozy. He rested his head in his hands, and cried a little. Toby stared at him in pity, knowing what happened.

"…So have you seen him?…" she asked. Dib looked up at this little Smeet and couldn't do it.

"No." he lied. He felt the worst kind of guilt in the world. Sema sighed a disappointed sigh.

"Sema" Toby said sadly, approaching her, "Perhaps you should stay with us for the night."

"But I want to find my daddy!"

"Well, uhh," Dib stuttered, "We can always look tomorrow!"

"Well….Okay. You promise?"

Dib felt like crying again. They would never find him. He was dead. Killed by him, himself! Even though those Scientists forced him to fire the gun, he still killed him.

"Now come on" he said tearfully, "Lets get you inside…"

He grabbed her hand and they began walking towards the door.

***

Tak sat on the couch. She had wondered why Dib had gone out there after Toby. She had heard some yelling and didn't know whether she should go out there and see if everything was alright. But, she had gotten tired from all the pain-killer drugs Toby had given her for her hand, So, she laid on the couch, arm over her eyes.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Dib and Toby walked in. She lifted her head up off the couch. Although she would not admit it, she was very excited to be sharing the couch with Dib…

"Toby? Dib? What-" she stopped though once she saw the little Smeet holding Dib's hand.

"Oh my god! What's that Smeet doing here?!" she asked.

"Relax Tak, we did not kidnap her or anything, we found her. She has lost her father and does not know where he is…" Toby said, acting for Sema to make her think that her father _was _missing and not dead. Dib felt even worse.

"Yeah! So they said to stay with you guys!" Sema said smiling. Tak smiled back. She was as cute as a button.

"EL!" Toby yelled, "El, darling, would you mind coming out here?"

El came out of the room, yawning.

"What is it-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Sema, "Hello, little one! What are you doing here?"

"I can't find my daddy!" she said. El's face turned sad.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that! Do you have any idea where he is?"

"EL" Toby whispered, "Her dad was taken by the ICG. But she doesn't know he's dead…"

"Oh my god…"

"I know, but do not tell her, yet. I do not wish to see her cry… We offered her a place to stay tonight, would you mind if she slept in the room with us?…"

"No. You have the most weapons, so if someone comes you can protect her…"

She then turned back to see Sema.

"Well, um, I'm sure you will find your daddy tomorrow. In the mean time you should get some rest…"

"Yes. You can sleep in our room. I will use some of the extra blankets to make a comfy little bed for you."

"Thank you!" she said happily, skipping off. The two lead her in the room and shut the door. Dib just sat on the couch, a blank expression on his face. Tak looked at him wearily.

"That's a cute kid" she said to him. He nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Dib? Are you okay-"

"I killed her father."

"What?"

"When ICG had me…They…forced me…to test out Irken weaponry….And they needed a moving target….so they brought in an Irken…I begged them not to make me do it…but…they…did….and that smeet Sema said her father was abducted by ICG…talking about how he would be used as the target…and she's so young…she doesn't even know…"

He broke down crying.

"It's all my fault!" he wailed, but quiet enough so his friends in the other room couldn't hear, "I'm a murderer!"

"Dib! She said crying, "Don't talk like that!"

"But I am! I am!"

"No, you're not! ICG is! Your innocent!"

"If I only could've taken the pain from the taser!"

"Come here" she said hugging him. "Oh Dib, Dib, Dib, Dib." she said trying to comfort him. He sniffed and sat up. They were once again face-to-face, "Oh…Dib" she then said passionately as they advanced, once again getting caught up in the moment. They closed their eyes, ready for their lips to meet. And then…

RING! RING!

They were interrupted as his cell-phone rang. They moved back, not knowing how to cope with what happened to each other. Dib answered it and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dib?" a familiar female voice said.

"Z-Z-Z-Zita?"

Tak's heart sunk.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Zita, why are you calling me?" he asked. He wasn't rude about it, but he sounded hurt.

"Because…I want to say…I forgive you…"

"What?"

"It's not your fault you're like this. It's those damn Irkens that gave you that disease. All I want is for you to be safe, now come home to me, and we'll get past thi-"

"No." he said sternly.

"What?"

"Zita. I don't think our relationship is going to work."

"What!?" she asked, sobbing.

"You _forgive _me!? I'm the one who should be forgiving you! Because you did something wrong!"

"What do you mean-"

"You hung me out to dry! Once I became like this, did you stick by my side? NO! You didn't! You thought I was a freak! You don't truly love me! In fact, I think the only reason you ever started dating me was because I was right about the Irkens!"

Zita's voice became speechless. But then, it got angry.

"You freak! You ARE a freak and you'll always BE a freak! You were a freak in Skool and you're a freak now! I-"

"Goodbye Zita."

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it-"

But he had already hung up his phone. He hung his head down low and sighed. Tak was proud of him. She patted him on the back.

"You did the right thing, Dib."

"Thanks, Tak. Even when I was dating her, I didn't really get the feeling she liked me. The only thing that gave me comfort was-"

Suddenly he remembered something. Something that he liked to carry all the time.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelped, patting himself all over, "Where is it!? Where is it!?"

"Where's what?"

But Dib jus shut everything around out. He kept searching, and searching. Talking to himself the whole time.

"Could it have come off when I fell off the cliff!? No! Yes! It could! Oh lord, come on! Where are you!?"

"Where's what?" Tak asked again. Suddenly, Dib felt in his back pocket and sighed in relief. He pulled out a photograph and looked at it dreamily. From where Tak was, however, she couldn't see what the picture was.

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously. Dib became self-aware at what he was doing and put his arms behind his back.

"Nothing!" he said nervously.

"Come on, what's that picture of?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO! Please don't-"

But she grabbed the picture from him. At first she was smirking that she had gotten a small victory, but then her face started to go solemn.

"Dib?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered nervously.

"Why do still have this picture?"

She faced it towards him, and it turned out it was the same picture of him as a kid eating lunch with Tak as a "kid" in her human disguise.

"Uh…I…Um…"

"…Even after I betrayed you, you still kept it?…"

"Well…yeah…"

"But…But…why?"

"Because…"

"Why?"

"Uh, um, because…"

"Why, Dib?"

Dib couldn't take it. He charged in and kissed her. At first she was shocked, but she really liked it. She rapped her hands around his neck as he continued to kiss her. They let their tongues explore each other's mouth, and his hand made it's way up her leg. She stroked his antennas, which twitched in delight. He laid on the couch, with her on top of him. She took off his glasses and put them on the floor. Their kissing was just innocent delight…for five seconds…she took his trench coat off…and everything else, and he did the same with her. He grabbed the blankets that were on the couch, and covered themselves. He laid his hand on her waist, and she moaned in delight. He fiercely stroked her antennas, and she playfully kissed him on the face. It got more intense…and intense…and intense…they rolled all around the couch doing it. They prayed that Toby, El, and Sema couldn't hear them.

"Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib, Oh Dib!" she moaned, grinning.

They kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed. It got more and more intense each time. They were getting the best night of their lives.

***

However, little did they know, Dib's recent phone conversation was monitored by some people he really wanted to get away from.

"Okay" Prof. Membrane said, listening to the past conversation between Dib and Zita on his head phones, "Trace the call."

"Okay. Just a second" A geeky looking man answered. He swung his chair around and bumped his knees. It was a small monitoring room. He pressed some buttons on the keyboard before spinning back around and saying "D 10."

"Excellent. I want troops there. I want my son captured" he said, talking to another person.

"Will do. I can catch 'da boss…" The horrible voice of Nigera spoke.

_And…__** Authors' NOTE!: **_Well, this turned out to be a GREAT chapter. Hopefully I've satisfied you fellow DATR fans. Anyway, I want you to review. Just one after you've read this. I think I've earned it. Sema is so cute I just want to kill myself.


	13. The Next morning

**District 10...**

_**Non-Human says review this fanfic.**_

Dib and Tak both laid on the couch, sleeping soundly. Dib, laying on his back with a huge grin on his face, and Tak, laying on her side, cuddled up with him. It became apparent that Dib had feelings for her after she found out that he still had a picture of the two of them as kids, eating lunch together in his back pocket. When questioned by her why he still had it, he couldn't deny he had feelings for her any more and passionately embraced her. While at first shocked, she was soon overjoyed. For you see, she too had secret feelings for him as well, and the two finally got the best night of their lives. But, their innocent kisses were soon history as they gave into their cravings. And believe me, they had cravings for each other for a long time. I mean, it went on for three and a half freaking hours. But they soon had enough and cuddled for a while, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

After awhile of sleeping, Tak woke up. She yawned and checked outside the window. Judging by the darkness outside she would have to guess it was 12:00 a.m. She laid back down and smirked at her sleeping lover, who was smiling in his sleep. She couldn't believe that the Earthling boy she loved for so long loved her back, and he was thinking the same thing about the Irken girl he had loved for so long, even though he was in dream land. She reached her hand out and tenderly stroked his face. She felt truly happy. But, it was probably a good idea to get dressed right about now while it was still early, since everyone would be awake in the morning, and it wouldn't be good for them to see him and her in this PG-13 image. R if it had gone on longer. But anyway, she grabbed her clothes from off the floor and put them back on. She decided that she would need to wake Db up too, and kissed him on the mouth. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her. She smiled back and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Tak" he whispered, smiling, "…That was…"

"Amazing. I know." she whispered, smiling back, "But we don't want the others to know that we just…what do you call what we did on this Planet?"

"Sex. Or sleeping together. Or making love."

"Huh. It sounds a LOT better than what we call it."

"What do you call it?"

"Oh, um, I'll tell you later…When we're outside…so you don't barf in the shack…"

"Thanks for warning me…"

"Anyway, we don't the others knowing what we did, so we should get dressed ahead, alright?"

"Sure." He whispered. But then an embarrassed look came across his face, "Uhh, Tak?"

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

Suddenly her eyes widened and she blushed, looking all around. She found them, but they were scattered in different parts of the shack. She went over to each part and grabbed them before coming back and handing them to him.

"Sorry" she blushed, "I…uhh…got a little…excited…"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"I did too…"

Without further delay, he put on his clothes, and moved over so she could lay back down. She did and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. This made him happy, and he held her hands. They snuggled up together and sighed. For awhile, they were silent, but Tak wanted to ask him something.

"Dib?" she asked, whispering.

"Yes, Tak?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I truly do."

Tak nodded and the two went silent again, but she still wanted to ask him something.

"Have you always felt this way about me?"

He turned his head around and smiled, his face reflecting in her violet eyes.

"Tak" he said, crying for joy, "Yes. Yes I have. Ever since you came to Earth and you sat behind me in class, I loved you. I really wanted to talk to you all those times, but I was just so nervous. But then, you came up to me and started a conversation. You didn't think I was crazy. The more we talked, the more I knew you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was hurt when I found everything was right about you being an Irken, but I still loved you… I've always loved you Tak, and I always will…"

"…You sure it's not the morphine that made you do this?…" she asked tearfully. He frowned a sad frown and put his hand on her face, stroking it.

"Of course not. I do love you Tak."

"It's just because I've betrayed you, and…I still feel awful about it…and I just need reassuring, and-"

She was cut short as Dib's lips connected with hers. He released from it and smiled at her, stroking her antennas.

"Was that enough reassurance?" he asked soothingly. She stared at him before bringing herself closer and nuzzling him.

"Yes."

The two cuddled, and kissed once more, before falling back asleep…

**Author's NOTE: **Review please. Thank you. I'm so very tired…I'm gonna drink some coke…OKAY NOW I'M FEELING MUCH BETTER! OKAY! YEAH! BYE! BYE! JUST SAID THAT, DAMMIT!


	14. D10 fashion Chapter

**District 10...**

_Fashion Designs brought to you by Non-Humans. Yeah, that's right. And I don't think you should be complaining about their fashion if you're wearing THAT ol' thang…_

**Author's NOTE: **Just a short little chapter at why some of the characters wear what they wear…

**TOBY:**

_**Black war paint on face: **_

Not war paint, actually. Markings from various diseases (such as Irken skin rot), wounds, and natural birth-marks.

_**Army Dog-Badges: **_

Various names help him remember typical Human names for false aliases, as well as admission to military secrets over communication lines.

_**Trash-Can top: **_

Due to having a damaged PAK, he has developed a paranoia of people trying to destroy it. Uses it for safety purposes, since the Humans know that their PAK's are their life-support.

_**Bandages: **_

Due to many injuries, including the oh so famous "Acid-Burn spot", he has collected various used bandages for his own wounds. However, this will sometimes cause more infections since people have previously used them for _their_ own wounds.

_**Old rusted-up belt:**_

Founded on his first month on Earth, he collected it in one of the various trash-piles. Apparently belonged to someone with the initials A.H.T. Has many welded on hooks by him to hold his trash-bags with junk in them.

_**Trash-bags of Crap: **_

Several Trash-Bags filled with random garbage he finds, usually many electronically devices for circumstances to escape from hazardous locations.

_**Bicycle Seat: **_

Glued to his Invader's uniform to block his heart from weapons trying to impale him.

_**Car-parts impaling his pants:**_

Various parts from vehicles drooping from his Invader pants. Used for weapons or helping him make a bomb with the stuff in his Trash-bags. Also uses it to make little traveling devices.

**TAK:**

_**Metal drooping from Gloves:**_

The Metal ornaments she keeps hanging from her gloves are actually "souvenirs". She collects them from places in the District where she has had good memories, So that anytime she is feeling down, she can take the ornaments off and look at them to remind her of the good times she had on Earth. One of the most recent ornaments is from her own shack. She took this because of when she met up with Dib again.

_**Tattered old Invader Uniform with Fire/Ash mark on it, as well as having tears:**_

Due to going out to train to be an Invader but not becoming one because of Zim, she keeps this to wear to make herself feel strong inside, knowing that she COULD have if it wasn't for him. The Fire and Ash marks are from many burns from trying to stop fires in the shack. And the some of the tears on her uniform are from getting into fights with the Nigerian gangs.

_**Bird-Skull "Necklace":**_

Many birds on Earth find Irken corpses delicious, and have also tried to eat live Irkens. One bird tried to peck her to death, and as a result, he is where he is now. She tied a cord through it and wore it like a necklace as a warning to other birds. No other birds have tried that mistake again.

_**Assortment of knives tied to her waist: **_

Because of her love of fighting, plus needing to survive, She decided she needed weapons of her own. As a skilled Blacksmith, Toby lent her some medal that he carried in one of his trash-bags, and she constructed all of them she has today.

_**Knee-high Buckled Boots:**_

Stolen on her mission on Earth from a man who was busy killing someone. Man's name was Nny.

_**Tube going in head:**_

Will be revealed later in story.

**CREED:**

_**Shredded Sweater:**_

When first arriving on Earth, he was amazed at the different patterns in art from an old magazine. Despite hanging up the pictures in the shack, He wanted to find something he could have with him all the time. When finding the sweater and seeing the patterns on it, he _had _to have it. And that meant wounding another Irken, which he did…

_**Black-Specs:**_

The remains of the jack-ass Tim. When Tim died, he found them and decided to put them on to hide his identity.

_**Old Blanket with Blood-stains on it:**_

When an old woman was in the District, she had punched him in the face because she over-heard him say he was cold. She had the idea to _knock him out cold_. As revenge, He tracked her down and took the Blanket. The blood-stains are when she tried to get it back, which was not a good idea…

_**Shot-guns strapped to him:**_

Due to his fascination with weapons, he collected many broken guns and fixed them, giving them many, many, many upgrades…

**EL: **

_**Old Women's jackets:**_

Due to being cold a lot, she has collected many old jackets…

_**Christmas lights wrapped around her:**_

So that when she is lost at night and someone is looking for her to rescue her, They will light up, making herself seen.

_**Light-bulbs strapped to shoulders**_ :

Similar to the reason with the Christmas lights. However, she wears these because they are close to her head, so she is able to make her way through the night without tripping over anything…

**Author's NOTE: **Review. Also, every time I have written _**Personnel**_, I meant to write _**personal**_. Just wanted to let you know I misspelled it all those times. I will be updating soon.


	15. TOBY's POV:

**District 10...**

_**If you like Non-Humans, and stuff, text this message on! (Our caption writer is on his lunch break…) **_

TOBY's POV:

El and I walked in the bedroom. The Smeet known as Sema had arrived from behind our shack, looking for her father. However, giving the details on what happened to him, last time she saw him, it was clear he was abducted by ICG. And I also found out that when Dib was forced to test us Irken's weaponry, that her father was probably used the moving test-target for him. But I chose not to mention it, as I could see that he was already feeling guilty. So, We let Sema stay at our shack. I asked El if she could stay in our room, as I didn't know if Dib would blurt out to her why her father is missing. El agreed, and I made a comfy little bed for Sema out of some extra blankets. So, she laid down, and used her top layer of her bed as a blanket, since that was what the whole bed was constructed of. El and I laid down on our bed, and turned off the old lamp that I had collected. I was able to make it work with my PAK tentacles, by activating the electricity circuit. But, I digress. Me and El were a little sad that we would not be able to, um, well, you know. It had been such a long time since we got to do it without being interrupted, but we had taken this little child in right now, and we all had to make sacrifices. But, we cuddled for a bit. Do not worry, we waited until she was asleep. Sema had fallen asleep quite fast, as she was probably very stressed out about her father. I feel sorry for her.

About two hours later, Everyone was asleep…yet I was not. I had gotten that Omen feeling again. But, I had gotten one of the most uncommon phases. It was happening right NOW. Just like when I rescued Dib from that gang of Irkens. So, I whipped the covers off myself, and pecked my mate on the cheek. I went up to the door, and my Omen was very…very…VERY…close. I put my antennas to the door, and heard groaning. Confused, I slowly opened the door and peeked out. And then, I saw the two. Dib and Tak. Mating with each other. Or, as we call it in my species, They were-um, well, you do not want to what it is called. But, I digress once more. As I was previously saying, I saw the two mating on my couch. I quickly shut the door and rubbed my eyes. I knew they had feelings for each other, I mean, I could sense it. But, I did not know they would take it so far. And to make matters worse, my Omen phase was getting worse. My head felt like it would about to explode in 6.2 shmillion pieces. I clutched my head tight. I did not know what would happen next. I knew the act the two were doing would infuriate _**Them. **_When _**They **_returned Dib and Tak, _**They **_let me know that I had to get the fluid back one way or another, or _**They**_ would punish me. But, after what I had just saw, I needed to rest and get that image out of my brain. I kept hearing noises from the other room, and I tried to block it out the best I could. Dib was mating with the girl he truly loved, and she was my sister. And, if they really do love each other like I predict, It won't be long before Dib is my brother-in-law…

**Author's NOTE: **review. Also, Friday on "MY13" (Channel 13 on my TV), they will be showing the _My Name is Earl _episode, "Kept a Guy locked in a Truck". My favorite episode of the whole series!


	16. TAK's POV:

District 10...

**"_My Name is Non-Human." (The New sitcom based on "My Name is Earl"!_**

TAK's POV:

I was sitting on the couch. Toby had just issued that El and him would be sleeping on the inflatable mattress in the next room. You know. The one where I had to hide in when ICG came and when I first met up with Dib again. Anyway, I was feeling very tired from the morphine Toby gave me for the wound in my hand, but I became very excited once he announced Dib and I would be sharing the couch. But then, I became quite nervous. I would be sleeping right next to him. When my brother announced he was going outside, before I could say anything to Dib, he told me in a lifeless voice that he was going outside also. So, I waited. But, I started to hear yelling between the two. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The morphine had weaken my state of mind. So, I just laid on the couch, my arm over my eyes, trying to keep the light out.

And then, they both came back in, about 15 minutes later. A was able to lift myself up to see Dib. But once I started to ask what happened, I noticed they had a Smeet with them. I was shocked, But Toby told me she was lost. Dib looked dazed, and I became worried. Once El came out, Toby whispered some stuff to her, and then he announced that Sema could sleep in the room with them, since he has the most weapons and can protect her, and that he would make her a tiny bed out of blankets. Once gone, I told Dib that I though Sema was cute, but he said that he killed her father. I was shocked. He broke down crying and told me about ICG making test the weapons and the test-Irken was her father. I comforted him the best I could, and after a few seconds, we almost kissed. I was so excited. But then, his phone rang, killing our moment. And to make matters worse, I heard him mention a name I've come to hate. Zita. I mean, I don't hate her because she was dating Dib when I had a crush on him too, It's just how she abandoned him once he started to turn into an Irken like us. And, with my mighty Irken hearing, I was able to hear what she was saying. She said she forgave him. She forgave _him _when _she _abandoned him. What the hell is wrong with her? I expected Dib to be happy and continue his relationship with her, but he didn't. He told her off, and broke up with her. I was proud of him. He did the right thing. And then, while we were talking, he said only one thing gave him comfort, and then he got all panicky and was desperately asking himself where "it" was. I kept asking him what he was looking for, but he completely shut me out. However, he reached in his back-pocket and pulled out a photo. I couldn't see what the photo was of, but, once I asked him, he seemingly came back to the real world and tried to keep it away from me. When I finally got my hands on it, I was shocked. It was a picture of me and him when I was on my "mission" here. We were eating lunch together, and Dib asked if his sister Gaz would take a picture of me and him. With my human-hologram, I looked like I was a kid back then, even though I wasn't. But anyway, I was shocked. Why would he still keep the picture? When I asked him, he just stuttered. When I kept asking him why, what he did completely surprised me. He kissed me. I felt lighter than air and my face had gotten so hot you could probably get a 1st degree burn if you kept it there long enough. I was nervous at first, but it all felt so natural. I wasn't afraid of anything else. His hand made it's way up my leg, and it felt so right. I wasn't nervous anymore and stroked his antennas, and he really seemed to enjoy that. When he laid on his back with me on top of him, I tenderly took off his glasses. As our kissing got more intense, I started to take his clothes off, and he did the same with me. I had never felt so good in my life. When we were done hours later, we decided to get some rest. Although neither of us said it, it was just a sort of vibe we felt. He fell asleep first, and he was grinning like a jack-o-lantern. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I made him like that. As I laid my head back and looked at the ceiling, my thoughts wondered if I had thought everything through. What would happen if Toby, El, and that Smeet Sema woke up and saw us like this…Would Toby tell…_**Them?** _I prayed not. He was my brother, he wouldn't do that, right? Or would he? If he did, they could possibly take back everything they've ever done to help me survive, and I would be dead in weeks. _**They **_could fix almost every single life-form in the galaxy. They had the powers of the Meekrob too. But their kindness always has strings attached. I also wondered…did we use protection? Of course not! I began to sweat thinking of all the horrors that would happen! I couldn't handle being pregnant! What if I died during birth? What if my baby died during birth? What if the Nigerian gangs or ICG killed my baby or took it in for research. I mean, it would be a hybrid of a Irken and a Human. Wait, scratch that. A Irken and a Human being transformed into an Irken. I'd kill myself if that ever happened! And Freod and his gangs. They'd sacrifice him to get some made of "Power" inside of him! And…what if _**They **_took him? _**They **_probably would. I began to get more and more worried, but as I looked into Dib's sleeping face, I knew everything would turn out alright…

And so, those were the thoughts traveling through my head before I went to sleep. I may have woken up again later to get dressed, but I enjoyed my sleep with the man I loved…

**Author's NOTE: **Read and Review.


	17. DIB's POV:

**District 10...**

_**Go to District 10, for all of your Non-Human needs! (for the love of god, we're dying here…)**_

DIB's POV:

I tried to hide the picture from her, but she was determined to have it. Not in a mean way, but just as joyful fun. In fact, It was sorta like flirting. So, I tried my best to keep it out of her reach, but part of me…. Actually _wanted _to show it to her. And, I think somewhere in my mind, that's why I let my guard down for a second. And, she was able to grab the photo. She was smirking, for she had gotten the best of me. But her smile did not last long, as it soon faded. She questioned me why I still had the picture of us together when she was here on Earth for her mission. I just stuttered. I didn't want to tell her. The truth was, I'm in love with her. Yeah. That's right. I had been in love with her ever since I saw her. And every time I looked at that picture, I kept thinking that she was still with me, even after she had left. When I was with her, I had always kind of thought of it, as, well, a "Date". And that thought gave me hope for the future. So, while she asked me why I still had it, I could not deny myself any longer. I didn't know if I would ever live to see tomorrow, so I wanted to enjoy every single waking moment as if it might be my last…with her. So, I charged in, letting my lips connect with hers. I didn't know what to expect, and prayed she wouldn't sock me one because she didn't feel the same way, but, to my joy…she kissed back. I was so happy. And, my Irken instincts started to sink in. And not the survival ones. The…sexual ones…I just needed her. Needed her all for myself. I put my hand on her leg, and let it travel up. I didn't know if I had taken this thing too far, but, to my complete surprise, she sensually stroked my antennas. It felt soooooooo good. I smiled, and I twitched them to show her I liked it. I leaned back on the couch, and she took my glasses off. And then my trench-coat. And then my shirt. And then, umm, well, you get the picture. I had been waiting for this for so long. I started to do the same to her. To cover ourselves, Toby had placed some old blankets on the couch, and I grabbed those. Little did he know, those blankets would not be used to keep us warm. And so, once covered, I laid my hand on her waist, and she groaned in pleasure. To please her more, I fiercely stroked _her _antennas, but not too hard. And, in return, she stuck her snakey-tongue out and licked me all over the face. I grinned one of the widest smiles at this. This went on for hours and hours and hours. I was the happiest I've ever been. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Once we were done, we decided it would be best to go to sleep. I was still grinning like a hyena. I rested my head on the arm rest. It was a small couch. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had dreamed about this for so many years. So many times it happened like this (minus the me being half Irken) and so many times I have woken up, just wanting to jump off a cliff since it wasn't real. But this time it was. I looked into Tak's sweet eyes. Her face was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. And she was finally mine…

**Author's NOTE: **Well, I hope you liked these POVs stories. I just thought you'd like to see things from the three people who knew about it the most. I'm not going to do El and Sema's, because you already know the story enough and two more of these chapters will probably make you lose interest. Also, if anyone reading this has ever watched **My Name is Earl**, I _might_ be starting a FanFiction series of that. But it's not about him. Or Randy. Or Joy. Or Darnell. Or Catalina. Or Dodge. Or Earl, Jr. No, it's about my favorite of all the characters, even if he is a minor one….Josh. The Bargain-Bag employee that got locked in the truck. It'll be about his adventures before all of that happened. Anyway, I hope you'll check it out when I publish it. Read & Review.


	18. One Foggy mornin'

**District 10...**

_**Non-Humans are responsible for 40% of kids who had their legs almost chopped off because the Non-Humans didn't like them…**_

Nigera walked through the building of ICG. There was no one on that particular floor, and so he was all alone. This pleased him, and an evil sadistic smile crept onto his face. He stood by the window and looked out of it. He could see the moon reflecting on the shacks in District 10, which was all the way in the distance. He laughed a low cackle before grinding his teeth in anger and amusement.

"I know you are there, Dib" he seethed, "And I will find you…"

He smiled even more sadistically and turned around.

"THIS" he shouted, "IS MY KINGDOM'! I RULE HERE! I have command of all de' troops! You are on the run from the law, freak! And I shall be a hero for capturing a man I cannot stand!"

He clenched his fists and turned back to the window.

"I Have a Plan, Dib. A plan to destroy everything you love! A plan to destroy everything you've ever believed in! A plan to destroy YOU! A plan….To destroy District 10..."

He laughed evilly before turning back and walking away. His laughter echoed throughout the halls.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, DIB MEMBRANE! I…WILL!…."

***

Dib and Tak were sleeping once again, cuddled up. Well, more like passed out. Dib was drooling on his little pillow, and his face looked red and sweaty, like after you jog and come back home and go to sleep before showering. Tak was the same way, but she had a devious smile on her face while she was asleep, probably because Dib feel asleep with his hand on her thigh. Their antennas moved a tiny bit in their sleep, and were brushing up against each other's faces.

Suddenly, a draft blew in, and it was freezing. It blew right into Tak's face, and she winced a little before groggily opening her eyes. She was a little dazed, probably because of the lack of sleep she had last night. She looked around and saw the shack door opened. She sat up, stretched, and walked over to it. She stuck her head outside and saw that the sky was very foggy and gray, like when it rains. And, as expected, the entire District from far as the eye could see, was empty. Water burns Irken's skin, so when it got like this, everyone stayed in their shacks. Tak wondered why the door was opened, but merely closed it. For some reason, when it was like that outside, it just made the shack seem…cozy. She smiled and walked over to the Snack-Box. She grabbed a bag of Chipz and gulped some down.

"I still can't believe Dib bought us all of this." she thought, smiling. Her thoughts then turned back to how amazing last night was. She still couldn't believe that Dib liked her back. She sighed dreamily as she then popped open a soda and drank it. Irkens could eat over a hundred different kinds of junk-food in one week and not gain any weight, but then they would need to have even more junk-food then they actually need from then on, due to their system getting used to it. So, even though she hadn't eaten in over a week, she made sure not to eat _to _much, or she would go on a binge. Irkens were just wired that way.

"Hi, Tak" Dib said coming from behind her and giving her a hug.

"Good morning, Dibby." she said as she turned her head around and kissed him. He smiled and grabbed a soda can too, drinking it thirstily.

"I don't know why" he said, examining the soda, "But I feel the urge to drink this stuff 'round the clock."

"Yep. You're becoming an Irken alright."

"Yeah." he said smiling, "But…You know something?"

"What?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"I don't care if I have to stay an Irken for all eternity. All I want is to stay here with you…"

She nearly choked on her soda.

"…Really?…" she asked, "You…You wouldn't mind living in District 10?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to go home because of Zita. But I don't love her. I love you, Tak. And you're here. If people are gonna be trying to kill you or anything when we go out of the District, I don't want to survive outside of District 10. Wherever you are, I'll stay."

Tak was smiling and crying a little from the all the happiness she was having from him. No one had ever cared about her like this before. Even when she would try and flirt with some of the Defectives on Crimgrogo, they were not interested in her romantically. And now, the man of her dreams loved her in a way no other person in the universe could. She put down her soda, sat on his lap, and kissed him some more. She rapped her arms around his neck. As their lips connected, it made all of her problems in the world disappeared.

But, their fun did not last for long, as they heard the door knob started to rattle. Horrified that someone would see them in this romantic embrace, they shot off the table, jumped on to the couch, pulled the covers over themselves, all they way over their heads, and pretended to be asleep. They pulled the covers back a little so they could peek out. They saw the knob rattle some more, before the door swung open. They saw someone dressed in a raincoat entirely. You couldn't even see his face. He was breathing heavily and made his way through the Shack. Tak and Dib tried to stay hidden under the covers as flat as they could, but you could obviously tell someone was under there. They knew they were done for, but the person just walked past them. He was panting and sat at the table. He saw the opened food, and seemed confused, but just shrugged and drank one of the sodas. Dib put the finger to his mouth to show Tak they had to be quiet, and slowly got off of the couch. But, the intruder had his back turned to them, so he didn't see him. Dib tip-toed and grabbed an old board laying on the ground. He lifted it up and held it like a base-ball bat. As he was right behind him, he swung the board, slamming it up against the person's head. The person went down on the ground. Tak jumped out from the couch and the two leaned over the intruder that came into the shack. Dib bent over and pulled the hat off of him so they could see his face, and it turned out to be…

…Toby…

"Oh my god!" Tak screamed, "We knocked out Toby!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, man!"

"Toby!!!" she said shaking him, "Can you hear me!?!?"

Toby's eyes opened a little, and he moaned in pain.

"Oh dear Spork" he mumbled, "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, Toby! You are all right!"

He opened his eyes even more and saw that the people in front of him were Dib and Tak. He blinked before screaming and clutching his eyeballs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Dib and Tak looked at each other, confused.

"Toby?" she asked, "What's wrong-"

"Stay away! I can not even look at you two without thinking about what you two did together!"

Dib and Tak's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"You…You saw us?" Dib asked, surprised.

"La La La La La La!" he screamed, covering his antennas, "I can NOT hear you talk about fucking my sister!"

"Toby, we didn't mean…uh…what we're trying to say…is…um.."

"…We…oh…didn't know anyone else was awake-"

"**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!!!! CAN **_**NOT **_**HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!**" he wailed. They both sighed.

"Toby!"

He sighed and slowly, and uncomfortably, removed his hands from his antennas.

"Listen" he said, "I'm not mad that you two had sex and on the couch, I'm scared that…_**They **_won't be as understanding."

Dib was about to say something, but was cut off by Toby.

"And before you can say anything, Dib. I know you want to know who I am talking about, but there are certain things we need to keep a secret for now. But I will say this: There are…forces…out there, Dib, forces that can help people…but at the same time…destroy them…and…it is something from our past…but I cannot tell you what I am talking about…"

"Toby?" Dib asked, "Will we be all right?"

"I do not know…But…do me a favor…and keep your relationship quiet…alright?"

The two both nodded.

"Toby" Tak asked, "…Are you sensing _**they **_will be coming soon?…"

"I'm not sure, Tak. But they might…"

"What you guys talking about?" a tiny voice from behind them said. They spun around to see Sema standing in front of the doorway. She had just woken up, and she looked very tired. As Dib saw her like this, he smiled as like a father would do when he would see his child. But as Dib thought more about it, he kept thinking about her dad, which made him feel awful. Tak noticed his sorry expression and held his hand. Dib smiled at this, and Tak did too.

"What is it, Sema?" Toby asked.

"I wanna find daddy…"

Toby sighed.

"Listen, Sema, We can't look for daddy…because-"

"It looks like it's gonna rain!" Dib interrupted. He then pulled Toby aside.

"Dib! What are you doing-"

"Please" he begged, tears swelling up in his eyes, "Don't tell her what happened! Not yet!"

"But-"

"Please, Toby! She's too young to know! Please!"

"She'll find out eventually!"

Sema scratched her head, trying to figure what they were whispering about.

"Toby, Please! I beg of you!"

Toby squinted and looked at Dib, before turning his head and looking at Sema. He sighed and nodded.

"Thank you" Dib said, hugging him.

"You did wash up after you mated with my sister, right?" he muffled. Dib's eyes dilated and he remained silent. Toby's eyes dilated too, and he push Dib away from him coughing.

"I wanna find daddy!" she wailed, speaking up again.

"I know" Tak told her, "But…we have to wait…till it stops raining…and that may not be for awhile…"

Sema sighed.

"Yes. Indeed. How did you sleep?"

"I sleep pretty well. Your girlfriend still in dream-land."

Toby nodded and went over to the door, opening it slightly. He peaked in and saw El sleeping soundly. This caused him to smile, and he slowly closed the door. He went back and sighed a dreamy sigh before going back to his regular state of seriousness.

"She'll be awake in a little while." he said before turning back and looking down at Sema, "And don't worry about your dad, Sema." he said, trying the best he could to lie. She sighed and then turned to Dib.

"Do you think I'll find him, Dib?"

Dib's eyes started to water, but he closed them shut.

"Yeah. I think we…will…"

"Well, okay. Is it okay if I lay down?"

"Sure" Toby said. She smiled and started to skip over to the couch.

"Oh, Sema, no dear" he said, grabbing her before she plopped herself down, and then lifting her above his head and setting her down on the opposite side of the floor, "I'll get a new couch…I have to burn this one…"

**Author's NOTE: **Review…all of my stories…


	19. The Meeting

District 10...

_**Non-Humans give it two-thumbs up! **_

_**Author's NOTE: **_I'm am So, So, So, SO SORRY that I have not updated in such a long time! I've been fixing all of my mistakes on the previous chapters! Well, the important thing is that I'm back now. And I just want to say that you should read "To Save Us All". It's a really good 9 fanfic. (Have you seen that movie yet?) Anyway, prepare for chapter 19. Also, I know that if you calculate all the years of Toby and Tak, you'll find out that they are A LOT older than 37, but don't worry. There will be an explanation for all of that…I can't tell you yet…but you'll see….

A silhouette glided through the dark parts of the District. It kept near the walls, like if someone was watching him…or her….or…it…

Now, this silhouette Irken had very odd colored eyes. They seemed to be very "Teal", but at the same time, a little white. He squinted in anger, which was kinda hard to make out, seeing on how the only visible thing on his face _was _his eyes. He looked up into the sky, and growled. It was very brisk out, and the sky was very gray.

"_It…will…rain soon, won't it?…_" he mumbled to himself. He then nodded his head saying "Uh-Huh? Uh-Huh.", as if someone was talking to him. He then stopped and continued to glide. He was gliding through an alley. A stray cat was there, eating some scraps from a junk pile. The silhouette Irken looked down at it. The cat looked back up and meowed.

"_Don't follow me_"

***

The Silhouette Irken was still gliding. It was moving in the back of Irken's shacks. It could've used the streets, as they were empty due to the rain that would be coming, but, it still didn't trust being out in the open.

Finally, after hours of gliding, It made it to It's destination. Behind a little shrub in a back yard, was a small tunnel of sorts. _**It**_ crouched down and crawled through it. When _**it**_ got out the other end, _**it**_ was in a type of sewer room. Torches were lit and placed in handles that were on the wall. There was water in a squared area, making a tiny river. _**It**_ looked on, and saw other silhouette Irkens. They all had their heads down and their eyes closed, as if they were praying. Each one was standing on a coffin, and all of them floated in a certain angel, making a circle. In the middle, was a casket floating in the sewer water with a torch in it, lighting up the "Room". But, One coffin, however, had no one standing on it. The silhouette Irken that had just arrived stood up on the little porch that was at the exit of the tunnel. Suddenly, the empty coffin that was facing him, started to float towards him, like someone was controlling it. Once it was there, he stepped off the little porch and onto the coffin. The coffin then floated back into the circle. All of the other silhouette Irkens opened their eyes and lifted their heads, staring at him.

"_You…Are late…_" One of them said. The one that said this was none other than the same deep, pale, crystal white eyed one that saved Dib & Tak.

"_I know…And…I apologize_…"

The other ones looked at him intensely, before shifting their eyes in a 'eh. Whatever' position.

"_What…is the news of them…_" the main one that just spoke to _**it**_ said.

"_The 'turning point one' has combined his soul with Tak's…_"

The main one's Crystal White eyes shot up, surprised and angry.

"_WHAT!?_" it bellowed.

"_They…Have…_"

The main one twitched it's eyes for a second in disbelief, before admitting a high scream pitch.

"_They…have done…the most…SACRED…ACT!!!!!??????_" It screeched horribly. The other one nodded.

"_Did…Toby…report it?_…" A female sounding voice said. The one that said it indeed, had female looking eyes. They were red as a Rose, and her eyelashes curled up into themselves. She was the smallest of them all.

"…_NO…_"

"_Did he…sense it?…_"

The other one paused for a bit, before saying-

"…_YES…He knew that he loved her before…we…did…AND…he didn't report this…_"

"_He was supposed to report if anything progressed!_" a slick and, somehow raspy voice spat. This one had very Brownish Eyes. They were like the cloth of a rag doll. "_We have been putting up with this for too long! We should just kill that damn Dib!!!_"

"_We can't, and you know that. Toby is sensing something…_" The main one spoke, "_I gave him that power and I trust he'll use it wisely_"

"_What __**I **__Want to know is that How come WE never foresaw this!?_" Another one seethed. This one had very Blackish/Purplish eyes. "_We've been to the Future. We're…from…it…How come we didn't see this!?_"

"_You know very well that once we came into this time zone…That by doing these things that we would alter The very fabric of the universe!_"

The one with Blackish/Purplish eyes simply let out a hiss/sigh and nodded.

"_There is more bad…news…_" The Teal/White eyed one said, "_I have…Traveled…_"

"_WHAT!?_" all the other ones shouted.

"_It was only…in the mind…_"

"_You know that we must always Travel through Time together!_"

"_No. I didn't travel through Time_"

"_You…Traveled in the Sensing? Oh…We…should have known…you would never disobey the…contract…What…did you see?_"

"_ICG…They will be coming…again…_"

"_They…are?…_"

"_Yes…they are…but there is more…So…much…more…_"

"_What…is it?…_"Another one said. This one had a very old color about his eyes. They looked like the color of the Egyptian-tombs.

"_There_ _is a man…whose face cannot be seen…for he hides it behind goggles…and his coat…He is determined…to get back…Dib…_"

"_He…Is?…_"

"_Yes…But that is not all…There is another man…A man who works for ICG…A man who once served Dib…That now wants to kill him…_"

"_Explain why._"

"_He…Hates…Irkens…And…he senses…that Dib…does not…_"

"_We…see…_"

"_He will bring an army…An army…to…destroy us…_"

"_He is…is he?_"

"_Yes. Irken's blood will be spilled…No one…will survive…_"

"_How…does he do this?…_"

"_Dib's ex-mate…hates him now…for not being her soul-mate…when he is Tak's…She will help this man…Destroy us…Destroy us…ALL…_"

"_The fluid must be… retrieved!_" The female one said.

"_Yes…It must…But…I can tell…Toby…will not be strong enough to force Dib into risking his life…to save us all…That Dib…doesn't want anyone to get hurt…He believes…deep inside him…If he doesn't try and get it back…no one will be harmed…But Everyone will die if…he doesn't…_"

"_We need them to get back the Fluid…soon…Or all our work over the years will be…gone…_"

"_Yes_" the female one spoke up again, "_We put our trust in Toby. He must see this out to the end…_"

"_But…how? If we threaten him, he will hide…_"

"_That doesn't sound like Toby…_"

"_I know…Toby's the strongest one…But, if he thinks that hiding is the only way to protect his friends, he'll do it…_"

"_He needs more help…Someone to replace Creed…_"

"_But the only person who could possibly do that is…_"

"_No…we cannot!_"

"_They thought he died years ago!_"

"_I know…But we need him to complete this mission! Everything is at stake! We must send him more help!_"

"_WE CANNOT!_"

"_Then what else can we do?_"

The main one paused. He was thinking, intensely. He needed an answer. He looked at all of his comrades, his eyes squinting. He was trying to find the solution.

"_We could send…The other survivor…_"

All of the other Silhouette Irken's eyes focused on their "Leader". Although you could only see their eyes, you could tell they did not want that solution.

"_No…We can't…He's too…dangerous…_"

"_I know…But maybe, he could replace…Toby…_"

"_NO! He'll use the power for himself…He'll betray us…just like last time…_"

"_He is indeed Evil!_"

"_You cannot do that!_"

"_YES! You cannot!_"

"_SILENCE!!!_" He screeched. The others remained silent. "_Now…I know there are risks…But this might be the only way…If he can do the job better…We might have to use him…_"

"_But…We can't…It's too risky…Please…Hear the reasonable side of it…_"

The main one let out a slithery sigh.

"_Fine…If we do not send him…we shall send…Ben…_"

The others looked down and nodded.

"_Of course…We shall…_" They all said to the head of the group.

"_Good…Now…fetch him for me…fetch…Ben…_"

"_Of course…_" A few of them said. Suddenly, the ones that just spoke began shaking, before once again extending their "Wings". However, right when that happened, they heard a meow. They all turned around to see the cat from earlier, as well as a few more, standing on the little porch/dock.

"_They…are…following…us…again…_"

"_Make them…go…away…_"

The three silhouette irkens that just spreaded their "Wings", somehow controlled their coffins to float over to the little porch. They got off, and stepped onto it, staring down at the cats.

"_Why…did…you come…again?_"

The cats looked up at them before coming up to them, purring, while leaning on them near their "legs".

"_They…are doing…it…again…they want us…to…care for them…_"

"_Just…fetch…me…Ben…_"

***

"Oh, my! What have we here? Hmmmm?" A chipper, raspy voice spoke. The voice belonged to a kind of senile old Irken. He lips were rather pruney, getting saliva on them whenever he spoke. He had very long antennas, that produced from his head, drooping down, before curling very sharply so they stuck out by his sides. He had a limp, and was always slumping due to his back problems. The old Irken's eyes were also quite a mystery. Their shape seemed to be very oval rather than circular like regular eyes. And the color, looked very grey like the sky outside. Another interesting thing about this Irken is that he had a gigantic, and I mean GIGANTIC PAK attached to his spine. It was covered in tin-foil, and had the seat of a rather large chair welded to it, allowing all of the junk-yard stuff he found to sit on top of it. It had wires and wires holding down the stuff in the chair's "pouch" as he called it.

"I don't believe it!" The Irken said smiling. "I found one! I actually found one!"

He held a man-hole cover in his hands. Another interesting fact about him is that one of his hands, was robotic. And not to mention, the place he was in was a very long, and dark, tunnel. It had pipes leaking, causing drips of sewage water to come down on him. But the Irken didn't seem to mind.

"This is certainly a treasure! I'll have to take it to my work station!" he said gleefully, hugging the Sewer Cover up to his chest. He reached his arms backwards and grabbed something from the Junk-Pile on his back. He grabbed a stick that had a bucket attached to the end of it. He put the Man-Hole Top in the bucket at the end and twisted the stick over his head, so the bucket emptied out the cover on the massive Junk pile on him. He whistled while walking forward, like he was carrying nothing at all. He carried a flashlight in his hand and made his way down one of the other tunnels facing him. He walked and walked while humming. Suddenly, a deep, dark, sinister sound echoed throughout the walls.

"H-H-Hello?" the Irken asked into the darkness. Suddenly, the flash-light went out. "Oh, dear. Oh dear, indeed!" he mumbled to himself. He whacked the Flash-Light a couple times, but nothing happened. He started to get worried and reached onto his back, getting out a screw-driver. "Now, um, let us see here! What's the problem?"

"_We…made the light…go out…Ben…_"

The senile old Irken froze.

"W-W-What are you do-do-doing here???" he asked shakily, "I thought I was supposed to just stay here…What, um, w-w-w-w-what are ya-ya do-do-doin' here????"

"_We…need your help, Ben…We need you to help…Toby…&…Tak…_"

"B-B-But you said I wouldn't have to do another mission!" he pleaded, "P-P-P-Please don't make me go back out there…I don't want to go into that world again! You said I could rest!"

"_BEN, You old FOOL! We expected Toby to be able to handle this by himself…But, he cannot…So we are sending you to go…_"

"No! NO! NO! _NO__! __**NO!**_" He begged, getting on his knees, "Don't make me go through all of that pain again! Don't! Don't! I've lost nearly everyone I've cared about! I can't go up there again!"

"_LISTEN UP, YOU SENILE IDIOT! You will! The fate of our entire mission depends on it!_"

"_**NO!!!!**_" He screamed. He was now begging, on his knees, AND crying. "Don't make me do missions again! PLEASE!"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! There is a war coming. A war coming soon. And unless we get that fluid, All the Irkens will die! DO YOU WANT THAT!?_"

The old Irken sniffed.

"A war?"

"_Yes…Now, go out there! __**The main one **__will give you further instructions!!!_"

"But…But…can't you find somebody else to help them? I love Toby, Tak, & Creed, but…I…can't…I'm not strong enough…." he sighed, "I…Can't go through all of the deaths again…"

"_There will be deaths again if you don't OBEY US! Not to mention, what we'll do to you, old Irken!_" they seethed. The old Irken (who was apparently the one known as 'Ben') looked down at his robotic hand. He twitched it, before producing a tear from his eye.

"But…Are you sure someone else can't do it?.."

"_The main one asked for you specifically!_"

"_Yesssssssss…We, in fact, thought you were to old to complete one last mission…_"

"Then…H-H-How come you came for me?" he asked, shaking again.

"_Because…The only other person he would have settled for…was the __**Other**_ _survivor…_"

Ben's eye twitched, and his jaw dropped.

"No…Not him! He's…He's evil!!!"

"_Exactly…Which is why YOU must due this one last mission…You must…Or __**he**__ will be released…_"

Ben staggered a bit, before sitting down.

"There's…There's no other way???" The old Irken asked, trying to get out of it.

"_Ben…You WILL do this for us…We… saved you…We…helped you…We…took care of you…And If you do not do this for us…We… will DESTROY you…_"

"….No…"

"_And you will live with the guilt in the afterlife of having all the Irkens go extinct…_"

"No…No…" He said, shaking his head.

"_They will die because you were too selfish to HELP US, BEN…Innocent Irkens…dying…Their innocent Smeets…dying…All because you couldn't help us…All because you're too WEAK…All because you're a coward…_"

"…No!…No!…I'm not weak!…And I'm not a coward!…I never was, never will be!…"

"_You saved them, instead of her…_"

"…NO! Please!…"

"_You saved your friends, Ben, before you saved her…_"

"STOP IT!" the old Irken yelled, "STOP IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"_And if you only took care of her, first…She would have been saved…instead of __**him**__…_"

"I LOVED THEM LIKE CHILDREN! I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THEY WERE SAFE!!!!"

"_She died because of you…_" They taunted him.

"STOP IT!!! JUST STOP MAKING ME RELIVE IT!!! I'LL DO HE MISSION! I'LL DO THE MISSION!"

"_That's… what…we wanted…to hear…Ben…_"

Ben was sobbing now, holding his knees up to his face, rocking back and forth.

"_Now get up, you sniveling old Irken! A lot has happened since you've been hiding down here…The Fluid is gone…Hope is beginning to wear thin…And a war is coming…_"

"And…You want me to prevent all that?"

"_No…No…Just make sure Toby & Tak are nudged…in the right direction…make sure…they complete their mission…that we assigned them…_"

"But…But…They think I'm dead…"

"_I doubt they will believe you're a ghost, Ben…_"

Ben nodded, getting up…

"_Come on, now…Yes…Yes…That's a good…Slave…_"

He tearfully nodded. He walked with them as they walked straight through one of the tunnels. It was covered in darkness.

"_Like…we said…__**The Main One**__…Will tell you more…_"

"Yes…Masters…"

"_And, also, Ben…There is a Human staying with them…named Dib…_"

"WHAT!?" Ben screamed. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Although, he couldn't even jump an inch off the ground, due to his huge Junk collection on his back.

"_Well, he's not exactly a Human…_"

"What…What….do you mean?"

"_You'll see…You'll see…_"

He decided he should just remain silent as he walked down the tunnel with _**Them**_.

**Author's NOTE: **Well, tell me what you think of this chapter. It's not much, I know, but I'm doing the best I can. I've been working on the pilot scripts for my two shows a lot, and it's hard to get back into writing this. Also, I wanted to say, Ben is supposed to be based a little bit on 2 from "9", and that I named Ben after _Ben_ from _Lost_. And _**They **_(The Silhouette Irkens)__are kinda of like that weird dark cloud thing that comes from the temple in _Lost_. R&R.


End file.
